Walking the Path  Part 2
by arturus
Summary: Part 2 of AU X-over DH/LOTR. After the warding of Mordor Harry & Luna establish themselves in Isengard. Will their new community survive and will they be able to fulfil the Valar's prophecy? HP/LL Rated for Language/Violence & Adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 2 of Walking the Path**

A/N: Welcome to Part 2 of Walking the Path - I would advise reading Walking the Path first.

**Prologue**

**Chapter 1 – New Beginnings **

**Isengard **

Harry and Luna stood together watching as Isengards newest residents gathered around them in a rough semi-circle. It had taken several dozen trips but eventually the two dozen men and elves along with all their supplies were relocated to the grounds outside the entrance to Orthanc.

Harry stepped forward and the diverse group grew silent, "Welcome my friends to Isengard. We have a vast amount of work to do to set aright the occupation of Saruman and to establish our new home," Harry paused to look around at those gathered in front of him, "I freely admit that I have little idea what needs to be done to build a town so first thing in the morning I would like to call together everybody to decide who'll be in charge of what. Till then I suggest that we all pitch in and build our tents and get some food in to us." Harry's speech was met with laughter and smiles as those gathered slowly split up in to smaller groups.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Maglor standing behind him with an eyebrow raised and an amused half smile, "Harry you do realise that was your first speech as the ruler of Isengard don't you?"

Harry smiled ruefully and shrugged as he replied, "What of it? If I had my way we would have a town council and a mayor and I'd thankfully run the school."

Maglor shook his head at Harry's words, "I think you will find that many here will still look to you for leadership regardless of your role or indeed your desire for it to be otherwise."

Harry shrugged again, he was remarkably uncomfortable with the concept of being a feudal lord or some such nonsense but both Elrond and Maglor were adamant that the men and elves would expect it of him. So rather than have the same discussion he gestured to the pile of gear, 'I suppose we should pitch our tents."

oOoOoOoOo

"I don't bloody like it" complained Harry as he sat fuming by the swift running Isen River.

"I know love but….well we did warn you that most of them would be unwilling to do accept another as their Lo…..commander," replied Luna in a calm voice.

"I know you all did but I still don't like it, I didn't want to be the bloody Lord of Isengard and I certainly won't need the responsibility once we start teaching."

The morning meeting had gone exactly as Harry had feared and the others had predicted. Everyone had basically expected him to take up the ruler ship of Isengard and its peoples. Oh they had allowed him to delegate much of the day to day decision making but in the end it was still Harry at the top of the of the bloody archaic feudal pyramid. Eventually his vision of voting had turned in to Harry delegating roles to 'his people'; never had it been so clear to him that this world was very different from his home. There was no Great Charter of the Liberties of England, and of the Liberties of the Forest, no Bill of Rights, it was truly a feudal society. That meant that he was responsible for the land, lives and wealth of his rather small holding and he found it truly frightening.

"I'm here to help," offered Luna as she gently caressed his neck.

"I know it's just, well a bit overwhelming I've gone from Boy Who Lived to Ministries Most Wanted Ascendant Dark Lord to Immortal servant of the Valar to lord of Isengard. Part of me wants to yell 'stop I want to get off' and the other half is pointing out that I should have known that this would happen."

"Harry you will be fine, you have plenty of support behind you and most of those living in Isengard are the cream of the crop, hand picked by the council to represent their people. I know that you didn't want this; I think everyone knows you didn't want this but you have it and that is a fact not likely to change in the near future."

oOoOoOoOo

The council met three days later in the large pavilion in front of Orthanc. Harry and Luna sat with Maglor as the leaders of the various town projects came in with their plans for Harry's approval.

The first group was in charge of buildings and was led by a tall dark haired elf dressed in a stained and dusty smock along with two heavily built and equally dirty men of Rohan. The elf, Belian was the first to speak, "Lord Istari we have inspected the main buildings and while many have fallen in to disuse they are sound and could be adapted to our purposes with little difficulty, indeed they are far more spacious than I had considered so we should have no problem with space for some time to come. I've drawn up some rough plans and some estimates for you," the elf placed the rolls of parchment on the small table, nodded and stepped back.

The shorter man, Hillath stepped forward and inclined his head respectfully, "We checked the wells and the reservoirs and they appear clean and in good repair although with the river running clear we may not need them for a while. As for the other works well the channels are in good repair and it appears that the waste runs off in to a pond outside the walls, a small fen in truth. It's a well devised system and should put a halt to the need to dig pit latrines."

The last of the group stepped forward and offered a half bow to Harry, "Much the same my lord, the store house are in good repair and indeed many are full with good quality grain and other supplies. The main kitchens near the gate house are also fine but we may want to think of building some others nearer the main buildings. As to workshops, well I fear that is one area I've found sorely lacking, there just ain't enough of them and they're all small. It don't make a lot of sense but there doesn't seem to be a proper smithy anywhere on the grounds that I can find, mayhaps it's elsewhere but that doesn't make sense either."

Harry nodded, "My thanks well it sounds like we can begin converting the buildings for our use, please start on that immediately." The three tradesmen nodded and left the room already talking of what they would need to do.

Harry looked over to Luna, "Who is next?"

oOoOoOoOo

As the months passed Isengard slowly but surely became a small town. The old Númenórean buildings had slowly been turned in to homes or workshops and new fences marked out fields and grazing land. The groves and gardens surrounding Orthanc which had long been neglected by Saruman were now being tended by the Elves and were returning to their former glory and adding a living beauty to the impressive stonework.

After six months the population had risen to almost two hundred as more men arrived from Rohan along with a score of Elves, mostly hunters and trackers from Lothlorien. Throughout this busy time Harry and Luna were working tirelessly as they struggled with the challenges of building and leading a small town, a task both had underestimated. Neither Harry nor Luna had ever been to so much as a medieval fair and while their time in Valinor had exposed them to the challenges of life in a less technological world it hadn't really prepared them for building a town and the myriad of problems that came with the job.

Then there was the problem of the school. They were trying to develop some sort of system to teach their students but the lack of teaching resources was a major hurdle. So a nightly routine had developed as they both worked to write down what information they could, mostly in Luna's flowing script to give them a master volume. As the work as it progressed Maglor and Azanath were also drawn in to read over Luna's notes, it was a slow process but slowly it had begun to come together.

oOoOoOoOo

**The Master Library – Tower of Orthanc**

It was late in the evening but the work was continuing. Harry was discussing shielding against fire based spells with Azanath as Luna took notes. In the corner Maglor and Ayrica were looking over some old tomes but recently arrived from Rivendell and occasionally offering an alternate turn of phrase.

An evening of quiet study ground to a halt as Luna suddenly made a strange noise, half way between a gasp of surprise and a pained moan.

Harry looked over at his partner and took note of the strange expression on her face, "Are you okay Luna?"

Luna looked over at him and grimaced as a shudder seem to run through her, "Um Harry could you give me a hand here?"

Alarmed Harry started to stand even as he asked, "What's the matter?" noticing her hands on her belly he immediately leapt up, "Is something wrong with the baby?"

Luna grinned at Harry, "I think my waters just broke."

"Shit…I mean….shit, what do I do?" Harry summoned his staff and rushed to Luna.

Ayrica was trying not to laugh at the image of the powerful wizard running around like a headless chicken, "Harry! Calm down, she's having a baby not dying, I'd suggest that you summon the town healer and then she can decide what next."

oOoOoOoOo

Selene Lily Lovegood was born just as the sun crested the horizon after a trouble free delivery. Her father was the first to hold her as the midwife wordlessly passed the newborn to him, after a moment of new father panic Harry gave Selene a gentle hug and positioned her next to her exhausted mother.

Harry watched Luna gently caress their daughters face for a few moments before kissing both the women in his life, "She looks like you Luna."

"What wrinkly and bald?" replied Luna with a mock frown.

Harry laughed, "I meant of course that she was as beautiful as her mother."

"Wise words Harry," contributed Ayrica from the doorway, "but you are right Selene is a beautiful baby."

Harry smiled at Ayrica as he adopted a serious tone, "I'm glad you think so as I'd hate to think that her honorary Aunt thought she was ugly."

oOoOoOoOo

**Mordor – Tower of Cirith Ungol**

Khamûl regarded the charred remains of the orc and frowned, another failure.

Whatever sorcery the wizard had conjured had seemingly sealed the borders of Mordor behind an invisible magical wall. The Dark Lord had tried every conceivable way to breech it and failed, even projecting his will beyond the invisible wall was proving nearly impossible.

The Nazgûl shuddered as he remembered the pain he had been subjected to because of those failures and now he had to report that the latest tactic had also failed. For this new failure he would pay again. One day he promised himself he would return this pain tenfold on the cursed wizards.

oOoOoOoOo

Well here is the long awaited first chapter of part 2 of Walking the Path. I hope you all enjoy it.

I have edited this chapter for a few spelling mistakes and the odd typo on the 1/6/12


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of Walking the Path**

A/N: Welcome to Part 2 of Walking the Path

_**Last time:**_

_The Nazgûl shuddered as he remembered the pain he had been subjected to because of those failures and now he had to report that the latest tactic had also failed. For this new failure he would pay again. One day he promised himself he would return this pain tenfold on the cursed wizards._

**Chapter 2 – The Future and the Past**

**Rivendell – Council Chambers**

Lord Elrond stood and gestured toward the council delegates that were seated around the large table, "Welcome delegates to this meeting of the white council, for those of you who are new let me offer you my greetings and hope that you find your time here profitable."

Glorfindel stood and raised a scroll from which he named the delegates, "Representing the elves of Lothlórien, Lord Celeborn," The tall elven lord rose and bowed to the delegates.

"Representing the elves of the Havens is Earndiol envoy of Círdan," a tall, black haired and grey eyed elf rose and bowed to the room.

"Representing Gondor are Lord Anardil and Lord Baragund," the two men stood and bowed to both Lord Elrond and to others in the room. Both were new to the council chosen for their long service to the people of Gondor.

"Representing Rohan, Lord Éomund Marshal of the Riddermark," Éomund smiled at Glorfindel and bowed to the room at large before taking his seat.

"Representing their people Narin and Dumal trusted envoys of the King under the Mountain," Two richly dressed Dwarves stood and bowed low to the ground.

"And representing both the people of Isengard and the Istari, Harry Lord of Isengard and the Lady Luna," Harry rose from his seat and bowed to the other delegates while Luna offered a polite nod from her seat.

Glorfindel bowed to Lord Elrond and took his seat.

Elrond gestured to the group once more, "Before we offer our reports does anyone have any urgent business?"

"Aye I do," said Narin, "Firstly the King under the mountain offers his thanks for the invitation to join this council and pledges his support and strength to its endeavours. He believes that it is indeed time for all goodly folk to join forces," Narin paused for a moment before continuing, giving the delegates time to fall silent once more.

"As some, including Lord Elrond know nigh on five years ago my kinsman Balin, against King Dain's advice led a contingent of our people on an expedition to recolonise Khazad-dûm. At first the reports were encouraging but nothing has been heard this last few months and the King grows concerned. He has asked that we ask for your wisdom ere we take any actions."

"Moria, what so moved your people that they would risk such a thing?" asked Earndiol.

Narin and Dumal exchanged a look but neither replied.

Elrond sighed as he sat back in his chair, "It was the promise of true silver, Mithril that drew them back to Moria. Alas I fear that is ambition has had dire consequences for Balin and his folk."

Dumal looked up at Lord Elrond, "My King has asked if you would be willing to lend us a guide to lead us to the gates for perhaps the Kings hope of some of Balin's folk surviving may not be totally vain."

Luna stood and addressed the two worried Dwarves, "Perhaps Harry and I may be of assistance, we have the means to travel quickly and have the ability to evacuate the survivors."

"Although we will need to find a guide or at least a description of the general location," added Harry.

"I travelled to the city of the Dwarves many times in the past," offered Glorfindel.

"I believe Gandalf has travelled through Moria," mused Elrond as he stroked his chin.

"Ah good then, I'll get the co-ordinates…..sorry the location from him," replied Harry.

"The council thanks you for your offer Lord Harry, Lady Luna" said Elrond as he gestured toward the two Istari.

oOoOoOoOo

"You have been here before?" asked Harry as he eyed the stagnant, foul smelling lake that lapped at his feet with distaste.

Gandalf turned and studied the lake himself, "Indeed but the dam forming the lake is new, and worrying. The dwarves would not have done this."

"Is the entrance hidden?" asked Luna as she studied the cliff face.

"Yes and I have never had cause to open it," replied Gandalf.

"I should hope….what was that?" asked Harry.

"What was it?" asked Gandalf.

"Something moved in the water….I don't like this we are too exposed," said Harry who summoned his staff as stood watching the lake suspiciously.

"There is a dark shape in the water, its huge…look you can see it toward the middle when the sun comes from behind the clouds," said Luna as she pointed toward the centre of the lake.

"Right…well either we all go in or we pee off, that bloody lake and whatever the bloody hell is living in it is giving me the creeps," said Harry who hadn't taken his eyes of the dark shadow in the water.

"I need to work out the spell of opening," replied Gandalf.

"What if we try another entrance?" asked Luna.

"Hold on something is….It's moving, fuck it's huge!" swore Harry.

"I wasn't sure about this but needs must, Luna, Harry hold on," ordered Gandalf as the elder Istari side along apparated Harry and Luna away from the lake.

Harry blinked as he appeared in a stone room light by several lanterns, "Where are….er hello?"

The three Istari had appeared in a room that was full of dwarves.

oOoOoOoOo

"Gandalf?" whispered one of the dwarves his bearded face shocked.

"Ori, what has happened here?" asked Gandalf as he took in the battered and heavily wounded dwarves in the room.

"How did you…" began the Dwarf.

"Later old friend for now we have come to help you," replied Gandalf as he laid a gentle hand on the dwarfs shoulder.

Ori seemed to regain his wits, "But how the goblins have us completely surrounded, the scum are starving us out. We can't get to the Holly gate and the lower levels have been fired somehow blocking of the Dimwell gate."

"Magic my friend, now how many of you are there?" asked the grey bearded wizard.

"Only those you see here, the rest have…..the rest have fallen," replied Ori.

Gandalf looked around the room, eight survivors out of the Valar knew how many, "And Balin?"

Ori simply gestured at the stone work behind him, "Balin, Lord of Moria lies within."

For a moment Gandalf's head lowered as he remembered the brave dwarf, "Alas that his fate was so, but now our goal is simple, gather around us three and we shall escape your enemies trap."

Another dwarf with a bloody bandage covering his left eye gestured at the piles of chests, "What of our….."

Harry didn't even wait for the dwarf to finish; he simply gestured with his staff and started shrinking the chests.

After a few moments the surviving dwarves held tightly to the wizards and disappeared in a flash of light with a loud crashing noise.

oOoOoOoOo

Narin watched as Ori's wounds were treated by the Elven healers. It was a miracle that any of Balin's people had survived their ill-fated attempt to retake Khazad-dûm. That any of the nine were alive was a testament to the skill of the wizards.

King Dain had been somewhat standoffish with the white council adopting a wait and see attitude, but this would redefine that view and most likely see the King throw his weight behind the council. By Durin's Axe three of the survivors were of Durin's blood and that was a debt the dwarves would…no must acknowledge. Perhaps the wizard and his mate could use some decent smith's and other craft masters? Narin would make that suggestion to his Lord after all the wizards had done it was the least he could do.

oOoOoOoOo

**Minas Tirith **

Prince Imrahil watched Tirith fencing with Boromir and resisted the urge to laugh as Boromir launched an attack at Tirith's feet that sent the older man falling backwards.

"Ha I got you that time Tirith!"

Tirith laughed as he struggled to his feet and offered an exaggerated salute with his practice blade, "You did indeed my Lord."

Prince Imrahil stepped forward and ruffled Boromir's hair, "Come nephew let us away so that Captain Tirith may treat his wounded dignity afore his journey."

As the Prince and Boromir left the training room Tirith racked his training blade and stripped off his padded leather vest and tunic before wiping down his face and chest with a rag from the water bucket. A quick dry with the towel and he re-dressed in his Dol Amroth Captains uniform. With a quick glance at the polished shield near the door to check he looked decent he went to leave thinking that he had better cast a cleaning charm if he was going to miss his….Damn it had happened again. What the hell was a cleaning charm and why the hell did he have a nagging suspicion that he should know the answer?

The long climb up the broad shallow stairs didn't make things any clearer but it did steel his resolve to get to the bottom of his strange, fragmented memories. Although to be honest it was the Prince that had insisted his newest Captain seek the advice of the wizards. Advice he had ignored for a month until his Prince _ordered_ him to seek their help. Reaching the top of the stairs he turned to walk towards the citadel.

"Tirith, Tirith wait for me," Tirith turned to see young Lord Faramir running along the passage way.

"My Lord?" asked Tirith.

"I just wanted to talk before you left with Gandalf," replied Faramir with a grin.

Tirith smiled at the young boy, "Because?"

"Well you are my favourite teacher," replied Faramir.

"Ha, I'd suspect I'm your most lenient teacher," countered Tirith with a smile.

Faramir shook his head, "No, no really you are and I'm going to miss your lessons."

Kneeling down so he was looking in to Faramir's eyes Tirith put a hand on his shoulder, "I shan't be gone long and It's important as well as an order from your Uncle. Besides Captain Berren's a damn good swordsman and a fine instructor."

Faramir shrugged, "I know I like Berren too; it's just that you make it fun rather than work."

"You scamp, you mean I let you slack off?" asked Tirith with a laugh as he stood and gave the young Lord a push to get moving.

Laughing Faramir raced ahead past the two unsmiling guards in the black and silver who guarded the stairs to the boy's quarters.

Tirith smiled and nodded to the guards as he made his way toward the mess hall for a late breakfast. Training the two young boys was rewarding and both were good students but the reality was that he felt something was….well missing. The strange connection he felt to the strange wizard Harry, the odd memories and strange dreams it was overwhelming. Eventually he had confided in Prince Imrahil who mentioned that the wizard Harry had been curious about him having as he resembled a long lost friend, he had then advised him to seek out Gandalf when next the wizard was in Gondor.

The Istari had been interested in his dreams but was non-committal as to their meaning simply advising that Harry of Isengard might well be in a position to help. Now the time was at hand and as soon as Gandalf arrived he was going to transport him to Isengard for an audience with the mysterious young wizard.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone calling out to him, "Captain Tirith?"

It was a tower guardsman, a young one who was oft seen running messages, "Greetings Thordor, a message for me?"

The young guardsman straightened up as he delivered his message, "Yes sir from the Prince, he requests that you join him in council, Mithrandir is there and is asking for you."

It looked like the time was now, "Very well please let his highness know I'll be there presently."

oOoOoOo

"Ah Captain Tirith it is good to see you well," offered Gandalf as he stood.

Prince Imrahil waved away Tirith's bow and turned to face Gandalf, "Now you are sure this is safe?"

Gandalf smiled at the Prince and the nervous looking Tirith, "Perfectly and frankly it has proven a boon to our cause, meetings can occur with an hours notice rather than a month. I admit it is a bit of a startling experience at first but as I said the convenience outweighs that."

Tirith squared his shoulders as he stepped forward, "I'm ready."

Gandalf smiled and laid his hand on Tirith's shoulder.

oOoOoOo

**Isengard**

Gandalf and Tirith reappeared with a loud pop in what appeared to be an empty stone room with a single wooden door, as they gained their bearings a loud chime sounded.

"Are we where we are meant to be?" asked Tirith.

Gandalf smiled at Tirith's carefully worded question, "Indeed this is the arrival point, now come follow me young Tirith and we shall see if we can find our host."

Before Gandalf could open the door it swung open and a young woman dressed in a light green robe stepped inside, "Greetings and welcome to Isengard."

"You are looking well Lady Ayrica," replied Gandalf as Tirith offered a courtly bow.

Ayrica laughed softly as she gestured toward the door, "Please just Ayrica we are mostly informal here. Harry and Luna are in the library so if you would follow me."

Tirith looked around with interest as he followed Gandalf and the young noblewoman through the stone hallways and up then up a broad flight of stairs. The stone halls were well appointed with tapestries adorning the walls and thick rugs on the floors. He was so engrossed with the details that he almost ran in to Gandalf when the wizard stopped walking. Looking up he was just in time to see Ayrica push open a set of wooden doors.

oOoOoOo

Harry looked up as the door swung open and Ayrica led Gandalf and Tirith in to the library, "Welcome friends to Isengard, my thanks Ayrica you can return to your studies now."

Ayrica simply nodded and left the library closing the door behind her.

Gandalf studied his brother Istari with a critical eye, "You look tired Harry," commented Gandalf.

Harry laughed ruefully, "I'm exhausted to be honest, Selene has been a handful and I've been trying to help out Luna as much as I can. Now please take a seat and we'll see if we can get to the bottom of this."

oOoOoOo

Harry smiled at the nervous looking Tirith, "How often do you have these incidents of missing memories?"

Tirith shrugged, "Several times a day, I haven't really been keeping count."

"And you said they were random or had little meaning?" asked Harry.

Tirith rubbed at his face as he replied, "That's the strange thing, it is like they are my thoughts or memories but I don't understand them. Memoires of chasing a stag through a forest and a large black dog, it's frustrating because they are so clear and sometimes I find myself reacting to them."

Harry nodded slowly, his voice calm as he studied Tirith, "I see, if I show you something can you tell me if it's familiar?"

At Tirith's nod he made a gesture with is hand and a large black dog appeared. The huge, shaggy boarhound slowly rotated as it stood unmoving.

"That's it, that's the dog," whispered Tirith excitedly.

"His name was Padfoot," replied Harry and gestured again. This time several strangely dressed figures appeared two men and a woman.

Tirith looked back and forth between the three illusions, "I don't…..Lily…..Mooney, I know them…how can I know people I've never met?"

Harry looked pensive for a moment as he also studied the three unmoving figures, "I think I know who you are, these three people share a connection as do you and I."

"You knew me in the past?" asked Tirith.

Harry studied the older mans face, yes there was a familiar cast to the features and the eyes were the same hue…but how? Had the Valar aided Sirius, another innocent man as they had aided Luna and him or had the veil deposited his godfather in another part of Arda, "Tirith do you have any tattoos?"

Tirith started and his hand went to his chest, "I….yes."

"Can you show me?" asked Harry his emerald eyes burning.

Slowly, almost fearfully Tirith slowly unbuttoned unlaced his vest and slowly pulled his tunic up exposing the curious tattoos on his chest.

Harry could feel his heart beating in his chest, it was him…by the Valar it was him, when he spoke he could only manage a whisper, "Sirius?"

The older man tilted his head as if hearing a distant voice, 'Sirius….I….I know that name, Sirius Black. I can here voices calling my name," he looked up in to the eyes of the young wizard, "You, you were calling my name as I fell."

Harry rose from his chair, and reached out a hand as if to touch the man before him, "Sirius, dear Merlin it's you."

"I….I don't know I can almost see it almost hear it but….its blurred," a spasm shook Sirius as a look of pain appeared on his face. "I'm sorry I don't remember."

For a moment the young wizard looked downcast before he smiled and embraced the surprised older man, "For now Sirius it's enough that you are alive. We can work on the memories."

oOoOoOo

When Luna walked in with Selene she had listened to Harry's brief explanation before she handed Harry their daughter and embraced Sirius, "Welcome back Sirius."

Gandalf stroked his beard as he considered the current situation, "So Harry if I have things aright Tirith was your rightful guardian afore he fell through this gateway?"

"My Godfather yes," replied Harry with a smile.

Gandalf smiled at the newly named Sirius, "Strange are the ways the great song unfolds, who would have thought you would meet again so far from home."

Luna smiled and winked at Sirius, "I suspect the Sirius will have a part to play, in deed there is one test I believe we need to conduct."Please take hold of my staff and call out the word Lumos."

Even though he was confused Sirius complied, "Lumos."

Harry leaned forward as did Gandalf as the staffs tip burst in to light and an astonished Sirius dropped the staff in shock.

"I'm a…wizard?" asked Sirius as he watched the staff return to Luna's hand.

"It would appear so," replied Luna.

oOoOoOo

"Has he decided?" asked Ayrica as Luna entered the library.

Luna sighed as she sat next to Ayrica, "Yes he wants to return to Minas Tirith, he has responsibilities there but he has agreed to return here as often as he can to receive training."

"And how has Harry taken it?" asked Ayrica with concern in her eyes.

Luna shrugged, "Pretty well, I mean he respects the fact that Sirius has built a new life as Tirith. He's elated that it really is Sirius but he's frustrated that he can't find a way to return Sirius's memories but to be honest I think he is happy for the chance to get to know his godfather no matter the circumstances."

Ayrica sat back as she considered Luna' words for a few moments, "He is Prince Imrahil's guard captain an advisor and Gandalf was saying that he's been working with Boromir and Faramir. For a man who has no past he has risen far and fast."

Luna nodded, "I think the fact that he has built a new life is what persuaded Harry, well that and the fact that he committed to visiting when ever he can. The Sirius he knew was never at peace and lived as a fugitive. I think he's happy to Sirius living his life."

The younger woman smiled, "Both Harry and Sirius have gotten at least part of what they wanted and more importantly they now have a future, so he should be happy."

"True," agreed Luna.

As Luna went to stand the door opened and Azanath and Maglor walked in talking animatedly over a scroll, they were so involved in their discussion that neither noticed the two women already in the room.

"Master Maglor I've walked through my calculations twice and I believe, no I know it will work. With this we could set up sets of mirrors just like the ones Harry described," Azanath was gesturing at the scroll his voice earnest.

Maglor made a non-committal gesture, "I am not saying no I am merely concerned over the inherent risks involved in enchanting items that could fall in to enemy hands. Look at the fate of the Palantír."

"What has you two so worked up?" asked Luna with a quirked brow.

Azanath smiled proudly as he handed Luna a scroll of Arithmancy calculations, Luna glanced at the calculations before her expression changed and she began reading through the calculations more slowly.

With a broad smile Luna gestured at the scroll, "Two way communication mirrors? This is brilliant Az."

Azanath smiled proudly at his teacher, "I got the idea from Harry's story about his two way mirrors and I tried to work out the principles involved. You did say to see how far we could take the rune and number table exercises you gave us."

"Indeed I did but this is far more than I expected," Luna turned to look at Maglor, "You seem unhappy with Az's work Maglor?"

Maglor shook his head slightly, "Oh no I agree it appears to be a brilliant concept, its just that I'm concerned about the risk of our enemies claiming one of the pair, the Palantír were a similar concept and know the enemy uses them to our detriment.

"Except," argued Azanath, "That we could render the pair useless by shattering the mirror we held. The other would be reduced to useless glass and silver."

"Could more links than a pair exist?" asked Ayrica.

"It's certainly possible," agreed Azanath, "We could set one as a master mirror," offered Azanath.

"What's possible?" asked Harry as he walked in with Gandalf and Sirius.

Luna handed Harry the scroll and watched as her husband tried to decipher the complicated equations. "I give up Luna, this sort of thing is more your area of expertise."

"Azanath came up with the equations to produce two way communication mirrors like the one you once had," explained Luna.

"That's pretty advanced Arithmancy, good work Azanath. I'd love to discuss this further later but for now I'd like to welcome our newest official student Tirith Sirius Black, Captain of Dol Amroth."

"Tirith Sirius Black?" questioned Luna.

Tirith laughed, "Well my name is Sirius Black but I'm going to be Tirith to most people so for convenience I've decided on Tirith Sirius Black, Tirith Black for short."

Ayrica laughed as she stood and curtsied, "Welcome to our rather select group Tirith Sirius Black."

Azanath simply smiled and offered a polite nod while Maglor clapped his newest student on the back.

Gandalf smiled quietly at the strange group of magic users, Harry had a knack for attracting strange yet suitable students to his household; an Elven prince, a princess of Rohan and a renegade Black Númenórean. "You may jest," warned Gandalf, "but you never the less speak the truth. You are joining a company of men and women who have already done much for Middle Earth and who will no doubt achieve far more. Already many scholars in Gondor speak of this place with awe and liken it to Rivendell as a symbol of the alliance against the Dark Lord."

"And so we will be, in time," agreed Harry, "First we must build our school then we'll worry about the future."

oOoOoOoOo

Tirith hefted the blade the Wizard…..Harry had given him. The sword was the product of elven and dwarven smiths, working together. It was the first example of such craftsmanship for many, many years. It was strangely light and yet quite solid with fine elvish script etched in to the blade. Powerful words apparently meant to help the sword act as a focus, the sword was incredibly well balanced and easily possibly the best balanced sword he had ever handled.

Harry gestured and his staff appeared in his hand, "I want you to try something for me S…Tirith."

Tirith nodded as he lowered his sword.

"Hold the sword point upwards and say Lumos," ordered Harry.

"That's the light spell isn't it," asked Tirith as he raised his blade.

Harry nodded, "Correct, and if Luna was correct and the smiths have done their job as well as they usually do the crystal in the hilt should act as a focus enabling you to use the sword to channel your magic."

Tirith nodded and raised his sword, "Lumos."

There was a flicker and then the crystal and the blade began to shimmer with a white radiance.

"Now say Nox," requested Harry.

"Nox," ordered Tirith, "It worked!"

"Of course it did," replied Luna, "You are a wizard and now you have a focus you will need to train to use it effectively."

"But I need to return to Minas Tirith," stated Tirith his posture stiffening.

Harry placed his hand on the shoulder of the man who was once his Godfather, "I know Tirith but you can't ignore your training either, so we came up with another possible solution for you. If you are willing every month we will bring you here for three days training and then return you to your other duties"

Tirith seemed to relax as he considered Harry's offer, "That would be acceptable but I will need to seek permission from my liege for my absences."

oOoOoOoOo

Selene was sleeping peacefully as Luna crept in to the nursery, "How was she?"

Miriel smiled as she replied, her voice soft, barely above a whisper, "Good my Lady she went straight to sleep after her bottle."

"My thanks for looking after her," replied Luna with a smile.

Miriel tilted her head as she studied Luna, "It was my pleasure, you look tired my Lady do you wish me to stay with her tonight?"

"No Muriel" replied Luna, "I'll take the night feed. It feels like I haven't seen her all day and besides I saw Az heading up to your quarters, perhaps you should join him?"

The elf maid nodded and ducked quietly out of the room as Luna sat in the padded armchair. As she watched Selene sleep she mused over the changes that had occurred in Miriel since her arrival in Isengard. The former slave had been slowly reconnecting with her Elven kin and was slowly rediscovering her heritage. She was still quite submissive but even that was slowly changing but the most profound change was in her relationship with Azanath. Many residents of Isengard considered them a couple even if many of the Elves were adamant that should not be the case. Luna knew for a fact that the pair were intimate and were indeed a couple by her definition. Even with the reassurance of the Wizards many of the elves of Isengard frowned on the relationship worried that the former Sorcerer was doing something to control her.

Still, thought Luna, she is coming back to herself and both of them deserve some happiness and the comfort a relationship brings. For all their perceived differences in station they had shared horrible experiences and survived together. There were worse things to base a relationship on.

oOoOoOo

**Near the Northern border of Lothlórien**

Rumil almost cried out in surprise as one of the second born appeared in the clearing below. The stranger was dressed in dark grey with a mottled brown and green cloak thrown over his shoulders.

The human turned in a circle and made a gesture that sent blue lightning arcing from his hands in to the ground where it formed a glowing blue circle before fading.

"Kuruvar," whispered Rumil in his native Sindarian. The stranger was obviously a magic user but what were his intentions?

Moving slowly the elven sentry fitted an arrow to his bow string, although he didn't draw it back. They had been warned that the enemy had been using evil sorcerers and he wasn't going to risk that the stranger was a spy or worse an assassin. He risked a glance towards where his fellow sentries were stationed, had they seen the stranger?

The stranger suddenly looked up and Rumil knew that the kuruvar had detected his presence but before he could react a force reached out and took hold of him, pulling him of his feet and plummeting to the ground. Desperate he tried to reach out and grab at passing branches to slow his descent but he still hit the ground hard enough to stun him, leaving him breathless on the ground. Trying to roll he could see the figure approaching holding something in his hand.

The figure raised its hand and called out in a strange guttural tongue, "Dumkaz Uth…," the figure was thrown backwards, dead before he hit the ground as two arrows struck him, one in the eye and one in the heart.

Rumil heard footsteps and then Calenal and Luinar were kneeling by his side.

"How badly are you hurt cousin?" asked Luinar.

"I may have broken my leg and arm when I hit the ground," replied Rumil.

"Luinar will see to you, I could make the run for a healer," offered Calenal.

"No," hissed Rumil, "The kuruvar did something in the glade Lady Galadriel must be told and Brethilyn and his kin are in the opposite direction to where you must go. Leave us and make the run for Caras Galadhon."

oOoOoOoOo

Galadriel was troubled after Calenal had made his report and left to rest. This tale of a sorcerer near to the warded edge of Lothlórien was worrying. Both due to the fact that he was so near to Elven lands and because it meant that at least one Sorcerer had been outside Mordor when the warding had happened and if there was one then perhaps there were others.

"I think we must report this to the council for it troubles me that we know not what they do. Perhaps the Istari may unravel the mystery," offered Celeborn.

"I will use the mirror to contact Luna and see what our Istari can tell us," agreed Galadriel.

oOoOoOoOo

Luna was cuddling Selene when she felt a familiar touch on her mind, "Galadriel?" Luna placed Selene back in her cot before sitting on the floor and closing her eyes. Almost immediately an image of the Lady of Lothlórien appeared in Luna's mind.

The avatar image of Galadriel looked serious as she quickly delivered her message. "Luna we have had an incident here. A sorcerer was spotted just outside our wards. He was killed after he attacked a sentry but not before he cast some sort of spell. We're worried that he might not be alone and what this means for our people."

Luna didn't bother wasting the energy to create an avatar instead she sent a simple reply of, "We'll be there soon."

oOoOoOo

In the deep gloom at the rear of the cave a heavily cloaked figure leaned over a small fire. The figure remained motionless as a second figure appeared stepping in to the small circle of light.

"Gurlanz was seen," reported the newcomer.

"Is he dead?" asked the hunched figure.

"Yes, he took an arrow to the eye courtesy of the pointy eared bastards."

"Good, Gurlanz was an idiot. And we don't have time for his foolishness. Eat and rest now it's near time for us to spring our trap," the messenger bowed and left the room.

The hooded figure didn't acknowledge the departure except to spit in to the fire once the sound of footsteps had faded.

"Soon we shall see just how good you are wizard," the hooded figure gestured and a dark, twisted staff of iron appeared, "and we'll see if you're good enough."

oOoOoOoOo

"It's good to see you my Lady of Lothlórien and you Lord Celeborn." said Harry with a deferential bow that was mirrored by Azanath.

Galadriel laughed, "And you Harry, you venture out from your school far too infrequently, welcome to you as well Master Azanath."

"My Lady, my Lord," replied Azanath.

Celeborn smiled and gestured to where several elven warriors stood ready, "I would offer you refreshments Harry but I know you would refuse."

Harry laughed and nodded acknowledging the elf's words, "Your wisdom is legendary."

oOoOoOoOo

Harry scratched his head in frustration, "There is something wrong with this, there is a magical signature but I can't work out what it's meant to do. It's almost like a detection spell of some sort but it doesn't seem to do anything."

Azanath looked up from casting his own detection spell, "I've seen this spell before it's what you would call a ward, a fairly simple blood based ward it was taught to me in Mordor."

Harry frowned as he looked over at his student, "What does it do?"

Azanath gestured at the faintly glowing circle, "Essentially it's an alarm designed to light up the area if the species the caster selected crosses the ward line. A bright light is produced."

Harry looked down at the circle and then looked carefully around the small glade, "That still doesn't make sense, the warded area in tiny, why ward such a small area? I'm sensing someone is playing here and I'm sure we won't like the game."

"You think it's a trap or a diversion?" asked Azanath as he too glanced around the area.

"You always were smart Azanath," said a cold voice as three men appeared in the clearing. All three were dressed in heavy cloaks and two had their hoods up obscuring their faces, the third who was apparently the spokesman was a pleasant faced young man whose face wore a polite smile. Harry noted that it didn't reach his eyes which were cold.

Harry raised his hand to stop the Elven warriors in the clearing from moving, "And your name?"

The young man bowed slightly, "You may call me Kaleanae or Kale if you prefer it matters not to me."

"The 'Watcher', changing your name Prurk?" asked Azanath.

Kale shrugged, "A change to signify our changing world, you will I hope pardon my simple ruse I wanted to meet a wizard."

"You could have sent me a message," replied Harry.

"I did," replied Kale.

"And?" prompted Harry, "I am here Sorcerer what do you want?"

Kale smiled his cold eyed smile once again, "What do I want, straight to it eh? I like that. What I want is a truce, with Mordor sealed I find myself free to seek my own fortune as it were. I offer you a truce if you will leave me and my followers in peace."

"I'll not bargain with you servant of Mordor," replied Harry.

Kale's eyes flicked to Azanath, "And yet by your side is a Sorcerer Captain of Mordor, a bit inconsistent don't you think?"

Harry gestured and his staff appeared in his hand, "Azanath has put aside his dark ambition and walks in the light I fear that you do not."

Kale surprised Harry by chuckling, "Walks in the light? Please. Well if you'll not give me a fair hearing then I fear I must secure my safety by other means."

Harry felt the menace in Kale's voice and immediately raised a shield against magical attack even as he caught a glimpse of Azanath doing the same. Unfortunately he wasn't prepared for the thrown dagger that he barely avoided having embedded in his right eye and even that was at the price of a cut on his temple. Spinning he launched a stunner at Kale who swayed out of the way and pulled out a staff of his own.

Beside Harry Azanath cast an explosive hex at the feet of the two hooded men who had begun chanting as Kale attacked. Both were left stumbling as the ground exploded in to their faces. Azanath was about to cast again when the first and then the second were cut down by arrows from the Elven warriors.

Harry raised another shield as a stream of fire hissed toward him. The sorcerer was accomplished but after his initial attack he hadn't managed another strike. When the flames died he rolled left and fire an Explosive hex followed by a Petrifaction curse before rolling again.

Kale rolled out of the path of the Reducto and shielded against the second curse before gesturing toward a near by pair of trees.

Unsure as to what his foe was doing Harry raised his staff and created the most powerful shield he could just before the world exploded in to flames.

When the fires died down Harry looked around to see no sign of Kale. Azanath was climbing to his feet with his robes smoking. The Elven soldiers had apparently been far enough away to avoid injury from what ever it was the sorcerer had done. Harry looked around again and closed his eyes extending his senses….no the sorcerer was gone. With a sigh he took a step toward Azanath and paused as a feeling almost like vertigo almost made him lose his balance. Taking another step he was about to call Azanath when everything went dark.

oOoOoOoOo

Another Chapter done and once again thanks to my Beta xraiderv17 without whom you would see many more errors…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2 of Walking the Path**

A/N: Welcome to Part 2 of Walking the Path

_**Last time:**_

_When the fires died down Harry looked around to see no sign of Kale. Azanath was climbing to his feet with his robes smoking. The Elven soldiers had apparently been far enough away to avoid injury from what ever it was the sorcerer had done. Harry looked around again and closed his eyes extending his senses….no the sorcerer was gone. With a sigh he took a step toward Azanath and paused as a feeling almost like vertigo almost made him lose his balance. Taking another step he was about to call Azanath when everything went dark._

**Chapter 3 – A darkened sky**

**Lothlórien**

Harry awoke to his wife's voice and a blinding headache.

"…he'll be fine; whatever it was there wasn't enough of it in his system to do real damage."

"Luna?" asked Harry quietly with his eyes still shut.

"I'm glad you are awake, how are you feeling?" asked Luna's voice.

"I have a vile headache but otherwise okay, what the hell was it I though we were immune to natural poisons but well," Harry opened his eyes and gestured at himself.

Luna touched Harry's temple with gentle fingers, "It wasn't natural it was a potion and it just took you some time to work it out of your system. What's more worrying is that we have a powerful sorcerer running around outside the wards."

Harry sat up pausing to let Luna conjure a pillow to put behind his back, "And he was powerful, very powerful and he knew enough to counter my attacks."

From a chair near the door Azanath cleared his throat, "His name when I met him was Prurk."

"He was trained in Mordor?" Luna asked.

Azanath shrugged as he leaned forward, "Yes and he was very skilled while he was there. He disappeared after a mission, everyone assumed he was dead, obviously we were wrong."

Harry shook his head, "So the question becomes why he felt the need to do this? Why draw attention to his existence when he was a complete unknown."

"Ego?" suggested Luna.

"No there was more to it, he wanted us to know he's dangerous," mused Harry.

"I think you are both right," said Lady Galadriel from the doorway.

Harry went to sit up before Luna gently pushed him back. Galadriel gestured for Harry to relax as she entered, "Please Harry stay in your bed, this man Kale or what ever he is now calling himself set up an elaborate deceit to lure you to him and it seems he did so as a test of prowess yours or his isn't important. From what we have determined he left the area on foot after his two companions were killed. We are not sure how he avoided our march wardens but somehow he managed to leave our lands without being seen and now we have no inkling of where he may be and who else he is working with and my scrying has yielded nothing."

oOoOoOo

The three magic users from Isengard had no better luck that the elves.

Harry and Azanath had used every magical detection technique they could come up with before realising that however he had done it the wizard had disappeared completely. Even Luna who had been doing flyovers of the area had found no sign of a campsite or any tracks to indicate an escape.

Luna in her owl form came gliding in to land next to her husband, "If I didn't know better I'd suspect he had apparated away."

"I think we need to upgrade the wards a bit," Harry mused as he considered the situation.

"I'll begin to research it when we get back home," assured Luna.

Harry nodded, "Well right after we spread the word, I think our allies need to here about this Kale."

oOoOoOo

**Gondor **

Tirith was still in many ways a man without a past although that was becoming less important as he found himself immersed in the day to day duties as an officer of Gondor but still, on days like today he felt a bit…..apart. Many of his fellow officers were married; hell some had children old enough to marry and one or two were grandparents. All spoke of their wives and children, of burnt dinners and….and some days it bothered him. He nearly jumped when someone cleared their throat.

"Ah Captain what brings you to such a windswept stretch of the walls?"

Tirith turned to see Lady Ivriniel standing at the top of the stairs a heavy cloak around her shoulders.

With a bow Tirith turned as if to walk back toward the guards entrance, "My apologies my Lady I'll leave you to your walk."

Ivriniel smiled at her brothers most prized officer and adviser, "Captain, please there is no need for you to leave."

Tirith smiled sadly as he shrugged, "I fear my Lady that I'd be ill company today."

Ivriniel studied Tirith's face for a moment before stepping forward to place a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Captain….Tirith please my brother and I worry when these black moods are upon you."

Tirith's shoulders slumped as he turned away to look over the city walls toward the river.

"You need to talk to someone," said Ivriniel quietly.

Tirith was silent for a few moments before he began talking, "Some days I feel lost and directionless. I can't remember my godson, my friends, it's all gone. Don't get me wrong I'm happy here it's just that the feeling of loss never quite goes away. I wonder who I really am."

"You are a Captain of Gondor and a confidant of my brother, a respected voice in the council and a mentor to the boys."

Tirith turned to face the Lady of Dol Amroth, "I know my Lady, my life here is more than satisfying it's just that every so often I wonder what I've lost along with my memories."

Both turned as they heard boots on the stairs and a voice called, "Captain Tirith."

A young man in the livery of the tower guard appeared at the top of the stairs, "Captain, His highness has requested your presence in the Stewards chamber."

"Very well, I'll head straight in," acknowledged Tirith before turning to Ivriniel, "My Lady duty calls."

oOoOoOo

"So this sorcerer escaped?" asked Tirith.

"Well the leader did but two of his men were killed," replied Prince Imrahil.

Tirith frowned his expression concerned, "And Harry….ah Lord Harry isn't...um," Tirith trailed off to the amusement of Imrahil.

"No Harry wasn't badly injured and is fully healed," Imrahil assured his friend.

Tirith nodded and gestured toward the guards at the door, "I'll have the watch captains informed of this Kale's appearance."

oOoOoOo

"Azanath my friend you look exhausted, here take a seat man and have something to eat," Azanath nodded thankfully to Harry and sank down on to the padded seat.

"How did it go?" asked Harry as he poured Azanath a glass of Elven wine.

"I've notified Lord Elrond and the other leaders of the council and they have begun to spread the word so by days end we'll have agents on the look out for Kale."

Harry poured himself a glass of wine and took an appreciative sip before replying, "Good, I've let everyone in town know that we need to be on guard as well. If this Kale is as arrogant as he seems he may well try something else."

Azanath closed his eyes for a moment savouring the comfortable chair, "How is Ayrica going with the food supply committee?"

Harry shrugged as he took a seat opposite Azanath. Ayrica had been working with the townsfolk on exactly what was needed to secure their food supply. At the moment they were still relying on food being shipped from Rohan and while the goodwill of the King saw to their needs they would be in trouble if they were ever cut off. The young witch had been so busy that she was rarely seen in the tower.

"Her report is due at the end of the week so I'll guess we'll hear then. I'm hoping its good news but she didn't look happy the last time I saw her."

Azanath considered the ire that would no doubt be communicated to the other magic users in the tower and grinned at Harry, "Well then it was most fortuitous that you sent me forth then, I'm in your debt."

As Harry was about to reply Luna walked in with Selene on her hip and a frustrated Miriel following the pair through the door, "Harry there are two delegations due to arrive tomorrow and we haven't done anything prepare for them."

Harry took Selene off Luna and kissed his wife on the cheek, "I know love, I've been caught up with this Kale business but I did manage to put a few ideas together, enough to start things anyway."

"Ideas Harry?" questioned Luna with a raised eyebrow as she sat on the corner of the lounge.

Harry nodded as he sat back down with Selene, "The Dwarves are leery of who we are and what we are doing here even if the feel they owe us. I think getting dwarves involved here would give us a chance to show them what is happening here and it will mean we might be able to open up some decent trade talks. Even the Elves acknowledge the skills of Dwarven craftsmen."

Luna nodded and accepted a glass of wine from Miriel, "Miriel please pour a glass and join us."

Miriel started and backed back a step, "My Lady it isn't my place to…"

Luna sighed and gestured toward one of the vacant seats, "Miriel please this affects you as much as it does any member of our household. You practically run the tower and watch over Selene, I think that you deserve to at least hear what is going on."

Azanath smiled at Miriel's panicked look, "Even after everything I've seen I'm still surprised by your informality. Both of you seem to relish surprising people."

"It's what keeps me sane. There are so few places where I can just be Harry and I'll be damned if my home won't be one of them." Harry's expression showed just how exasperated he was.

"It's the price of leadership and it tested my sanity as well," said Maglor from the door.

Luna smiled as Miriel poured herself a small glass of wine and sat next to Azanath looking uncomfortable. "Thank you Miriel."

Harry smiled and looked at Maglor who was still standing in the doorway, "Join us?"

Maglor smiled and poured himself a wine and leaned against the desk, "And what is this impromptu meeting about?"

"The delegations," replied Luna.

"Ah, yes the envoys of Dáin II Ironfoot, and the men of Dunland. The later will no doubt prove the more troublesome." said Maglor as he sipped his wine.

"You mentioned that you had a plan concerning the dwarves," said Azanath.

Harry nodded, "Indeed I do. We are running a school here and while Dwarves may not have shown the desire to use our brand of magic they certainly have the ability to enchant items. I was going to consider starting what I was going to call a craft exchange program here in Isengard."

There were a few moments of busy silence as the others puzzled out what Harry meant.

"You mean another school?" asked Luna.

Harry shook his head, "Not straight away. Think of it as a way to let human, elven and dwarven craftsmen meet and discuss their trades. Common ground if you will."

"That's actually a good idea," mused Luna.

Azanath leaned forward on his chair, "What about craft secrets? It's always been my understanding that the dwarves and elves have always been rather, ah secretive about their crafts."

"That's the beauty of it. We are neutral ground," replied Harry.

Luna looked a bit pensive as she spoke, "And if we can get the dwarves to consider the idea as a way to come up with new techniques. Maybe but it will be tricky. Still they might go for it even if it is just repaying a debt. They will also get their 'in' to Isengard and what's happening here. I know the dwarves have always been a bit suspicious of the schools motives even if they don't say so in council."

"Will Master Harry need rooms prepared for his guests?" asked Miriel.

Harry cringed at the 'Master', "Miriel please, it's Harry and yes prepare some chambers please.

"Okay, so the Men of Dunland?" asked Luna.

Maglor gestured toward the map on the wall, "Dunland is an area north west of Rohan as for the people, well we don't know a lot about them. Loosely aligned clans led by chieftains. Traditionally very aggressive and independent, they've been in constant conflict with Rohan and Gondor over ownership of their lands. They see Rohan as stealing their lands."

"Why would they send an envoy?" asked Harry.

Azanath shook his head, "No idea, surely they don't think that we will back them against Rohan and Gondor."

"I can't see what they may want considering that we are consorting with people they see as enemies. Perhaps they want in on the council?" offered Luna.

Now Maglor shook his head, "I wouldn't think so but perhaps…..actually there were some cryptic notes among Saruman's notes about Dunland. Hmmm perhaps they simply want to know where the new masters of Isengard stand."

Maglor tapped the map on the wall his grace finger pointed at the gap of Rohan, "Well they'll be here in a three days so maybe we should find out where Rohan stands."

oOoOoOo

**Rivendell**

"So Mithrandir what do you make of this Kale?" asked Elrond as the two of them walked along the pathway in the main gardens.

Gandalf considered his reply as they walked a few more steps, "The idea that a sorcerer of Mordor managed to escape the warding worries me."

Elrond nodded, "Harry's warning was apt and I too worry about what else this sorcerer may attempt. The attack just outside Elven territory was not I fear just a test of our wizards but rather a warning that he is not deterred by our defences."

"One we have heeded," assured Gandalf. "We are all working on increasing our vigilance."

Elrond nodded, "What news of Gondor?"

"Prince Imrahil and his sister have the city well in hand. Although the council of Lords is not that cohesive; they have been given enough power to keep them happy and enough information to make them nervous. On a happier note the military and the common citizenry are staunch in their support."

"That news while unsurprising is pleasing nevertheless. Gondor is of vital importance."

"Indeed," agreed Gandalf.

oOoOoOo

Miriel watched as Azanath tugged off his boots and sat back on to his bed.

"My Lord?"

Azanath sighed as he lay back on the bed, "Miriel you do not have to call me such. You are welcome to use my name."

"Do you need me?" asked Miriel quietly.

Azanath knew what she was asking and a part of him longed to touch her exquisite body but to do so would be a disaster.

"Miriel you are my friend not my body slave. What would Luna say?"

"Do I not please you?" asked Miriel quietly.

Azanath sat up to look at the former slave, "You know you do but it is not right. You have your freedom and I'll not take that from you."

"Please My Lord….Azanath, I need you," pleaded Miriel as she took another step closer.

Azanath tried to think of something to say to stop the elfmaid but all thought of that disappeared as her lips touched his.

oOoOoOo

**Rohan - Edoras**

Théoden of Rohan roared with laughter as he watched his nephew trying to escape his fathers clutches. The four year old was naked and had apparently managed to escape his bath and elude his nursemaid long enough to find his way to his uncle's council chambers.

Éomer's naked exploits came to an end when his cousin plucked him up from behind.

"Ha cousin back to your nursemaid you go," Prince Théodred grinned at his father and uncle as the sixteen year old threw his cousin over his shoulder and carried the laughing boy from the room.

A red faced Éomund bowed to his king, "My apologies."

Théoden managed to control his laughter in the face of his brother-in-laws embarrassment. "It does me good to be reminded of family, a thing too long absent from these halls after…..after Elfhild."

Éomund noted his kings pained expression at the mention of his dead wife he was about to say something when his own wife marched in the door with Éowyn in her arms.

"Brother I apologise for interrupting your court…." Managed Théodwyn before the king raised his hand to halt her apology.

"Sister it is of no importance, although the lad might give Théodred a run for his money if he gets loose again."

The king held out his hands for his niece and smiled when she was placed in his arms. "A beautiful girl we must see to her dowry sister she'll grow up a Princess of Rohan."

There was a loud thump as the main door swung open admitting one of the kings guards, "My Lord the Lady Ayrica of Eastfold seeks audience with the King of the Mark."

"A day for family then," said Théoden to his sister with a smile as he waved his hand at the guard.

The guard nodded and retreated outside for a moment before a figure clad in a silvery grey robe entered. Ayrica quickly walked up to the throne and curtseyed gracefully before addressing her kinfolk.

Ayrica smiled and held out a silvery metal scroll case, "Highness, I bring greetings from Isengard."

Éomund accepted the scroll case on behalf of the King. Théoden merely raised an eyebrow at the formality, "Return my greetings to your Lord upon your return Lady Ayrica, now why so formal kinswoman?"

Ayrica laughed and pulled her Aunt in to a hug, "Hello Auntie."

After her aunt she hugged her uncle and kissed his cheek, "It's good to see you both. How are the girls?"

"They are both well and loving living in Edoras. They will be thrilled to see you when they get back from their ride," replied Théodwyn with a smile.

Ayrica smiled at the image of the King of Rohan cuddling his infant niece, "And how are Éomer and little Éowyn?"

"Growing like colts," was the laughing reply.

"So what brings you to my court?" asked Théoden with a smile.

Ayrica gestured toward the scroll case, "It's all in the message but mainly Harry and Luna are worried about a few things and wanted to organise a meeting."

"A council meeting?" asked Éomund.

"No, well not really, one of the chieftain's out of Dunland has approached Harry for a meeting."

"Who?" asked Théoden his expression intent for the Dunlendings had been a thorn in his people's side for too long.

"Broca of the Fens," replied Ayrica.

Éomund scratched at his beard, "I've heard of him, he's a minor chieftain."

"A raider?" asked Théoden.

Éomund shook his head, "No he's never been a raider. He's a hard man but he has always kept to his own lands."

"So why approach Isengard?" asked Ayrica.

Éomund shrugged a puzzled expression on his face, "I don't know. It's a strange move for a Dunlending. What would drive them to dealing with their enemies?"

"It could be infighting amongst the tribes," offered Théodwyn.

Her husband paused to consider her words. While not a warrior she had lived with the curse of Dunlending raiders all her life and she knew politics.

Éomund smiled proudly, "It is a good thought my wife even if we are speculating."

"I'll let Harry know that we are not sure and I'll pass on our speculations," said Ayrica with a smile for her aunt.

Théoden cleared his throat, "Surely you're not departing my halls without allowing me to show you proper hospitality?"

"Your sisters will be vexed if you depart without a chance to speak to you," warned Théodwyn.

Ayrica laughed and curtseyed to the king.

oOoOoOo

Harry leaned back in to his chair and considered the information Ayrica had reported to Luna. She had been scheduled to apparate back last night but had apparently stayed the night with her relatives. It was good to see her staying in contact with them. The gist of it was that King Théoden and his advisors had not come up with anything that he hadn't already considered.

"Oh well no doubt we'll find out when they get here," muttered Harry as stood and stretched before making his way to his families rooms. Selene needed a good tickle and he was the man to do it.

However Selene was not in her room and so he made his way to his own room. Luna wasn't in either, more than likely she was off with Selene. Harry sat on his bed and smiled to himself. He had a free afternoon and no one to spend it with. He was about to go in search of company in the library when he noticed the new bath Luna had added to their bathroom. The transfigured bath was a huge two person affair and rather decadent in his opinion. The servants would be cursing them if they had to carry enough hot water to fill it. Not that they had to for Luna had pointed out that a simple combination of an Aguamenti Charm and a warming charm would suffice.

Perhaps it was time to try it out.

Twenty minutes later he was soaking in a hot bath and all was right with the world.

He cracked an eye open when someone laughed and called his name, "Harry."

"Hmmm?" was his articulate reply as he saw his wife watching him from the doorway.

"You look comfortable Harry. Maybe I should join you?"

"Come on then," encouraged Harry.

Luna smiled and undid her dress, letting in slide to the floor to pool at her feet. Next she removed her bra dropping it at her feet. Her bra was followed by her knickers. She then stepped out of the pile of her clothes and walked slowly to the bath with Harry's eyes tracking her every move. His eyes moved over her taking in her slimness and the movement of her long silver hair over her bare skin.

"Dear Merlin you're beautiful," whispered Harry. Luna's beauty never failed to generate awe and desire in equal parts.

"As are you Harry, inside and out," replied Luna as she leaned forward to gently kiss his lips.

They took a few minutes to just soak before Luna asked Harry to turn around. She then gently washed his back. A favour returned by Harry. After a nice long soak with Luna leaning against his chest they climbed out and dried off.

"My love?" whispered Luna with urgency in her voice.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he turned to face her.

"Make love to me. I need you Harry."

With a nod he picked her up to carry her to their bed, "Have I been neglecting you?"

Luna kissed his neck "Never but I wouldn't object to more snuggle time."

Harry laughed as he pulled her in to a hug, "We've been busy haven't we."

Luna kissed his neck and ran a hand down his back, "True my love but let's make sure that we leave enough time for the important things," kissing his neck again she let her right hand slide south.

Harry moaned as his wife's hand took a firm grip and lowered her to the bed, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

oOoOoOo

Broca was a short, wiry and swarthy. His thinning black hair topped a narrow sharp featured face. Not a handsome man but there was something in his dark glittering eyes. He had a look of fierce, confident intelligence. Harry was reminded in some ways of Éomund. They were both men that knew their own worth.

Harry watched the man as he walked toward the front of the tent. When he reached a spot three feet from Harry and the seated Luna he bowed his head in a gesture of respect.

"I am Broca, leader of my clan. You are the wizard?"

Harry nodded and Broca studied him for a long moment before nodding.

"I ask for a parlay. Will you grant it?" Despite the abrupt nature of his words it was clear the man was trying to set up a formal meeting.

"I will Lord Broca," replied Harry.

Broca's sharp face showed a bit of relief as he nodded, "May my companions approach?"

Harry nodded.

Broca had arrived with a small retinue of three riders, one of whom was a young woman. All three approached to stand behind Broca and bowed to Harry and Luna. Two were introduced as his guards Wulfere and Gauld. The young woman was introduced as Brada and was apparently Broca's daughter.

Harry smiled at Brada before returning his attention to the Dunlending leader, "You are all welcome in Isengard. My Lady has arranged for a meal for us all or if you prefer to rest…."

"A meal would be welcome Lord Wizard," replied Broca with every appearance of sincerity.

Harry laughed at the title, "Harry please. I am new to rulership and to in all honesty I prefer to be informal when I can."

Broca's stern visage shifted for a moment in to a half-smile as Harry stood and helped Luna to her feet.

oOoOoOo

The meal had been somewhat awkward but not without some friendly discussion. Harry had watched Ayrica endeavouring to strike up a conversation with Brada while he and Luna had discussed a variety of inconsequential topics with Broca. When the meal ended Harry invited Broca to join him on a walk around the tree lined avenues of Isengard.

After a few moments of walking Broca cleared his throat, "You are new to these lands?"

"Yes I am," replied Harry although he was sure the man meant Isengard rather than Middle earth.

"You know of our dispute with the horselords?" asked Broca.

"I know some of the history between your peoples," replied Harry carefully his tone neutral.

Broca took a deep breath before speaking again, "Then you understand how hard it is for me to be here, how many of my kin will see this?"

"I am not sure I understand," said Harry.

"My daughter is my only child, my heir if you can credit such a thing. Her mother, my wife Aelfwine died in her birthing. I have no other heir and I do not foresee one in my future. I tell you this because my plans for her were to betroth her to a strong man and thus assure my peoples future. Then the incidents began."

"Incidents?" asked Harry.

"Sorcery, wizard, she threw a man across the room with a wave of her hand. My people have little patience for such…..powers."

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Then we do in deed have something we need to discuss."

oOoOoOo

Harry collapsed on to his bed muttering.

"What is it love?" asked Luna as she walked in from the other room still brushing her long hair.

Rolling over to look at his wife and repeated him self in a more normal voice, "Brada is a witch."

"Ah I had a feeling she might have potential. I even had a chat with her after the meal. So a potential witch, a bit of an interesting political situation then," was Luna's opinion as she continued to wield her brush.

Harry sighed, loudly "You might say that yes. Personally I would like to give the Valar a right piece of my mind."

Luna looked thoughtful as she sat on the bed next to her husband. "Look at it as an opportunity to influence both sides."

"Maybe," agreed Harry. "How did you find her, when you had you chat?"

Luna stopped brushing her hair and turned to look at Harry, "She was a bit quiet. Overwhelmed by all the attention but there was a quick mind hidden away behind all that."

With a nod of acknowledgement Harry sat up and gestured toward the window. "Even if the politics of it is murky she'll be welcome here. I hope we can convince her father to let her attend."

oOoOoOo

Broca did, although he had some rather serious reservations. His heir would be living amongst a people that his had been in conflict with for generations. In the end his permission had taken an oath from Harry to see to her protection.

As Broca and Harry descended the stairs to speak with Brada they found her sitting, watching Ayrica create a small flame in her palm. Extinguish it and the recast the spell. The look of rapt attention on her face reminded Harry of a young Hermione.

Broca watched his daughter for a few moments before calling her over. Brada immediately stood and walked to her father. Broca laid his hand on her shoulder, "Brada you will be studying under the wizard."

Her eyes went to the floor, "Yes father."

Broca squeezed her shoulder, "Be strong girl and you will make me proud."

Brada's head came up as she looked her father in the eyes, "I will father."

The Dunlending chieftain stroked his daughters face before turning to address Harry. "Wizard I leave her in your care. If….if you need anything send word to me."

Harry smiled before bowing to Broca, "My lord Broca you have left in my care a most precious gift. I will guard her as if she were my own daughter."

Broca seemed about to speak but in the end he simply nodded and turned on his heel and walked from the room.

oOoOoOo

"My Lord what will my duties be?" asked Brada as she trailed behind Harry.

Harry gestured toward the door to the library, "As my student you are here to learn to control your gift. As a resident of the tower their will be plenty of opportunities for you to find something you are interested in. Till you find your feet I'll have you working with Ayrica. There is a great deal going on at the moment so we won't be doing any training for a while. Till then I want you to work on your reading and writing with Ayrica and Maglor." Seeing the look of well almost panic on the teenagers face he smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry you will be introduced properly to everyone at dinner."

As they entered the library they were met by Maglor.

The tall elf bowed to Brada, "Greetings Brada daughter of Broca, it is a pleasure to welcome you to our ranks."

"T-Thank you Lord," replied Brada.

Maglor gestured for Brada to sit, "Before we start with anything formal I would like you to tell me of yourself, your life."

Brada looked confused, "My life?"

Maglor took a seat across from her, "Yes Brada your life. I like to know somewhat of those I teach. It will help me understand what you are interested in."

Brada paused for a few moments before looking up at Maglor, "I grew up in our village…."

As Brada began to speak Harry slowly backed out of the library and closed the door behind him.

oOoOoOo

Kale sat and studied the elf maid opposite him. She was beautiful in the Elven way. Slim and ethereal with blond hair and green eyes she almost looked like one of the Vanya. Although right now her beautiful eyes were narrowed in impotent anger.

She would serve his purposes nicely.

With a slight smile he leaned forward and gestured for his men to stand clear of the elf.

"I mean you no harm and you have my word that you will leave here unharmed."

"Why then have you done this?"

"I needed a messenger and you will serve admiringly as such," he replied and place a sealed scroll case on the rough hewn table. "I wish this message delivered to Isengard. Don't worry it is simply a message and will cause no harm."

The elf maid tilted her head her expression puzzled, "Then why this subterfuge?"

Ah a thinker. What a waste that she was so irrevocably tied to the light. Kale appreciated smart people no matter their gender or race. "Because my dear I wish to make a point."

oOoOoOo

Updated on the 23/1/12


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 2 of Walking the Path**

**Disclaimer: Just a reminder I do not own any part of JK Rowling's or JRR Tolkien's great works. This piece of fiction garners neither profit nor ownership. **

_A/N – Just picked up a spelling error in previous chapters – Isengard should be Isengard. My shameful error has now been fixed in this chapter. Thanks for the PM's pointing it out._

_**Last time:**_

"_Why then have you done this?" _

"_I needed a messenger and you will serve admiringly as such," he replied and place a sealed scroll case on the rough hewn table. "I wish this message delivered to Isengard. Don't worry it is simply a message and will cause no harm."_

_The elf maid tilted her head her expression puzzled, "Then why this subterfuge?" _

_Ah a thinker. What a waste that she was so irrevocably tied to the light. Kale appreciated smart people no matter their gender or race. "Because my dear I wish to make a point_

**Chapter 4 – School is in**

**Isengard**

It had been nearly a month since Brada was presented with her staff and joined the students in the tower. Now the library of Isengard was finally becoming the classroom Harry and Luna had envisioned.

It was in the library that Maglor taught about the history Middle Earth, the Elves and the Valar. It was where Harry and Luna taught the theory of magic and what magical lore of the Valar they deemed to be appropriate for their students. Azanath taught the others of the Sorceries of the enemy so that they could counter them and it was here where the more occasional students like Tirith, Gandalf and his fellow wizard Radagast the Brown came to learn what lore their duties allowed them. Indeed visitors to Isengard would see some spectacular sights just walking the grounds as new spells were tested in what Harry dubbed the 'firing range'.

In town the new craft schools were erecting the first buildings of what Harry hoped would one day be a centre of learning open to all beings. The first dwarven master smiths to arrive in Isengard could be seen conversing with their human and elven colleagues as they discussed the potential layout of their new forges. In a way that discussion amongst the master craftsmen was a metaphor for all of Isengard. It was a community built on cooperation rather than race.

Harry was reflecting on the recent changes as he led a procession of witches and wizards from the tower in to town. Today was the seventh day and therefore market day and Luna insisted the he, as Lord of Isengard should be present. He had to admit that it wasn't an onerous duty. Trying baked goods from the local baker or maybe giving his opinion on the weight and weave of a bolt of linen and most important of all taking the time to talk to all those who approached him.

It was also an opportunity for all the towers residents to interact with the people of the town. Luna in particular enjoyed walking the town with Selene. Mother and daughter would stop investigate anything that took their interest. Luna seemed determined that Selene experience as much as possible. It was also Brada's first outing as a student of the tower. Harry glanced over to where the young witch was walking with Ayrica. She seemed to be settling in well and appeared to have struck up a tentative friendship with the other girl.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud voice calling out, "My Lord!"

Harry turned to see Hillath the builder. The short stocky man was waving him over.

"My Lord we have….well it may be best if you look for yourself," Hillath gestured toward one of the newly refurbished buildings.

Harry gestured and was led in to where half a dozen young men and two dwarves were standing around a hole in the floor. From the equipment it appeared that they had been laying flagstones.

Hillath gestured toward the group, "The lads were just putting the finishing touches on the building for the crafters competition. They pulled up a flagstone and found this." In the middle of the floor a dark hole could seen.

Harry looked in to the hole and whistled softly before turning to one of the young men, "Please go and ask the Lady Luna and the others to join me here."

oOoOoOo

**Minas Tirith**

Tirith parried a thrust from Prince Imrahil with his sword and then feinted with a counter as a disguise for a quick thrust with his off hand parrying dagger. The Prince however was more than capable of denying such an easy win. He spun like a dancer to avoid the dagger as his buckler swung upwards striking Tirith in the face and driving him back a step.

"Hooray Uncle, he got you that time Tirith!" called out Boromir from his place on the training ground steps.

Tirith chuckled as he sheathed his dagger then his sword. "You my young Lord should be with your tutor, should you not?"

"Aye but I found him beset by ants," replied Boromir with a straight face ruined by his lips fighting to form a smile.

"Ants you say?" Prince Imrahil asked in a flat tone.

Tirith gave the young boy a disbelieving look as he unbuckled and removed his helmet, "Good try Boromir. In future I'd suggest losing the smile."

Imrahil sighed, loudly. Boromir was a good boy but some fool had been filing the boys head with stories of pranks. He had been hoping to send his wards to study for a time in Isengard but this sort of behaviour. He was about to berate his young charge for once more escaping his lessons when a soft laugh sounded.

All three turned to see Lady Ivriniel who had just walked up behind Boromir, "It would appear I have found our young truant. Come nephew your brother and tutor search the tower for you."

"Ah aunt Niel I was…I was…" Boromir trailed off as his Aunt continued to stare at him.

"You were?" prompted Ivriniel.

Boromir appeared to decide to give his story up as a bad idea and fell back to complaining, "Its boring aunty all his lessons are boring. History this and herb lore that. I want to be a soldier of Gondor."

Tirith laughed and walked over to kneel in front of Boromir, "I understand Boromir, I really do but I think you are forgetting something."

Boromir looked up at his uncles guard captain and tilted his head in puzzlement.

Tirith gestured at Prince Imrahil, "His highness is a great leader of men and a great warrior. He is also a scholar who has studied much of what makes up your lessons. He has done this because you never know what knowledge you will need in your life. A wise man accumulates as much as he can."

Boromir nodded and Prince Imrahil held out a hand to pull the young boy to his feet, "Come nephew I'll walk you back to your lessons and I'll share some stories and you can judge for your self the wisdom in my captains words."

As the Prince and his young charge made their way up the stone steps a chuckling Tirith removed his gauntlets and began to unbuckle the straps for his vambraces.

"You have a way with children Captain," said Ivriniel with a smile.

Tirith inclined his head in acknowledgement of the words. "I fear that may be the case," he replied with a smile.

Ivriniel frowned for a moment before laughing, "Oh so it was you that has been corrupting my nephews. I'll have you know captain that the boy's poor tutor is after blood. It seems that his room is infested with ants. Somehow he has reached the conclusion that the boys released them during the night."

Tirith smiled, "Ah such a dastardly deed seems beyond the ken of such young minds."

Ivriniel shook her head, "Hmmm you know I should say something here about responsibility and such but the image of their pompous tutor dancing around brushing of ants…..well it has its…..attraction," with that she graced him with a final smile before turning and walking back up the steps. At the top she glanced back over her shoulder to see Tirith still starring up the stairs.

oOoOoOo

Half an hour's work saw the hole expanded to reveal a broad stairwell descending in to what appeared to be man made sub-level. Harry gathered several armed guards and stationed them around the stairs while he and the other residents of the tower decided on a plan of action.

Harry would lead Azanath and Maglor along with two guards in to the underground area while Luna and the other magic users would stand ready to aid them should they need it.

An hour after they descended the scouting party returned with exciting news. The underground area appeared to be an armory that had lain undisturbed for a long time. Maglor speculated that the weapons were likely to be Númenórean based on their design.

"Could it be the original armory for the tower?" asked Luna as she examined a long slender blade.

Maglor nodded as he studied the blade in Luna' hands, "Quite possibly, as far as I know Gondor sealed Orthanc in the third age. These armaments and this stonework however date back to when the men of Númenór first built the tower. It's truly a remarkable find."

Harry nodded as he considered what to do before turning to Azanath, "Azanath please see if you can find the master smiths. I think we had best leave a more detailed search to their men."

The Smiths arrived and were shown the large collection of arms. The Human, Elven and Dwarven smiths were soon engrossed in the collection and were somewhat reluctant to be pulled away from the dusty racks.

After speaking to the Master Smiths Harry left further investigation of the armoury in their hands, "Although I'll expect a report soon, as well as your opinion on the quality of the equipment."

"Give us a day or two my lord," replied the dwarven smith. "I think lord Maglor is right with his dates. These are old and I must say in rather excellent condition."

One of the human smiths laughed quietly, "T'is an unexpected find the building above must have been a barracks of some such. My lads are terrified they've been tomb robbing. "

oOoOoOo

"An interesting day," offered Luna as she sat with Selene in her lap. They were simply enjoying the pleasant afternoon as they waited for the communities communal meal to be served. Tonight there would be no rank as the residents of Isengard came together to share a meal. Harry had needed to put his foot down on the issue but he had managed to stop the townsfolk building him a raised dais from which to hold court.

Harry passed Luna a slice of apple, "Well at least it was a good surprise. Those weapons mean that we can, if needed see everyone armed, unless Gondor demands them back of course."

"We could always sell them," replied Luna before she popped the apple in her mouth.

Harry shook his head, "Hmmm money _is_ one of the problems on the horizon."

Luna nodded, "I know Maglor ran me through the finances last week. We need to come up with a reliable means to make money. Right now we're relying on the goodwill of the council for anything beyond what we produce on our own."

Harry cut another slice of apple for Luna, "I know love, our treasury isn't all that deep but it's not a disaster. Perhaps we need to get the others thinking about it. Trade is just starting to pick up and once the day student program begins and the trade schools get up and running…..I think we'll be okay. We do still have some of Saruman's ill gotten plunder; we may as well use it for the good of the community."

"What about a…Gandalf has just apparated in to the tower," warned Luna as she felt her wards shiver.

Harry stood but held up his hand to stop Luna when she went to follow. "No stay love, no need for you to miss out on the night. Odds are Gandalf has a message from the council." Harry gave Selene a wave and apparated away.

oOoOoOo

Harry appeared in the library to find Gandalf studying the large map of Arda on the wall.

Harry smiled and greeted the elder wizard with a friendly nod, "Hello Gandalf."

Gandalf's inclined his head to acknowledge the friendly greeting, "Greetings to you my friend but alas I fear the pleasantries must wait for I find myself the bearer of worrying news."

Harry gestured for Gandalf to take a seat in one of the comfortable chairs near the window. With a gesture the shutters opened letting in the last of the afternoon light as he joined the elder wizard.

"Just after dawn this morning Lord Elrond received a message from King Thranduil. An elf-maid had approached him with a disturbing story of how she had been overpowered by several assailants and then abducted. Her attackers then gave her a message to deliver before they returned her to Thranduil's hall by an unknown means." As he finished speaking he handed Harry a sealed scroll.

Harry took the scroll, "This is the message?"

Gandalf nodded, "I checked both it and the seal for magic but I can't sense anything. It is apparently simply a scroll addressed to the Wizard of Isengard."

Harry summoned his staff and cast his own detection spells that also revealed nothing, "I can't detect anything either."

"Perhaps we should open it?" suggested Gandalf.

With a wave of his staff Harry raised a small localised shield around the letter and cracked the seal. When nothing happened he gently unrolled the scroll. The message written within was in a fair hand in graceful elvish script. A fact he acknowledged even as he began reading.

_Lord Potter of Isengard, _

_With your ingenious blockade of Mordor in place my former master is taken out of the game. At least until he finds a way past your trap. Until that day I suggest a truce of sorts. I give my word that I will leave you and yours alone if you will extend the same courtesy to my followers. _

_You may deliver your reply to my agent Fuzar who shall be awaiting you atop Amon Sûl for two days and nights._

_Kale lord of Angmar_

Harry passed the scroll to Gandalf and sat back to watch him read it.

"An unforeseen development," said Gandalf as he lowered the note.

Harry frowned and gestured at the scroll, "Lord of Angmar no less, this Kale doesn't lack courage. I would expect that the Nazgûl would be less than impressed with his presumption."

Gandalf sat back in to the comfortable chair, "It is not a matter for jest Harry. If he has indeed established himself in Angmar he will no doubt become a rallying point for the dark and a threat to the northern realms."

Harry inclined his head acknowledging Gandalf's point, "You are right of course my friend but a handful of wizards does not an army make."

Gandalf leaned forward, "Do you think he will long remain so? Not all the evils of Mordor are contained behind your warding. No doubt the enemy has countless spies and worse wandering middle earth. No this Kale is a threat and one we should heed."

"What do you make of his offer?" asked Harry.

Gandalf considered the question as he stroked his beard, "I think the offer made with the use of an abducted elf-maid is designed to show you that he can get to you regardless of where you are, as to his reasons for inviting a meeting that alas I cannot say."

Harry made a gesture and reached out with his mind touching Luna's and wordlessly requesting her presence, "I've summoned Luna. I'll want a plan in place before I even consider meeting this envoy."

oOoOoOo

"I think we should do it," said Luna quietly.

Harry looked over at his wife seeking an explanation as she smiled serenely at the two wizards, "It's sure to be a ploy of some sort but even from that we may learn something of value. If nothing else we may be able to validate some of the things in his message."

"It would be foolish to go alone," cautioned Gandalf.

Luna nodded, "He didn't mention any requirements just a timeframe. I at least will be accompanying you. I'd suggest Azanath as well. He knew this Kale and he is a good judge of men and their motivations."

"And all three of us can just apparate out if needed," mused Harry.

"All four, I think it wise that I get a look at this Kale," added Gandalf.

oOoOoOo

They had been waiting for nearly two hours and it was only the judicious use of warming charms that had made it even vaguely pleasant.

"This would be an absolutely vile place to live," said Luna as they stood amid the windswept ruins on Amon Sûl.

"I think people were stationed here as guards rather than tourists," Harry replied with a smile.

"Harry, Luna," warned Azanath as he pointed to the northern sky.

Flying toward them was a huge raven perhaps five times the size of a natural specimen. The huge bird circled them once and then swept in to land. After a moment it seemed to shimmer and waver before transfiguring in to a dark haired olive skinned man wearing a heavy black cloak. With a flourish the man bowed to Harry.

"Lord Isengard I am Fuzar," the tome was respectful but the eyes were cold and disdainful.

Harry acknowledged the courtesy with a slight nod, "I believe you are awaiting our reply."

"Lord Kale awaits your reply on his offered truce," said Fuzar.

Harry frowned as he seemed to consider Fuzar's words, "A truce? I am somewhat at a loss as to why we would wish for a truce."

"Lord Kale believes a battle is inevitable once the dark lord escapes your trap. Till then why waste lives in a pointless conflict?" asked Fuzar.

"How humane of your lord to think of our people…..but it also occurs to me that such a truce would also give your people time to fortify and attract allies to your cause," said Harry maintaining eye contact with Fuzar even though he could see Luna casting some sort of spell in the background.

Kale's messenger seemed to not notice Luna although throughout the conversation he had seemed unconcerned by the fact he was surrounded and simply returned Harry's stare, "Then you understand that we will do what we must to secure our survival."

Harry's expression hardened as "Tell your master that he would do better to go south and seek shelter amongst his master's allies because if he stays in the North he shall be setting himself against the council of the free peoples. We will not suffer our enemies to establish a stronghold in the north."

Fuzar face twisted in to a sneer, "You speak as if you can stop us."

"And you speak as if your master had already won by feat of arms," said Gandalf.

Fuzar turned his sneering visage toward Gandalf, "Be silent greybeard lest you invoke my masters wroth!"

"If your master fails to heed my warning then we shall see," replied Harry calmly.

Fuzar made no reply he simply spread his arms and transformed in to his raven form. The huge raven flapped its wings twice and then launched it self in to the air.

After watching the raven until he was sure it wasn't returning Harry turned to Luna and raised an eyebrow.

Luna smiled, "You saw?"

Harry nodded, "I saw the movement but only just and I couldn't work out the spell."

"A tracker, I thought we might need confirmation that Kale is in Angmar," explained Luna.

Harry turned to look at Azanath, "Did you recognise him?"

Azanath shook his head, "No but that doesn't mean all that much. Sorcerers were spread across Sauron's realm."

Gandalf frowned as he looked around the others, "It seemed like a pointless meeting he must have known we would never reached an agreement."

"Fuzar wasn't negotiating he was simply making a statement. What worries me is that I can't see why Kale bothered. He could have said everything in his damn scroll," said Harry with his own frown.

Luna seemed about to speak before her eyes turned silver and she staggered, "Harry the wards something has bypassed them."

"Where Luna?" asked Harry as he took her arm to steady her.

"Isengard….Rivendell…by the Valar they are passing the wards …everywhere," Luna shuddered and went limp in Harry's arms and he lowered her gently to the ground.

oOoOoOo

**Isengard**

Maglor was talking Brada and Ayrica through an ancient elvish tome on the creation of Arda when a loud ringing noise began. Immediately Maglor stood and crossed over to a cabinet and pulled out a long elvish sword in an elaborate scabbard. Pulling out a second sword he passed it to Ayrica.

"Summon your staves and we must see to the defences. Ayrica you are with me. Brada find Miriel and stay with her and Selene in the tower. Their safety is your responsibility."

"Master, have you another blade?" asked Brada.

Maglor turned to the younger girl his eyes assessing her for a moment before passing her a sword as well;"You've been trained?"

Brada expertly buckled the sword to her left hip and then made a gesture summoning her staff, "My father saw to my instruction."

Maglor nodded, "Go then and keep them safe."

Brada nodded and ducked out the door.

Maglor unsheathed his sword and gestured for Ayrica to follow him as he headed for the stairs. They both knew that the ward alarm would have seen the citizens of Isengard gathering arms and gathering near the tower. Once they reached them they would have a large force of experienced warriors on hand to face the threat to the people of Isengard.

oOoOoOo

Brada arrived at Harry and Luna's room just as Miriel was walking out with Selene in a sling. The elf-maid was carrying a long dagger that was almost a short sword.

Miriel paused as she spotted Brada, "What is happening?"

Brada gestured toward the library, "Master Maglor has taken Ayrica and gone to find out. He wanted me to stay here and help you protect Selene."

"Where would be safest?" asked Miriel.

Brada considered the question for a moment before deciding it would be safer to seek out Miriel's room, "We'll barricade ourselves in to your room."

oOoOoOo

Maglor with Ayrica at his side made it to the assembly point near the centre of the village just as a rider from the gates reined in. Seeing the two residents of the tower he dismounted and passed his reins to another man and rushed over.

"Lord Maglor, my lady there's nothing to be seen at the gate. Torgen and I have been on duty since midmorning we've seen nothing. We heard the alarm and Torgen sent me riding in after we closed the gates."

"Perhaps a false alarm?" suggested Ayrica.

Despite the lack of any visible enemies Maglor was feeling uneasy. Luna had been very clear about the intent based wards she had placed around Isengard. "Search the town and be careful we have no idea what caused the alarm so take no risk and assume nothing."

Within moments groups or armed townsmen were checking buildings. Several elves had strung their bows and were keeping a close watch on the children and unarmed women gathering in the open square.

One of the younger men came jogging over, "Lord Maglor, everyone is here ain't no one missing we can see. Well save some of the lads out hunting."

"Perhaps they were simply testing the wards?" Maglor mused. He turned to speak to Ayrica but found her staring at Orthanc.

"Master…..is that smoke?"

Maglor looked up at the tower and spotted the smoke, "By the Valar…Get some men together and follow us. I fear we have enemies in the tower. Ayrica take us back to the library."

oOoOoOo

Zanuther almost laughed as the Elf and the young witch passed him on the stairs. It appeared that Kale's stealth spells were holding up well. His mission was simple; destroy as much of the tower as he could. He also had orders to abduct or failing that to kill any young children in the tower.

With a flick of his blackened steel rod he cast a fire spell at any item he deemed flammable. Kale had warned him that he had less than an hour to complete his mission.

As he set fires he quickly realised that the tower was deserted which suited his main mission perfectly but meant he wasn't likely to find his secondary targets.

He was about to head to the next level when he heard a child cry out. Smiling grimly he pulled a long dagger from his hip sheath and moved toward the door. A simple unlocking spell failed so he took the more expedient route and tried to kick the door in.

oOoOoOo

Brada watched the door as Miriel tried to keep Selene quiet. So far nothing had disturbed them. Brada was about to ask if Miriel had any water when she smelled smoke.

"Miriel open your window I think there is a fire."

Miriel nodded and opened the window. Alone on the bed Selene cried loudly before Miriel picked her up. Almost immediately there was a thump on the door followed by another. Brada thanked the Valar that she had the foresight to barricade the door. She certainly didn't know any spells to seal the door.

Her slight relief changed quickly to concern as she noticed an increase in the smoke. As she looked she could see that the bottom of the door had begun to smoulder.

oOoOoOo

Zanuther knew time was growing short so with a dark smile he cast several more fire spells. His couldn't get them with his blade but the fire or the smoke would work just as well.

oOoOoOo

Ayrica transported Maglor directly in to the Library itself. The room was smoky but the library looked undamaged. Moving quickly they made their way through the tower. Ayrica was creating streams of water putting out fires as they passed. Maglor however was peering through the smoke haze looking for any hint of an enemy. Whilst not magical Maglor was far from powerless, he was one of the firstborn and he had come to his adulthood in Aman. When he chose he could cast his perceptions in to the other realm. Little could escape the sight of a powerful Elder when they were actively looking.

Maglor paused as they approached the living quarters, "Ayrica, up ahead there are three no four living creatures…..I think…there are three in a room and one outside. It's definitely our people in the room. The one outside has an unwholesome feel."

Ayrica nodded and passed Maglor her sword. With a gesture she cast a disillusionment spell on herself. "I'll go Master although I'd appreciate it if you would come when I call out." The last was added with a faint smile.

Maglor frowned as he passed Ayrica her sword back. Reaching out he touched her shoulder," Be careful."

Ayrica held her staff in her left hand and her sword in her right as she moved slowly down the corridor. Ahead she could see smoke but nothing else. If there was someone there they were well concealed by whatever magic they were using. Still there were ways around that.

With another gesture Ayrica conjured a stream of blue ink. Her spell was a variation of the more common water conjuring spell that Luna had been exploring with her. It worked spectacularly well. The blast of ink splattered against the walls and clearly outlined a humanoid figure. The figure seemed to be trying to clear ink from its eyes when Ayrica flicked her staff sending a banishing hex that slammed the intruder in to the stone wall.

Ayrica conjured ropes around the lumped figure and then cast a stunner to make sure.

"Our intruder I presume," said Maglor as he hurried up to her side.

Ayrica nodded and quickly conjured a stream of water to put out the smouldering door and the other fires burning in the corridor. Maglor however was already knocking on the charred door.

"It's Maglor are you all alright?"

Maglor breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Brada's voice.

"We are all fine Master although it may take me a little bit to clear the door."

Before he could answer there was a displacement of air as Harry appeared outside his quarters, "Maglor what happened?"

"At least one intruder somehow got through the wards," replied Maglor with a gesture to the figure still against the far wall.

"Selene?" asked Harry his fear for his daughter showing in his eyes.

Maglor smiled and gestured at the door, "Brada has her safe."

Harry took a deep breath and then exhaled relief evident on his face. "Can you secure the tower?"

Maglor nodded, "I believe so."

Harry nodded again as Ayrica joined them, "Good then do so. I have to get going we have the wards being breached everywhere. See to everyone's safety."

As soon as he finished speaking he cast a glance at Miriel's door before disappearing with a faint pop of displaced air.

oOoOoOo

**Minas Tirith - Gondor**

Prince Imrahil was talking with Lord Westhal the master of the treasury as they walked toward the council chambers when he felt something grow warm against his chest. His hand shot up to feel the silver amulet tied to the wards just as a loud ringing noise sounded throughout the white tower. With a whispered curse he turned looking for Tirith and saw his guard captain, sword in hand scanning the large hall. Behind him the Tower Guards were drawing their own blades.

Imrahil didn't hesitate, "Tirith see to Boromir and Faramir. Guards with me, we have to get to the Tower gate."

Tirith nodded and gripped his sword tightly before disappearing.

"What…what just happened?" asked a wide eyed Lord Westhal.

Imrahil gestured for a guard to come forward, "Escort his lordship to the council chambers and order the watch officer start patrols." Turning to Westhal he gestured to where Tirith had been standing moments ago. "Captain Tirith has some unusual skills. Now please my lord let the guards get you to safety."

Westhal nodded and followed the designated guard toward the Council of Lord chamber.

Imrahil didn't waste any more time on the departing man. "Right we need to secure the gate and then get every city gate closed. Once we've sealed the seven circles we sweep the entire tower. If we need to we will search the entire city circle by damn circle."

"My Lord, what will we be looking for?" asked the senior guard.

Imrahil drew his own blade, "I fear that we will have to let our enemies make the first move."

oOoOoOo

Tirith appeared in the corridor outside the Prince Imrahil's quarters. There was nothing in sight but his senses were screaming that something was wrong. Still his duty was clear. Eyes scanning the corridor he moved as quickly and quietly as he could toward the room the boys shared. He had almost reached the door when he noticed a blood stain on the floor. Well that explained the lack of guards.

When he reached the boys door he found it slightly ajar. As he hugged the wall trying to determine what was happening he could hear muffled voices. Using his left hand he slowly pushed the door open till he could see in to the room. In the far corner Lady Ivriniel was standing in front of her nephews protecting them from a figure holding a bloodied sword.

"…..please take me as a hostage they are just boys."

The figure didn't answer verbally instead raising his sword. That was enough for Tirith. Raising his own sword he pointed it and cast the stunning spell Harry had taught him. Seeing a steak of red light he didn't wait for it to strike the intruder instead he charged directly at him. If the spell failed he would take the man down physically.

For Tirith time slowed down. He saw his spell splash against an unseen shield a moment before he physically crashed in to his opponent sending them both to the ground. He landed heavily atop the man losing the grip on his sword as his hand slammed in to the floor. His opponent had somehow managed to half turn keeping his blade free. The man attacked slashing at his face forcing him to throw himself to the side. His opponent's blade lanced out at him trying to run him through. Instead of rolling away he caught the thrusting sword between his body and arm. Trusting his armor to protect him from the blade he lashed out with his fist striking his opponent across the face driving his head backward. Then he struck again and again.

"Tirith!" called a voice as time returned to normal.

oOoOoOo

Lady Ivriniel heard the sound of an alarm and moved quickly to get the boys back to their room. She had just got them back and ordered their escort to guard the door when a scream, abruptly cut off sounded somewhere down the corridor.

The guard flinched, "Stay here my lady and lock the door." He pulled the door closed and Ivriniel quickly locked it.

"What's going on Aunty Ivriniel?" asked Faramir.

"Quiet boys," whispered Ivriniel.

Then their came sound of blades clashing right outside the door. Then silence. Cursing she pulled the boys behind her. After a long silent moment the door crashed open. The black clad figure that entered simply looked around the room, before slowly advancing on her.

"You will never escape the tower."

The man continued to advance toward them.

"I can be your way out, please take me as a hostage they are just boys."

The figure raised his bloody sword and suddenly there was a flash of red light and the man was struck from behind and sent crashing to the floor. Ivriniel staggered back a step as the guards sword slid across the floor. She watched in shock as the guard avoided a lightning fast slash. Then he trapped the opponent's blade to his side and crashed his fist in to the assassins face…..again….and again. Then she realised the guard was Tirith and he had an alarming amount of blood running down his side.

Hesitant to approach Ivriniel called out to him, "Tirith…..enough he is defeated."

Tirith appeared to slowly come back to himself. Shakily he stood and walked over to pick up his sword. As he bent down he winced and felt his side. His hand came away bloody.

"Oh bugger," he muttered as he collapsed to the floor.

oOoOoOo

Prince Imrahil reached the main door to the White Tower just as Gandalf appeared with a crack of thunder.

"Gandalf!" exclaimed Imrahil before sliding to a halt. "The wards have been breached."

"Aye and we must find out what has bypassed them but later. For now we should see to the defence of the White Tower."

oOoOoOo

**Edoras - Rohan**

Prince Théodred was walking through the feast hall toward his father's private rooms, newly repaired hunting spear in hand when a loud ringing noise sounded. Remembering his cousins warning the about the magical alarm. The alarm sounded when something that sought his people harm had crossed the magical line around the realm. Should he summon the guard or….his musing was interrupted when a man appeared in front of him right where a barrel had been standing. The black clad newcomer staggered and then touched something on his belt. The man then started to shimmer and fade even as he drew out a sword.

An assassin! In his fathers throne room no less. He had to act fast. With practiced ease he hefted his spear and loosed it at the rapidly fading figure.

oOoOoOo

**Rivendell**

Elrond Half-Elven was walking with Glorfindel when he felt his pendant growing heavy and warm as the wards activated.

"Tell everyone to gather in the gardens and then gather our warriors and marshal them in the courtyard," ordered Elrond. His old friend nodded and ran toward the main building.

Elrond began jogging toward his son's quarters when they came the other way. Elladan and Elrohir were both buckling their sword belts. Elrohir spotted his father first and called out. The twins jogged over and Elladan passed his father his sword.

"Elrohir find your sister and protect her. Elladan help Glorfindel begin a search of the valley and be careful we don't know what has happened. I will lead the search of the buildings."

As Elrond issued his orders Faneir from his household staff ran down the stairs in to the garden. "Lord Elrond the Istari Luna of Isengard has arrived in the council chamber."

oOoOoOo

Elrond watched as Luna cast a number of spells.

"Okay I think I've worked out what they've done to get around the wards," said Luna. Taking a deep breath she shut her eyes and made a sweeping gesture with her staff. I response a pulse of light lit up the room for a moment before fading.

"I can sense another magical signature…..near the main building….. now it is in the main wing." Luna's eyes snapped open. "Arwen it is in her quarters."

Elrond almost staggered at the news he was about to say something to Luna when she disappeared with a loud crack.

oOoOoOo

Arwen heard the ward alarm immediately went and got her sword Hadhafang from its place on the wall. It once belonged to her ancestor Princess Idril of Gondolin and had come to her via her father. Moving quickly she slung its baldric over her shoulder. She was just about to leave kick her soft slippers off when the door opened.

"Arwen?" asked her brother Elrohir as he stuck his head in the door. Seeing her armed he frowned for a moment before entering.

Arwen kicked off her soft slippers and began pulling on a pair of calf high boots, "A moment and I will be ready."

"What are you doing?" asked Elrohir.

"Dressing appropriately," was the reply issued in a tone that didn't encourage discussion.

"Sister, father will be most upset if you turn up wearing a sword," warned Elrohir.

"Father will understand. Now where are we….." Arwen's eyes widened then narrowed at something behind her brother.

Elrohir turned and his sword swung up as he saw the black clad figure in the door way.

He was too slow.

The figure yelled a word in a language unknown to the two elves and Elrohir was thrown across the room to smash in to the wall with bone shattering force.

Arwen stepped back as she drew her ancestor's sword.

The human smiled mockingly, "That won't save you Elf. My master wishes for you to die and so you shall die. It's your choice how you want it."

Arwen didn't reply save to raise her blade slightly.

The mocking smile didn't flicker, "Brave elf but let's see if you can use it." As he said it he attacked with almost inhuman speed.

It was only her elven reflexes that saved her. Her opponent was incredibly fast and strong. With the stranger between her and the door time was her only ally. She needed to survive until help arrived. Trying to keep as much room as possible between them she began to slowly back away.

"There is no escape Elf," hissed the stranger. He called out another spell and gestured with his sword.

Arwen felt herself go ridged as she lifted up off the ground. Horrified she summoned her strength and tried to move but to no avail. She could only watch as the man approached.

"Such a pity I'm not allowed to play with you first," said the sorcerer as he used his sword to lift her dress up and peer up it. "You look pretty enough to use more than once."

With a flick of his blade he cut her thigh. Almost at once she could feel blood running down her leg. Then she felt the swords tip touch her womanhood.

He smiled cruelly at the motionless Arwen, "I was told to make an example of your death I think…"

He was interrupted as several things happened.

There was a loud crack and Luna appeared behind Arwen's attacker. He started to turn but was too slow to stop Luna's staff from touching his shoulder. If her arrival had been surprising what happened when her staff touched his shoulder was shocking.

And horrifying…..

Instantly the man screamed and began to convulse seemingly collapsing in on himself. After a few long moments of what appeared to be agonizing pain all that was left of him was a cockroach. The insect twitched on the floor for a moment before Luna scooped it up in to a glass jar; which she promptly sealed before smiling up at Arwen.

"Let's get you down my Lady."

oOoOoOo

**Edoras - Rohan**

Azanath was prepared for battle as he appeared outside the Golden doors of the king's hall. The two guards recognized him and bowed.

"Wizard Azanath you had best go straight in," with that they opened the great golden doors and admitted him.

Azanath hurried in and was immediately spotted by Éomund. "Here is one who might know what to do. Azanath, over here man we have a pretty puzzle for you."

The King, Éomund, Prince Théodred and quite a few of his First éored were standing around a corpse pinned to the floor with what looked like a hunting spear.

oOoOoOo

**Orthanc – Isengard**

The meeting of the leaders of the White Council of the Free Peoples was extraordinary in that it had been organized and conveyed within hours of the first attack.

Harry stood and waved for silence. "It appears that the sorcerers entered in to the wards as inanimate objects. From Prince Théodred's description it appears that the spells was set to end at a particular time."

Elrond frowned as he spoke, "The wards failed?"

Harry acknowledged the Elven Lord a quick bow, "Yes and no lord Elrond. Whoever planed this was a genius. This was not something we even considered when Luna layered her wards. Believe me it's something we are looking at right now. Luna assures me that it is something we can tweak the wards to stop in future."

"How soon?" asked Prince Imrahil.

"Within days," replied Harry.

Gandalf leaned back in to the comfortable chair and took a sip of his wine, "How many people were killed or injured in the attacks?"

"Sadly six were killed in Rivendell and Minas Tirith. As to the wounded Luna has assured me that Elrohir, Arwen and Tirith will all recover," replied Harry.

"We were lucky, luckier than we had any right to be," added Azanath.

Harry nodded his expression serious, "The attacks were against specific targets Arwen, Boromir, Faramir and Selene. I'd suggest that if not Prince Théodred himself wasn't the target then it was probably one of his father's kin."

Elrond leaned forward addressing all those at the table, "This Kale is a fool to provoke us so. What does he gain from this but enmity?"

"And why inform us of his guilt and his location?" asked Maglor.

"Why indeed?" agreed Harry.

oOoOoOo

And that's another chapter done! Thank you once again to those readers and reviewers who make this site what it is.

Oh and thanks once more have to go to XraiderV1


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 2 of Walking the Path**

**Disclaimer: Just a reminder I do not own any part of JK Rowling's or JRR Tolkien's great works. This piece of fiction garners neither profit nor ownership. **

_A/N – Readers picked up some intermittent spelling errors in previous chapters – Isengard should be Isengard. My shameful error has now been fixed in this chapter. Thanks for the PM's pointing it out._

_**Last time:**_

_Harry nodded his expression serious, "The attacks were against specific targets Arwen, Boromir and Faramir and Selene. I'd suggest that it if not Prince Théodred himself then it was probably one of his father's kin that was targeted."_

_Elrond leaned forward addressing all those at the table, "This Kale is a fool to provoke us so. What does he gain from this but enmity?"_

"_And why inform us of his guilt and his location?" asked Maglor._

"_Why indeed?" agreed Harry._

**Chapter 5 – Dark Powers Rising**

**Minas Tirith**

Tirith flinched as the Healer poked and prodded his wounded side.

The Healer sighed loudly and tried to explain again. "You are making this harder than it needs to be Captain. I need to see how the wound is healing and more importantly see if infection has taken hold."

"I'm fine," Tirith assured the Healer.

Lady Ivriniel who had been silently watching the examination rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Captain let the Healer finish his examination or I'll have two of your own men hold you down. This is no time for foolishness. It was a serious enough wound and you lost a lot of blood."

Tirith grumbled but let the Healer finish.

After washing his hands in a bowl of water the Healer methodically dried them on a clean cloth. "The stitches are not to tight, good. Ah...yes the wound is healing well and there is no sign of infection. Still I suggest that you take it easy Captain. I'll leave some herbal infusions for you to drink. They will aid your body staving off any ill humors."

"I'll see to it that the good Captain follows your instructions." Ivriniel assured the Healer.

Tirith pulled his shirt on trying not to grimace as the stitches in his side pulled slightly. By the time he had pulled on his vest the Healer had packed his equipment and left followed by the two guards. When he reached for his belt he noticed Ivriniel was still standing by the door.

"I'm sorry my lady. Was there something I could help you with?"

"Captain….Tirith….I…the boys have been asking to see you."

Tirith smiled, "My lady I'll make sure to drop in on the boys today as long as his Highness has no duties for me."

Ivriniel smiled in return before stepping forward to take Tirith's right hand. "I know my brother will reward you but I also wished to add my thanks. I am in your debt Captain."

Tirith looked uncomfortable standing silent with Ivriniel gently clutching his hand. "My lady I did my duty as would have any of the tower guard. I appreciate your thanks more than I can say but I don't accept that you owe me anything."

Releasing his hand Ivriniel smiled and stepped back shaking her head. "Regardless Captain I shall bespeak my brother about some suitable reward."

Before Tirith could think of anything to say Ivriniel turned and left the room. With a silent sigh he buckled his sword on and was about to go and find the Prince. As he turned he noticed an odd shadow on the floor. Looking at the window he saw a large black raven on the windowsill. The bird stared back at him with far too much intelligence. Moving unhurriedly he turned as if to leave before spinning back around pulling his sword. Suddenly seeming to sense the threat the bird spread its wings.

As his sword came up Tirith yelled, "Stupefy."

As the ravens feet left the sill it was struck by the red light of the stunning spell and sent flying out the window.

Sword in hand Tirith looked down at the courtyard far below. There was an unmoving mass of black feathers lying on the cobbles. Calling for a guard he ordered him to follow as he began running down the stairs two at a time.

oOoOoOo

**Angmar**

"Morduk has yet to report from Minas Tirith."

Kale leaned back in his chair and considered the man seated opposite him. Zannor was scowling back at him his meal untouched.

Kale took a sip of his wine before pacing his glass back on the table. "You have something to say Zannor?"

"This is foolishness!"

Kale resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the outburst. "You will have to be more specific."

Zannor glared at Kale, "You have gotten more of our brothers killed provoking the enemy. What does this gain us?"

"Ah Zannor you still don't see do you?"

"See what?"

Kale's expression became serious. "The Master is trapped in Mordor and we have been left to fend for ourselves surrounded by enemies. Combined they are more than capable of destroying us. Our safety lies in keeping them off balance. We will strike fear in to them and keep them confused and unwilling to join forces against us. Because if we do not we are doomed."

"We should be looking at ways to free the master rather than…"

Kale leapt to his feet sending his chair clattering to the stone floor. Zannor flinched back from the anger radiating from the other sorcerer.

"And how shall we do that? Shall we make war with Gondor and hold off the cursed Istari for what, months or years? Don't act the fool. Already our spies report back that our strike has confused our foes."

Zannor looked as if he was going to protest but bit back whatever he had been going to say.

Kale gestured toward the mountain behind them. "Here we can build our strength while we weaken our enemies. I want you to take Anaz and Furok and recruit as many men as you can from the nearby tribes. We need to start thinking about our next steps. Set them to fortifying the walls. Oh and see that I am not disturbed."

The other sorcerer nodded and immediately left to carry out his orders. As his footsteps faded away Kale's face transformed in to a smirk. Let them rebuild the walls of this dismal city he needed he enemies to waste their strength attacking the city it self. The true prize was the mountain.

Oh what he had told the others was true. Well true enough but in reality his greatest tool was buried deep within Mount Gundabad. All memory of it had been lost among men. Even the Elves considered it a memory of a darker time. But he knew better.

So he had abandoned his friends and entered in to Sauron's service. Through guile and manipulation he had managed to get assigned to the service of the Lieutenant of Barad-dûr. He had hidden his own power and served and served well. Biding his time he plotted, removing rivals and betraying his fellows and was soon considered the second most feared being in the tower.

Unquestioned by the fearful residents of the tower he had access to thousands of year's worth of hidden texts and dark lore. It had been in those early days that he had found a reference to the lost servants of Melkor.

When Melkor had been cast down by his immortal brethren few of his powerful servants had escaped the wrath of the Valar. Sauron had been one but there had been others. The whole reason for being here was a single device. A device considered to have been of unknown providence it had been hidden away in an ancient treasure trove. To those serving in the dark tower its purpose was unknown. He knew better and he knew how to use it.

Kale held his hand out and a long twisted metal staff appeared. Grasping it he winced as the now familiar pain as he took hold of what had once been his to command. Summoning his will he forced the staff to obey. With an intricate movement he muttered a spell and with a flash a long black box of blackened wood appeared on the table. Another gesture and the box opened exposing the device known as the rod of Lungorthin. The rod itself was as thick as his thumb and nearly a foot in length. Made of silver it was capped with a single black crystal. It had been etched with strange runes and disturbing half melted images of faces. It served as a compass of sorts allowing him to seek out Maiar. No doubt the Balrog of Melkor had used it to search out the Valar's Maiar spies. Now it served _his_ purposes.

Again he summoned his will. Closing his eyes and focused on the rod. After a moment he smiled and opened his eyes. His prize was still in place hidden far below the mountain, far away from the light.

"Soon your power shall be mine. Then I shall see to my former brothers."

oOoOoOo

**Isengard**

Harry was so engrossed in the map on the wall of the library that he didn't hear his wife enter. Despite the grim mode in the tower Luna had to smile at the look on her husbands face. Lost in deep thought he had the tip of his tongue protruding from between his lips.

"Harry?"

Harry made a vague noise of acknowledgement, "Hmmm."

Smiling Luna walked over and lightly caressed his shoulder, "Love it is three in the morning."

"Sorry I knew it was late but I didn't want to disturb you with this. At least one of us should get some sleep."

Luna studied the map for a few moments. It was an old map that showed the realm of Angmar. Considering its faded lines and archaic script it was probably from the period just before the war between Angmar and Dúnedain kingdom of Arthedain.

"Kale must have a reason for occupying Angmar. I just can't see it. From what Elrond has said there are scattered tribes of wild men still living there and the Dwarves insist that very few Goblins still dwell in the caves beneath Mount Gundabad after the battle of five armies. He gains nothing it telling us where he is."

Luna taped the map where a mountain was indicated. "Gundabad was once a Dwarven kingdom. They consider it the birth place of Durin father of the Dwarves. It was also a mine. Iron ore if I remember correctly. Perhaps that's what they are after."

Harry traced over the mountains with his finger. "Okay that's one I hadn't considered. It still doesn't make sense though. There is Iron all through the mountains he could have set up somewhere and we would never know. So why is he advertising?"

Luna shrugged, "The obvious answer is that it is a trap."

"Surely he is not that arrogant. He must realise that he couldn't stand against our united strength."

"Unless he has some sort of ace up his sleeve."

With a frustrated shrug Harry turned away from the map. "I just know that we are going to end up going there I just wish I knew more."

"Going may be the only way to know for sure. I've meditated and haven't seen even a glimpse of a vision. So it looks like the Valar are leaving this one up to us. I can attempt to scry the area but without something to focus on it will be difficult to find anything."

Harry took his wife in to his arms and kissed her. "I know love and I also know I won't solve it tonight."

Luna smiled and relaxed in to Harry's arms. "Well then to bed with you husband." Giggling she made a show of struggling as Harry picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Hey I didn't say I was ready for bed!"

"My Lord?"

Harry turned to see one of the guards Maglor now had patrolling the tower at night standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Lord Maglor has sent word from the gate requesting your presence my Lord."

Harry lowered Luna to the ground. "Very well I will be there shortly. Please awaken the others and instruct them to see to the defense of the tower."

Luna straightened and raised her hand summoning her staff. With a second gesture her dress changed to a sturdy set of leather breeches and a gray shirt. Another gesture and her slippers became sturdy boots.

Harry copied her action and once he had his staff in hand he gestured transforming his comfortable robe in to a padded jerkin and breeches. Another gesture and his Elven armor appeared followed by his sword. He turned to see that Luna was ready and took her hand. Raising his staff again he apparated them both from the library to the gate.

The guard was out when they arrived.

"Up here," called Maglor.

Harry and Luna looked up to see Maglor waving from atop the gate tower.

Taking the stairs they found Maglor conferring with a squad of archers.

"What is it?"

Maglor gestured out toward the ancient road leading to the gates. "There is a visitor approaching the gate. One of our outrider patrols saw a rider. They were about to offer an escort when one of the elves realised that our visitor was not human."

Luna closed her eyes as she connected to the wards. After a few moments she opened her eyes and looked over at Harry. "He crossed the ward line without incident."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Right so we have a mysterious visitor that has no ill intent. I guess we wait till he reaches the gate."

"We don't have long to wait then." Luna pointed toward the shadows on the road and watched as the shadowy rider slowly approached. With a frown she shifted her hold on her staff. "Something feels oddly familiar."

Harry nodded and walked over to where Maglor stood with the archers. "Luna's sensing something odd and to be honest so am I. We know the wards are vulnerable. Have the archers stand ready."

The rider continued to slowly approach the gate and there was now a growing sense of tension in the air. Several of the archers were shifting around nervously.

When the rider reached hailing distance Harry stepped forward. "Who approaches Isengard?"

There was no answer but the rider halted just outside the light of the torches. Atop the wall the defenders could make out little save that the rider seemed to be dismounting.

Harry took a firm hold of his staff and called out again. "Who approaches Isengard?"

The shadow cloaked figure walked forward a few steps before halting. "Isengard….I am seeking Curumo."

Harry and Luna tensed at the figures answer. Curumo was better known to men as Saruman. Harry raised his staff and cast a light spell bathing the area before the gate in light. The hooded figure below was leaning on a heavy staff. Harry felt Luna stepping up beside him as he studied the figure below.

"Curumo has been cast down."

The hooded stranger reached up and threw back his hood revealing an elderly man with a close cropped beard. "Really I can live with that he was an arrogant ass."

Harry glanced over at Luna whose shoulders moved slightly in a subtle shrug. "May I ask why you were seeking out Curumo?"

The older man studied Harry's face for a few moments before nodding. "I seek to contact the Istari or the white council."

Luna stepped forward, "You are an Istari?"

The figure nodded again. "I am my Lady. Alatar is my name although in the East I am known by other names. In the north I believe I was once known as the blue wizard."

Luna turned and gestured toward Orthanc, "I'll summon Gandalf."

Harry watched his wife apparate away before turning to Maglor. "Open the gate."

oOoOoOo

Alatar made no comment about the escort. Nor did he attempt to converse rather he passed the time by glancing around at the town and the cultivated fields with apparent interest. By the time they reached the tower Luna and Gandalf were standing on the steps with Azanath, Ayrica and Brada arrayed behind them. When Alatar spotted Gandalf he simply nodded as an expression of relief flickered across his face.

Descending the steps Gandalf never took his eyes off Alatar as he walked to stand within touching distance of the mounted man.

Finally Alatar smiled and slid from the saddle, "Aiya Olórin mainen linna aselye?"

Gandalf laughed and embraced Alatar, "Ah my brother I have missed you irreverence. But come you need to speak Westron as not all those gathered here are fluent in the elvish tongue."

Harry bowed low to the Istari, "Pardon our cautious welcome and let me formally welcome you to Isengard."

oOoOoOo

The gathering in the library had turned in to a breakfast meeting. As refreshments appeared along with the rest of the towers inhabitants. Gandalf spent several minutes introducing the others to Alatar who simply raised his brow at the titles. Maglor received a long cold look. When Luna and Harry were introduced Alatar turned to look at Luna, "I sensed a powerful presence as I rode in. Was that your doing?"

Luna nodded.

Gandalf took a sip of his tea before gesturing to the large map on the world on the wall. "Harry and Luna have also warded Mordor allowing none of the evil trapped there to leave that benighted land."

Alatar nearly choked on his pastry. "By the blessed realm, the whole of Mordor…..how is that possible?"

Harry smiled as Gandalf pounded his friend on the back. "Luna and I have a different take on our powers. That is what we are teaching here."

Alatar waved Gandalf off and turned to study Harry. Then he turned his eyes toward Luna and subjected her to the same silent scrutiny. "You are both Maiar?"

Luna smiled gently. "Aye we are although we were not born as such."

"What….how….you were mortal?"

Gandalf smiled at the stunned expression on Alatar's face. "It is a long story old friend, one I shall recount to you in full later. Let it suffice for now to say that they have been sent to aid our cause."

Gandalf went on to explain briefly how the White Council had reformed and how the races had begun to prepare for the day when they would have to face the might of Mordor once again. Harry then took over explaining their current problem with the Sorcerer Kale.

Alatar frowned at the name Kale. "Alas I fear that the ill news I bring is perhaps too late. Olórin….Gandalf this Kale is no mere sorcerer. Before he turned his back on the light he was Pallando."

To the others in the room it was as if Gandalf was suddenly stricken with age. A mortal bent with some great grief. After a long moment of silence Gandalf looked up and shook his head his expression changing from grief to resolve. "Alas such treachery is an all too familiar story. First Curumo now Pallando power seems to have corrupted both their spirits."

Harry frowned as he considered Alatar's news. "This is just great. What else has this Pallando done?"

"That I don't know at least not in full. The last I saw of him was in the far east of Rhûn. We had been working to keep the light alive amongst those living in the shadow of Mordor. There are a number of peoples who still live free in the vast grasslands and forests. Well as it was I hadn't seen Pallando for several years. I was living among the Avari in their ancient forest in Dorwinion when a message came from Pallando. He asked me to meet him in the Grey Mountains. He had long made his home there among a small clan of petty Dwarves that have dwelt there for untold ages.

Trusting my brother I undertook the journey. Alas that it was a deceit. I found him gone. Where he had departed to the dwarves did not know. So fearing for him, I spent years searching. Then finally despairing of finding him I returned to the Dwarven stronghold only to find the Dwarves had gone."

"Gone?" asked Gandalf.

Alatar shook his head sadly. "Yes gone, they had been driven from their home. I fear they paid a bitter price for their trust. At that moment I feared that Pallando had perished with them. It was with a heavy heart that I rode the path back to my forests. I was still in the mountains when I spotted a large host of Easterlings searching the foothills. I had heard rumours that Sauron had begin to stir once more so moving cautiously I shadowed them trying to discern their purpose. Alas their purpose became clear as they systematically searched the paths."

"They were looking for you weren't they?" Luna asked quietly.

Alatar nodded, "Aye they were and riding at their head was my old friend Pallando. Knowing I was betrayed I fled the area. The only information I could glean was that 'Kale' had led the men. I needed information so ere I left I waylaid one of his outriders and questioned him. In my haste I wasn't particularly gentle but I did find out that Pallando was now a lieutenant of the Black Tower. Knowing my fate if Pallando caught me I disposed of the guard and rode quickly west."

Gandalf sighed, "Pallando….ah alas I fear that I now have a good idea of where the sorcerer's gained some of their skills. He was deeply versed in the mysteries."

Harry looked around those seated at the table, "So what now? We have a renegade Maia loose in the west stirring up trouble."

Luna shook her head, "We still don't know why he chose Angmar."

Alatar shrugged, "Pallando was a scholar he could be after something he uncovered reference to in the mountains."

"Or that the Dwarves told him." Maglor offered.

Luna shook her head sadly, "I fear that we shall find out."

oOoOoOo

**Caras Galadhon – Lothlórien**

Galadriel poured a ewer of blessed spring water in to her scrying pool and stood back patiently waiting for the surface to still. When the surface was once more motionless she summoned her will and concentrated on her need for information. Her 'mirror' was not a simply thing and sometimes the images on the surface were clouded both in appearance and meaning.

_A dark place…..anger and hatred burning in the darkness. _

_A shift and she was looking down on a sight she had seen many times before. A battle….the battle… the war of Wrath. The armies of the Valar had come and Morgroth was thrown down. Victory but not complete…Sauron free to spread his malice. Durin's Bane….a Balrog…..shift_

_Harry and Luna fighting to reach a figure fighting from the shadows….shift_

_A face peering in to the dark a staff in his grasp as he chanted in a language familiar and terrible…..SHATTER_

Galadriel staggered backwards a few steps before steadying herself on a tree.

One of her guards called out from the lip of the bower, "My Lady?"

Galadriel took a deep breath before replying. "I am well. Please summon my maids to me."

Once the guard had left she closed her eyes and sent her thought seeking for a familiar mind.

_Lady Galadriel, what is wrong?_

I have seen something that I need to discuss with you.

_Both of us all the full council?_

Can you get Mithrandir as well?

_I will. We shall see you soon._

oOoOoOo

**Isengard**

The residents of the tower were all waiting when Luna appeared in the library with Celeborn and Galadriel.

Celeborn nodded to the waiting wizards, "I'm not sure that I will even become accustomed to that."

Harry stepped forward bowed, "My Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim welcome to Isengard." Gesturing toward the large table he invited the others to take their seats. After a few sips of wine Galadriel set aside her glass and turned to study Alatar for a long moment before speaking.

"As I understand you are an Istari that has dwelled in the south lands?"

Alatar inclined his head in respect to Galadriel. "That is correct Lady Alatáriel. I sort to preserve what could be preserved among the few free peoples of the east. Mainly I worked with the small tribes of Avari that dwell in the forests there."

Galadriel raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I am known as Galadriel in these lands."

Celeborn however was focused on Alatar's other revelation. "The Avari still dwell in the east?"

Alatar nodded, "Yes the Avari dwell still in Dorwinion."

Celeborn shook his head a look of wonder on his face, "Astonishing to think that they have survived all the upheavals that have befallen these lands. I remember when we left Beleriand. Many of the Avari were returning to the east because of the wars in the Elven kingdoms. When we have liberty perhaps we can visit our kin."

Luna's lips quirked up in to a smile, "I am sure we could arrange something."

Galadriel had raised an eyebrow at her husband's excitement. This was not that surprising considering that they were his close kin as their people reckoned such things. However this was not the time to indulge in what was sure to be a complicated genealogical discussion. Clearing her throat she turned to Harry and Gandalf's end of the table. "I believe that I have seen some of these events whilst scrying, though I was not sure of their import when I beheld them."

Galadriel explained what she had seen to the others in the room. As she spoke Alatar and Gandalf grew more and more grim.

Alatar finally broke the silence, "A Balrog…merciful Ilúvatar we cannot allow Pallando to do this thing."

oOoOoOo

**Deep beneath Mount Gundabad**

Kale finished drawing and stepped back from the wall. It had taken several hours of painstaking work but the granite wall was now covered with an intricate pattern of glyphs. Aulë had mastered many crafts not least among them being mining. The work he had just completed was a perversion of Aulë's work. A piece of sorcery designed to shatter the rock face thus freeing the dark spirit contained in its imprisoning embrace. A dark spirit that had not stirred since its dark master was banished. He smiled grimly as he considered just how close he was to true power in these mortal lands.

A gesture summoned his staff to his hand. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and began to chant in the ancient tongue of the Ainur. It would be a long process, days perhaps but he would succeed.

oOoOoOo

Maglor frowned as he watched Harry strapping on his sword belt. "We have the arms to equip a token force to accompany you."

Harry shook his head, "No my friend not this time. We would just be exposing our people to needless risk. I do think that we should get the guard force up to full strength. I don't want Kale or his allies coming in the back gate as we ride out the front. Radagast should arrive tomorrow to help you and with luck we won't be far behind him." "

Harry finished with his last buckle when Luna walked in. She was once more wearing leather breeches and tunic. "We are ready love."

Maglor, Harry and Luna entered the Library to find Gandalf and Alatar sanding ready. The rest of the towers residents were gathered around Miriel who was holding a sleeping Selene. Luna took Selene in to her arms and kissed on the forehead before passing her to her husband. As he took her she opened her eyes and smiled at him sleepily before drifting back to sleep. Reluctantly Harry handed her back to Miriel.

Miriel took Selene and Azanath stepped forward placing his hand on Miriel's shoulder. "Don't worry Master I shall protect her with my life."

Looking around the room Harry could see the others showing their agreement to Azanath's words. "Thank you. Be on your guard my friends."

Luna held up a long length of rope, "Gandalf has supplied the Portkey coordinates so we all need to hold on to the rope."

As Luna touched the rope with her staff Maglor raised a hand in farewell. "May the Valar guide you."

oOoOoOo

**Carn Dûm Angmar**

Thanks to Gandalf's selected location their arrival went apparently unnoticed. They had Portkeyed in to the remains of a ruined building. According to Gandalf it had once served as a watch tower but had apparently fall in to ruin at some stage after the abandoning of Carn Dûm.

Alatar was closest to a gap in the remaining walls. "I fear that we need to revise our plans if we had hoped to find the city deserted."

From the tower they had an excellent view of the force working to fortify the crumpling walls of the city. Men and Goblin's were tearing down houses and carting stones to the wall under the direction of several men in dark robes. There others were working hastily to repair the breeches in the walls.

Harry watched the movement below for several minutes before turning to the others. "Is it just me or is all the focus on the wall. Do any of you see any activity anywhere else?"

Gandalf stroked his beard as he peered down at the wall. "I agree it looks like they fear an attack but that is just as unlikely. Who do they think will be attacking them? We lack the ability to attack so far from the more civilised realms."

"This is….Luna?" Harry started to reply when Luna took a sharp almost painful breath and clutched at her staff.

Luna blinked and seemed to come back to herself. "Pallando has nearly succeeded in his mad quest. We must hurry if we are to stop him."

"Where?" asked Harry.

Luna pointed toward the base of the mountain. "There, Pallando is deep under the mountain. We must go now."

Harry considered options for a few moments before turning to Gandalf and Alatar. "Okay I have an idea. Luna I'm going to cast a spell a Reducio on each of us that will make us small enough for you to carry. When you get somewhere safe drop us and be ready to cast Engorgio to end the spell if we need to."

Luna nodded and Harry quickly explained that he was going to shrink all three of them so that Luna could transform and carry them to the mountain. Alatar looked unconvinced but nodded.

Luna watched all three wizards shrink down till they could fit in the palm of her hand. "You look cute perhaps we'll have to do this again some time for Selene."

Luna conjured a small leather satchel and laid it on the ground gesturing for the others to climb inside. Gandalf and Harry both started to climb in when they realised that Alatar was still standing looking up at Luna in shock. However they quickly got him moving and soon all three were inside. Then she transformed in to her animagus form. Launching herself in to the air she picked up the satchel with her talons before quickly rising up in to the air.

Expertly riding the thermals and swirling winds Luna kept as close to the rocks as she could relying on her colouration to hide their approach. After one pass she spotted a large opening ahead. Circling around she swooped down entering the cave.

Carefully navigating the entrance Luna spotted the much smaller opening at the rear of the cave. It was much to narrow to risk flying so she landed as close to the rear of the cave as she could. Once down she looked around the room with her enhanced vision. Seeing no one she transformed and opened the satchel letting the three small figures out. Within moments all three were back to their normal size.

"How many guards did you see?" Alatar asked as he looked warily around the cave.

Luna shook her head, "None, there wasn't even a guard at the entrance. I suspect Pallando wants no witnesses to what he is doing."

"Which way Luna?" asked Harry.

Luna looked around for a moment. "I have no idea but it felt deep inside the mountain. Logically we need to make our way further in."

As quickly as they dared, the four of them followed the obviously man made passage in to the mountain. Initially there was enough light from the entrance but after a few minutes Gandalf had to light the end of his staff.

For nearly an hour or as near as they could judge it they moved silently onwards deeper in to the mountains. Soon the passage became more roughly hewn and even narrower.

Harry held up a hand and the others stopped. "Listen."

As they listened there came a faint sound. A distant voice echoing in the narrow stone passage.

Luna peered in to the darkness, "We must hurry love he is almost complete."

Harry blurred in mid stride and transformed in to a wolf. Almost noiseless he sped ahead in to the dark.

Alatar watched Harry disappear in to the darkness before turning to Luna and Gandalf, "What is he doing?"

It was Luna that answered, "Buying us time we must run now."

oOoOoOo

He let his staff fall as his long incantation ended. It was nearly done.

Pallando the Maiar, one time servant of Aulë would soon have the power to challenge Sauron for supremacy in Middle Earth. Soon the prison would shatter and the dark Maiar within would be free. Then he could seek out the other surviving servants of the great darkness and rescue them from the shadows. A glorious empire of the Maiar let the Valar have Aman. They had made it clear that they would not fight a second war of wrath.

Soon his sorcery would finish its work on the prison. Concentrating he began gathering his power knowing that he would need it all to deal with his potential ally. Such beings respected power. He had just begun when he sensed something approaching.

Wolf Harry spotted the figure ahead. He didn't know what Pallando was doing so he decided the best way to distract him was to use his speed and weight. A few feet away he launched himself at the rouge Maiar.

Pallando tried to turn when something plowed in to him sending him crashing to the floor. Whatever had crashed in to him was scrambling to its feet and was snarling. Somehow he had managed to maintain a hold of his staff so he lashed out at his attacker.

Harry regained his footing and danced away from the Maiar's strike. He needed to keep Pallando occupied as he waited for the others to arrive. So he snarled and lunged snapping at Pallando forcing him to defend himself.

Pallando thrust his staff toward the huge wolf and sent a burst of power through it. The strike sent the wolf tumbling and sliding across the floor.

Harry found himself tumbling across the floor and had to use some of his own power to slow himself before he slammed in to the unforgiving stone walls.

Pallando frowned as he felt the burst of magic from the wolf. "You are no wolf. Ah….am I dealing with the Wizard of Isengard himself? I suppose I should feel honored."

Harry climbed to his feet transforming back to his human form as he did, "Kale or should it be Pallando?"

Pallando looked taken back for a moment before he shrugged dismissing Harry's question. "So Alatar sought you out. I must admit that I didn't see that coming. I should have I suppose. Why are you here wizard?"

"To stop your evil, you have betrayed your mission servant of the Valar. Just like Saruman." As Harry spoke he began a slow advance toward Pallando.

Pallando smiled his eyes glinting in the torch light. "Really and how will you do that wizard? The spell is already cast. Nothing can stop it now."

Harry raised his staff and fired a stunner which Pallando blocked with his staff. With a shout the sorcerer returned fire with another burst of power. Harry was forced to raise a hasty shield.

A loud cracking noise sounded as the entire cave shook. Amid a rain of dust and small stones Harry looked around trying to determine what was happening.

Pallando laughed, "Its too late wizard our brother is almost free!"

"Shit," Harry sidestepped a falling rock and charged Pallando. The sorcerer sent another blast of power hurtling toward him that forced him to shield himself again.

Pallando seemed content to draw this out and Harry wasn't going to play that game. Gesturing with his staff he poured as much power as he could in to his spell. "Accio Pallando."

Not recognising the spell the sorcerer was unprepared when he was tugged from his feet to hurtle through the air toward Harry.

He needed to end this quickly so he as Pallando flew toward him he smashed his staff in to the wizards head. The blow sent the sorcerer flying in to the cave wall where it fell unmoving to the floor.

"HARRY?"

Luna, Gandalf and Alatar reached the cave just as another shockwave rocked the cave.

"A minute or so ago would have been good," complained Harry as the others made their way to him through the dust and debris.

Luna looked up at the cave wall a look of fear on her face. "We are too late. It's nearly free. Quickly we must stop the Balrog before it can leave this cave."

"How?" asked Harry.

Luna gestured at the wall, "Pallando has warded the cave binding some of its powers. It's powerful but still vulnerable to physical attacks."

"So we hit it with everything we can?" Harry asked.

"We shall bring the mountain down on it if we have to," Alatar assured Luna.

Gandalf looked grim as he raised his staff, "Avoid fire the Balrog's of Morgroth are immune to its touch."

Slowly the cracks grew and large chunks of the granite fell away. Then an entire section fell and a large shadowy figure could be seen.

"Now!" yelled Luna.

The four of them began launching a barrage of spells at the shape which seemed to surge forward before flinching back from the spells. Gandalf and Alatar were firing bursts of raw power at the Balrog. Their attacks seemed to hurt it and force it back but it didn't appear to be weakening.

Luna cast an overpowered explosive hex at the Balrog then turned to look at Harry, "We can't hold it forever. Harry you must destroy its physical form."

Harry was about to ask how the hell he was going to achieve that when he realised that the twisted Maia that had bound itself to the form of the Balrog. A form it was now trapped in, trapped and vulnerable.

Harry cast his next spell aimed at the Balrog, "Levicorpus." The Balrog suddenly floated in to the air bellowing and thrashing. "Luna transfigure it into something inanimate."

There was a flash of light and the Balrog had disappeared replaced by a statue.

"Hurry I won't be able to hold it long in this form. It is already fighting the spell."

"Gandalf shatter the statue," ordered Harry.

Gandalf cast the Reducto curse and the statues head exploded.

Harry was sweating now as he kept the immense weight of the statue in the air. "Keep going we won't be able to hold it much longer."

Gandalf sent another three spells at the Balrog reducing its top half to rubble. Then the statue crashed to the ground transfiguring back to flesh as it fell.

"Er yuck," complained Luna as she took in the enormous corpse.

After a moment movement could be seen as a humanoid figure made of what appeared to be smoke and flames appeared amid the ruined body of the Balrog. For a second they feared that their foe had survived. Then the figure wailed almost soundlessly and its incorporeal form blew apart in a soundless explosion.

Harry pulled Luna in to hug before letting her go after a long moment. Gandalf and Alatar joined them. Gandalf shaking his head in wonder, "Somehow we won."

Luna gestured toward the mess. "It wasn't able to access its full powers. If it had been it may have been able to break our spells."

Gandalf nodded, "Come we had better leave this place."

Alatar looked around the room and raised his staff, "Where is Pallando?"

oOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 2 of Walking the Path**

**Disclaimer: Just a reminder I do not own any part of JK Rowling's or JRR Tolkien's great works. This piece of fiction garners neither profit nor ownership. **

_**Last time:**_

_Luna gestured toward the mess. "It wasn't able to access its full powers. If it had been it may have been able to break our spells."_

_Gandalf nodded, "Come we had better leave this place."_

_Alatar looked around the room and raised his staff, "Where is Pallando?"_

**Chapter 6 **

**Carn Dûm - Angmar**

Harry winced as Luna examined his shoulder and found a particularly painful bruise. "I hate sounding like a cliché but that was almost too easy."

Gandalf raised an eye brow, "Indeed my friend. Among the servants of Melkor still left in Middle Earth such a dark spirit stands only behind Sauron himself. One such as this should have been far more difficult to contain. Pallando must have bound its powers or weakened it in some other way."

Alatar stalked over shaking his head in frustration, "However he has done it he is gone I couldn't sense him anywhere nearby."

Luna cast a healing spell on Harry's injured shoulder, "We should be leaving as well. I don't fancy having to fight my way through all those gathered outside if the alarm has been raised."

"A portkey may be best," suggested Harry. "At least once we get clear of this cavern. I don't want to test what magical defences have been placed here to deal with the Balrog. Luna you do the honours there is something I want to do." With that Harry transformed in to a wolf and disappeared up the corridor.

Moving quickly they followed Harry making their way away from the cavern until they deemed they were far enough away from any potential wards.

Luna picked up a loose rock and created a Portkey. "Harry should be back in a moment so everyone touch the rock."

After a few moments Harry still in his wolf form came bounding down the passage before shifting back to his human form. He reached out and touched the portkey as Luna touched her staff to it.

oOoOoOo

**Rivendell – House of Elrond**

Prince Imrahil leaned back in his chair, "So our enemy is another fallen Istari."

Elrond nodded, "It would appear so Prince Imrahil although perhaps his identity is of less concern at this moment than what he was apparently trying to achieve."

Alatar cleared his throat, "My Lord Elrond is correct. Pallando or Kale as he is known is deeply versed in old forgotten lore. From what I have heard it appears he has chosen the same dark path as Curumo….my pardon Saruman. His attempt to release a Balrog was thwarted but he escaped. I doubt he will give up his evil."

"I find it hard to believe he would do such a thing and just what he thought he would gain," said Radagast. "But regardless we need to stop him. I will send out as many of my animal friends as I can." Radagast was a friend of many animals and in particular birds. His avian friends would begin a massive search to hunt the renegade Istari down.

"My thanks brother," said Gandalf with a smile for his forest dwelling brother Istari before turning back to face the white council. "Pallando is a real threat to our peoples all the more so because we have no way of knowing what he may try next." Gandalf glanced at Luna who shook her head. She had not been gifted with any visions.

"Then we must hunt him down," said one of the dwarves representing the Iron Hills.

"I am willing to supply Gondorian troops if they are required," said Imrahil.

Lord Éomund of Rohan turned his gaze toward Luna and Harry, "Rohan of course will also support the council's decisions. May I ask how we will proceed?"

Harry stood and looked around those gathered in the room, "I don't know yet Lord Éomund. Part of this meeting was to discuss what else could be put in place to make sure that the next time we find him we are in a position to end his threat."

Imrahil stood and walked over to the large map and pointed at Angmar. "We must deal with the forces he gathered at Carn Dûm. Leaving them unchallenged to fortify the ruins would be foolish even if the renegade has fled. We do not need another hostile power bordering our lands."

"I agree we cannot leave them in place. Especially if there are any sorcerers remaining with the enemy troops. I have denied them access to Kale's stronghold in the mountain when I collapsed the caves but there was still a substantial armed camp nearby working on the fortifications around the ruins," explained Harry.

"Prince Imrahil is right, speed is of the essence," said Éomund. "We must gather our forces and strike against them before their defences are complete."

Aronath a tall blond elf from Mirkwood stood to address the council, "The King will supply archers but will we be able to get them north in time?"

"Portkeys will allow us to move small units in to place. If we can spread the word quickly we should be able to marshal our forces and strike before our enemy could gather his defences," said Luna.

Gandalf stroked his beard as he studied the faces of those with military experience. The expressions of who had become calculating, "an interesting suggestion."

With a wry smile Imrahil inclined his head to Luna, "Interesting….I would rather say brilliant. Without having to worry about supplies being gathered and the ability to moved our forces so quickly. Given their remoteness the enemy would surely expect ample warning of any assault. A sudden attack from our forces alone may turn the battle in our favor."

The council it seemed was in agreement. Within the hour the wizards began ferrying the council members back to their respective realms. Each had specific instructions to gather their forces and prepare them for transport.

oOoOoOo

**Isengard**

Maglor raised an eyebrow in surprise as Harry explained the council's decision to attack Carn Dûm.

"You seem surprised."

Maglor shrugged, "Not at all. I think the decision is a wise one. I am still surprised that the council has been so decisive. From what I know that is an abrupt change in policy from its previous incarnation. I think it a good thing that we have seen so little of the petty disputes and rivalries that crippled the White Councils effectiveness. You and your lovely wife can take heart from this victory Harry. I think that in days to come that I will need to write it in to the histories as a turning point."

The Harry of old would probably have blushed as it was he still found his lips twitching in to a smile. "Really….well you do that and I'll write the Ballad of Prince Maglor. Hmmm I think your old ward would love to hear it performed in the Hall of Fire."

Maglor laughed and took a sip of his wine, "In truth Elrond would probably find in vastly amusing." After a moment his amusement faded. "Will you accompany them?"

Harry nodded, "As will Luna, Azanath and Ayrica. As we speak Gandalf and his brother Istari are working to keep things moving. Once things are organised here we'll be needed to help get everything done on time. I imagine things are quite busy right now."

"I'd suggest that you take a body guard, in fact I insist. We have quite a few well trained warriors amongst the guards."

Harry was about to protest before remembering that his wife was going to be accompanying him. So he simply nodded.

oOoOoOo

**Council Chamber – Minis Tirith – Gondor**

Prince Imrahil studied the gathering of Captains and nobles as they stood waiting attentively or talking quietly amongst themselves as was their nature. Most were no doubt discussing the unexpected summons or the presence of Gandalf and Alatar. He glanced over to where Tirith stood and nodded. Tirith nodded back and began calling for silence and attention. The call was taken up and with moments the council chamber grew quiet.

"Captains of Gondor we recently found that our enemies have begun rebuilding the long abandoned city of Carn Dûm in Angmar. Recently Gandalf and his brethren drove out the sorcerer behind this but he had already gathered a significant force of men and goblinkin," Imrahil paused for a moment to let that sink in.

"Gondor and its allies cannot allow this to occur as it would give safe haven to our enemies. The White Council agrees and as I speak to you the elves and dwarves as well as our allies in Rohan are gathering their forces for a campaign," again he paused. Now many of the officers well versed in travel were contemplating how long it would take to move an army so far north.

"Speed is of the essence as the longer we wait the longer the enemy has to prepare and reinforce their position. We do not have the many months it would take to move in to position so the white council has turned to the Wizards for help."

Gandalf stepped forward leaning on his staff, "The wizards of Isengard will transport your companies in to positions outside Carn Dûm."

"What of Rohan?" asked one of the Captains.

There were several more questions mainly around logistics before the Captains began to disperse to see to their companies. Imrahil caught Tirith's eye and gestured for him to remain.

"My Lord?"

"Captain I want you to turn command of my guard over to your second. I want you to take command of the combined Gondorian forces." Seeing that Tirith was about to protest Imrahil quickly explained. "Tirith there is no one I trust more and given that you know the wizards as well as I do, you are the natural choice."

"I understand it is just...I had assumed you would command."

"It has fallen to me to command our combined forces with Lord Éomund as my second."

Tirith bowed, "I appreciate your trust Highness."

Imrahil smiled and clapped his hand on his Captains shoulder, "You have earned my trust my friend. Now we had best get moving Marshall Tirith."

The Prince of Dol Amroth laughed at the look on Tirith's face.

oOoOoOo

**Rohan - medulsad**

"I will have over twenty score Riders mustered in the morning," reported Éomund as Théoden poured him an ale. They along with their families were eating a private dinner in the Kings private chambers."

"Good, you think it sufficient?"

Éomund nodded, "It should be, along with the others and with the element of surprise."

Prince Théodred smiled, "Not to mention the wizards of Isengard. Father I had hoped that I might ride with uncle Éomund."

Théoden visage turned stern, "This is not some adventure my son. You would be riding to war. I had hoped you would have longer ere you hefted a spear in anger."

"I am your heir father and I am as well trained as any rider in uncle's éored," Théodred's tone was even and everyone could see his sincerity and belief.

Théodwyn smiled slightly at the look of frustration on Théoden's face, "I was but a small girl but I can remember when you first rode in to battle. I seem to remember that look on fathers face."

Théoden had to nod. He did indeed remember the row he had with his father regarding riding in to battle with the king's riders. His words had been similar to Théodred's and his father had been furious. "Very well if your uncle would have you ride with him then you have my blessing,"

Théodred's face lit up as he stood and bowed, "My thanks father. Uncle may I offer my shield and spear?"

"Of course Nephew," replied Éomund with a broad smile. "I would welcome your strong arm among the riders. I am sure you will bring honour to the House or Eorl."

A knock on the door sounded and Théoden called out his permission to enter. A moment later a guard entered and bowed to the King, "My lord the Lady Ayrica has arrived with a….guest."

oOoOoOo

Ayrica freed herself from her younger sister's hugs and turned to greet her Aunt.

"You look well Ayrica," said Théodwyn after she kissed her niece's cheek.

Éomund hugged his niece and held her at arm's length, "Aye you do at that. I am surprised you are not being courted by every wealthy man in Isengard."

Théodred kissed his cousin on the cheek before she curtseyed to the King, "My King."

Théoden smiled broadly as he pulled Ayrica to her feet, "Enough of that my girl. It does me good to see you well." The king's eyes moved to the other figure standing by the door. Like Ayrica she was clad in a hooded cloak and clasped a staff in her hands. "Who might be your companion?"

Ayrica stood and gestured toward the other figure that lowered her hood to reveal a young woman with long black hair and pale grey eyes. "My king I present Brada daughter of Broca a fellow student and my friend."

Brada curtseyed before standing tall with her eyes on the king, "It is a pleasure to meet you King of Rohan." Her tone as polite but all the adults could see that she was uncomfortable.

Théoden nodded, "Ah the daughter of Broca of the Fens. Welcome to my house."

Théodwyn smiled at Brada, "Any who have the friendship of Ayrica are welcome in this house daughter of Broca. Now will you both join us for our meal? This is a rare night where we eat without the pomp and ceremony of the great hall."

Brada nodded and set her staff against the wall next to Ayrica's. Seeing her friend remove her cloak she did the same before pausing unsure where to sit.

"Lady Brada I would be honoured," said Théodred as he lifted a seat from next to the wall to place it next to his at the table.

Brada studied the Prince for a moment before nodding and accepting the seat. Unseen by the Prince of Brada Théoden had caught the eye of his sister who smirked at him before moving her gaze to her nephew who was helping Brada take her seat. Théodred was trying to hide his rather unsubtle study of their guest.

Théodred started when Brada cast back her hood. He had of course heard from Ayrica that the daughter of a Dunlending chieftain was now a student of Isengard and that Ayrica had befriended the girl. What he had not been told was that the Dunlending girl was beautiful. Pale skinned with long hair like raven feathers. As she pulled off her cloak he saw that she was petite but still womanly. As he helped her sit, next to him of course he wondered at her lithe movement it was almost catlike.

The rest of the meal passed in a blur for Théodred as he tried to keep Brada talking.

Ayrica grinned at her cousin who had been solely focussed on Brada to the exclusion of all else going on around him. With was viewed with much amusement of the adults who were watching Théodred stumble through his meal eating virtually nothing.

As Ayrica took a final sip of her wine she set aside the cup and turned to the King. "Lady Luna has prepared the Portkeys to activate two hours after dawn tomorrow. All the men need to be ready with their gear well before then. Brada and I will need to explain to your captains."

Théoden turned to Éomund, "Summon all those that are needed to the great hall in an hour. Best we get the preparations underway. Ayrica, you and Brada are welcome to get some rest. Your old room is still yours if you wish to seek a few hours' sleep and Brada I will have a room prepared for you as well."

"Thank you, your Majesty," replied Brada.

The King stood and drained his tankard of ale, "Come Éomund, we have much to organise. Théodred I leave the ladies to your care. You had also better prepare your equipment."

After the two men had left Théodwyn sent the younger girls to their chambers to ready themselves for bed, "Although I have scant hope that you will be abed any time soon with the men mustering."

Both girls curtseyed to their Aunt before leaving the room with their heads close together talking in whispers.

"Ayrica, before you seek your bed I wonder if you would like to walk with me around the forecourt. I find myself in need of advice."

Ayrica nodded then paused, "Brada do you mind?"

"No Ayrica I think I shall retire to get some sleep."

Théodred smiled and bowed to Brada, "Let me escort you to your room Lady Brada."

Brada looked a bit puzzled but nodded, "My thanks Highness."

Ayrica and Théodwyn watched as Brada gathered her cloak and staff and left with Théodred.

"A strange turn of events," said Théodwyn with a smile.

Ayrica shrugged, "I hope his Highness behaves Brada was worried that she would not be welcome here given her heritage."

"Théodred knows the boundaries no son of Théoden would be a rake. Is she a good woman?"

"Yes and brave she was prepared to fight Lord Harry's daughter when the assassin attacked the tower. Initially I hadn't known what to expect but as I have gotten to know her I have realised that she is not that different from me. It is not something we of Rohan oft consider but perhaps we need to seek out the moderate Dunlendings and actually talk to them. Her father loves her; she grew up in a household not to different from mine. In truth we have found we have more in common than we had thought."

Théodwyn considered her niece with pride. "You have grown wise Ayrica I see your time in the tower is not wasted. Hmmm perhaps young Brada will be an envoy for her people. Now I wanted to talk to you about Lord Ethelred's son Athered. There has been talk of a betrothal between one of your sisters…."

oOoOoOo

**Thranduil's Camp atop Amon Lanc**

Legolas found his father standing on the ruined wall of Dol Guldur the fallen fortress of their enemy. "This was once the home of our people. The house of my father….perhaps it would be better to simply tear this down and leave. Let the broken stones be a memorial."

The Elven prince could understand his father's concern over the partially destroyed fortress. Even with Sauron's forces destroyed or driven from the area the hill still stank of evil and what living things there were inside the walls were twisted. "Father the Istari Aiwendil is here."

Thranduil turned away from the ruins to look at his son, "I thought he preferred Radagast in these later days."

Legolas led his father down to the main encampment were a figure in a brown cloak stood leaning on a wooden staff.

Radagast bowed to the elven king who simply nodded, "Radagast my friend I assume you bring tidings from the council?"

The Istari nodded, "Indeed I have as well as the Portkeys for your archers."

Thranduil nodded, "Legolas and Aronath have already briefed my warriors. What news from our allies?"

oOoOoOo

**Iron Hills**

"My people will stand ready at the appointed hour Lady Luna. For now though I wanted to talk to you about the reports from some of our craft masters in Isengard attending your trade….what was the word…school. I wanted to broach the idea of some other trades that might benefit from your idea."

Luna resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the Dwarven leader ploughed on.

oOoOoOo

**Minas Tirith**

"Tirith wait a moment."

Tirith turned at the familiar voice and turned to see Lady Ivriniel, "My lady how may I be of service?"

"I know that you are readying your men to leave. I just wanted to tell you to be careful."

"I shall keep his Highness safe as much as is possible," replied Tirith in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

Ivriniel rolled her eyes as she moved a few steps closer, "I trust you will do your duty in regard to my brother Captain. I was speaking of you keeping yourself safe you foolish man."

Tirith stood open mouthed for a moment, "I...um….er my Lady?"

Ivriniel took pity on the confused looking Tirith, "Come back safe Tirith."

Tirith nodded and watched as Ivriniel turned and disappeared back through the stone archway.

Unknown to either Prince Imrahil stood in the shadows on the opposite archway. He had been searching for Tirith when he witnessed the awkward meeting between his sister and the captain of his guard. He watched Tirith scratch his head before he seemed to master his confusion and hurry off to the marshalling yards. Imrahil smiled as he watched quietly until Tirith disappeared. He had suspected his sister had her eye on Tirith but she had been adamant that he mind his own business. His sister was precious to him and he wasn't about to stand in the way of her happiness. Perhaps he might be able to….nudge things along.

oOoOoOo

**South of Angmar**

All over the western realms the Portkeys activated bringing companies of men, elves and dwarves to their designated locations. Harry who was overseeing the arrivals was pleased and somewhat smug that his idea for how to organise the arrival points for each portkey had worked so well. The only downside seemed to be some disorientation among the horses that was manageable. Perhaps next time blindfolding the horses or something similar would be needed.

Harry turned his head to look at his wife, "Are you ready?"

Luna nodded and transformed in to her owl form and flew up to Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled as Luna groomed his hair with her beak.

"Be careful," whispered Harry.

Luna the owl gave him a look that plainly said 'I'll be fine' before she launched herself in to the air.

Harry stood watching as she climbed high overhead far beyond arrow range before turning north. For a few minutes he watched her circle far above Carn Dûm.

"Lord Harry, Prince Imrahil is looking for you," Harry turned to see a young man in Gondorian livery.

"Thank you, if you would lead the way…..?"

The young man straightened, "Thoragast my lord, Thoragast son of Bromin."

"Well Thoragast if you would be so kind," said Harry with a smile.

The young man darted ahead leading Harry to where the leaders of the combined force stood waiting.

"Luna is off so we should have a good idea of what we face shortly," reported Harry.

Prince Imrahil nodded, "Good, thank you. Now once Luna gives us the lay of the land we need to be ready to move. Surprise will be our greatest weapon. I would much rather face undefended walls than have to besiege them."

"I don't think we will have to too wait long," said Harry. In her owl form Luna had excellent distance vision. Harry looked around the gathered leaders and returned a few nods and smiles.

Less than half an hour later Luna landed next to Harry and transformed.

"It's a lovely day for flying," said Luna with a smile before her expression turned serious. "They are incredibly disorganised with little organised defense. It looks like little armed camps, almost like they are more worried about each other than an outside attack."

Éomund frowned, "Maybe a lack of leadership….If Kale fled after his defeat maybe there is no one in charge."

"Regardless of why we need to take advantage of the enemies' lack of cohesion," said Gandalf. "We should move against them. If Kale has fled perhaps some of his sorcerers have as well and if not well we have enough magical might on our side to counter them."

Prince Imrahil pointed to a clear area of loose dirt. "Luna can you draw a map for me showing the camps layout?"

Luna smiled, "I can do better than that." With a sweeping motion of her staff an image of the encampment appeared. The image was incredibly accurate right down to the tiny figures of people.

"Amazing," said Legolas as he studied the 'map'.

As the military leaders moved around the map, studying the layout as the wizards stood to the side. Eventually Imrahil and the other leaders finished their discussion and turned back to the wizards.

Imrahil gestured toward the illusionary map, "With no guard on the walls our best chance to defeat them will be to get our mounted men in amongst them. The dwarves and elves will attack the area around the unfinished western fortifications first. Hopefully drawing attention to them while I lead the cavalry through the eastern gap as the Gondorian forces follow on to engage the enemy."

"What role would you have us fulfilling?" asked Gandalf.

"I think splitting you up between our three forces work?" asked Imrahil.

In the end it was decided that Harry and Alatar would accompany the Gondorian infantry. Luna and Azanath would be stationed with the Elves and Dwarves. Gandalf and Ayrica would ride with the Rohirrim.

oOoOoOo

The battle itself was an anti-climax. The gathered hill men and goblinkin were woefully underprepared and lacked leadership. It appeared that Gandalf's thoughts about the sorcerers had been correct. Very few remained in the enemies' camp and those that did were quickly neutralised. The initial charge by the cavalry had thrown the camp in to chaos. Few of the enemy were inclined to stand much less counter attack were thrown in to confusion when a hail of arrows started falling amongst them. Almost immediately after the arrows started falling dwarven warriors followed by Gondorian infantry began advancing sweeping the enemy aside.

In the end some hundred hill men managed to escape in to the low foothills but virtually none of the goblinkin survived. Two sorcerers escaped by shape changing but the rest of them were slain.

Among the allied forces casualties had been light. Of the nearly two thousand men, elves and dwarves gathered eighty four died in the initial stage of the fighting and some twenty three more of wounds before the wizards could offer them magical healing.

Harry looked around the battlefield, "I had expected this place to be more heavily defended. This was almost too easy."

Luna shrugged, "I suspect that after Kale and the more skilled sorcerers fled that their forces began to drift away. If we hadn't dealt with Kale and he managed to release the Balrog….well who knows if we would have been able to defeat them."

Harry shrugged, "Well I for one am glad that we didn't suffer greater casualties. We achieved what we set out to and once we get everyone home we can work out what to do next."

oOoOoOo

**Edoras - Rohan **

Prince Théodred had been given the honour of passing on to the court what had happened during the battle of Carn Dûm. The Prince explained the tactics used in the battle to those gathered in court and was recounting the valour of those that had fallen as much as the prowess of those that lived. The King smiled at his son's youthful viewpoint and was proud of how he dealt with the honour of those that lost their lives doing their duty. Éomund had already reported to him with a less….colourful version of the tale but his son's version was certainly entertaining and for the most part accurate. His one mentioning his cousin's name refocussed his attention to the floor.

"…..as to their sorcerers fell magic, well Lady Ayrica and Gandalf Greyhame rode with us and with their magic they cast down the sorcerers who stood against us."

"To the wizards!" called one of his older riders.

"The wizards," repeated the gathered riders as they raised the mugs before draining them.

The king turned to look at Éomund, "Ayrica rode with the men?"

Éomund winced slightly at the kings tone, "My king the Lady Ayrica is a true shield maiden of Rohan although in truth her magic was her greatest weapon. The wizards of Isengard were a force to be reckoned with."

Théoden wasn't happy with the thought of Ayrica riding in to battle but the news that she had held her own was comforting.

"Indeed she brings honour and renown to the House of Eorl."

oOoOoOo

**Near the Langwell River – Mount Gundabad**

Pallando cursed as he examined the burns on his hands. His staff was growing increasingly hard to control and painful to use. The stream beside the cave was icy enough to sooth the burns and give him some relief before he wet the bandages to bind his hands.

Hands bound in the damp bandages he reached in to his rough tunic and pulled out the rod of Lungorthin. Running his fingers over the metal rod he considered his next move. His occupation of Angmar was always a ruse and those of his Sorcerers he had lost were of no consequence but the loss of the Balrog….that was galling. There were few such creatures he could use that were….suitable and most were not powerful enough to his former brothers or their cursed wizard allies.

Yes, perhaps he had underestimated them but he would not do so again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 2 of Walking the Path**

**Disclaimer: Just a reminder I do not own any part of JK Rowling's or JRR Tolkien's great works. This piece of fiction garners neither profit nor ownership.**

**Many thanks go (Once again) to XRaiderV1 for his Beta work.**

**Oh and a note about spelling English (Australian) vs English (American) I'm Australian and XRaiderV1 is an American so expect the odd word to be 'wrong' here and there depending of course on your point of view...**

_**Last time:**_

_**Near the Langwell River – Mount Gundabad**_

_Pallando cursed as he examined the burns on his hands. His staff was growing increasingly hard to control and painful to use. The stream beside the cave was icy enough to sooth the burns and give him some relief before he wet the bandages to bind his hands._

_Hands bound in the damp bandages he reached into his rough tunic and pulled out the rod of Lungorthin. Running his fingers over the metal rod he considered his next move. His occupation of Angmar was always a ruse and those of his Sorcerers he had lost were of no consequence but the loss of the Balrog….that was galling. There were few such creatures he could use that were….suitable and most were not powerful enough compared to his former brothers or their cursed wizard allies._

_Yes, perhaps he had underestimated them but he would not do so again. _

**Chapter 7**

**Isengard**

"You need to concentrate on the form you envisioned in your meditations."

Harry studied his students for a moment with a serious expression before continuing. "Changing your form can be dangerous to do if you are new to the skill and that goes double for trying alone. So I suggest that you master the transformation before you do any experimenting."

Luna pointed her staff at a rock laying on the ground and it shifted into wren that flew to land on her shoulder. "You have all been practicing transfiguring and I know Azanath has even advanced his skills to where he can self transfigure into most animals. There is however a major difference between this and the true animagus. In our old lives Harry and I knew several animagus who spent years honing their skills. Then among the Valar we found an even simpler way. Your magic powers the ability but rather than a spell it is a inward focused. You picture the image and you channel your magic into it. Unlike my feathered friend the change is controlled by you and does not require you to maintain concentration on a spell."

"How will we know when we are ready?" asked Brada.

Harry smiled, "A good question Brada and a very difficult one to answer but I'll try. When you begin the process of seeking out your form you meditate and seek the animal form that you sense a connection with. The transformation itself is easy enough as long as you can maintain the image clearly in your head. The danger is that if your concentration lapses you may only partially transform the consequences of which can often be fatal if you cannot then reverse it. Once you can hold the image and fully picture your form you should be ready to try."

"I think I'm ready," said Ayrica somewhat nervously.

Harry shook his head, "I don't want to hear _think_ Ayrica."

"I am ready," said Ayrica with more confidence.

Harry nodded and Ayrica passed her staff to Brada.

The whole group watched as Ayrica closed her eyes and began breathing slowly. For a moment nothing happened and then she slowly transformed. Rippling and twisting her body began to sprout fur. As the transformation gained speed Ayrica fell forward to land on large paws. With a bark and a wag of her tail she looked around at the group.

Harry smiled at Ayrica's wolfhound form, "Well done Ayrica now take a moment and concentrate on changing back. Don't rush it concentrate on your form and the transformation."

A moment later Ayrica looked up from her hands and knees, "I did it!"

"Indeed you did. I'm sure the others have a few questions."

Azanath held out a hand and helped Ayrica to her feet, "Did it hurt?"

Ayrica shook her head, "No, not really it felt odd but not painful."

"Was it easy to change back?" asked Brada.

"It was just as Harry and Luna said. Once I had the form in my mind I pushed magic in to the image and it just happened. It was the same changing back I just pictured myself."

Brada handed Ayrica her staff back and turned to face Harry, "I'd like to try."

"If you are ready," said Harry with a smile.

Brada passed Ayrica her staff and closed her eyes for a long moment slowing her breathing as she concentrated. The suddenly her body began to shift and shrink. Her long black hair seemed to wrap around her until there was large raven sitting on the ground. Brada flapped her wings and cawed.

"Well done Brada," said a beaming Ayrica.

"Another flyer," said Luna with a smile. "You and I need to chat later Brada about getting you flying."

"Okay Brada now concentrate on transforming back."

Brada managed the reverse transformation and smiled as Ayrica hugged her.

"I well I don't want to be the odd one out," said Azanath as he closed his eyes. A few moments later a large black cat perhaps half again the size of a domestic cat stood in his place. A moment later he transformed back with a smile on his face.

Harry smiled, elated at his students success. All three had managed the transformation. "Well done all of you. It won't be long before you master the abilities of your form. Before that can happen you will need to master the actual transformation itself. So picture you form and concentrate…."

oOoOoOo

**House of Elrond – Rivendell**

"There is little more we can do," reported an exhausted, road worn Aragorn as he took a sip of his wine. "We have men spread out searching and I've seen the birds searching. We have picked up several groups of hill men and a few goblins seeking their mountain caves but Kale seems to have eluded us."

"He is a dangerous as long as he remains free to fulfil his plans. Even if we have thwarted him I fear he will not long remain idle," said Elrond.

"Then we shall have to be vigilant," said Gandalf.

"Many dark things are stirring…I fear that we are going to face some dark days before too many years pass," Elrond looked pensive as he glanced out the window overlooking the valley.

Gandalf gestured toward the window, "All the more reason for our renewed vigilance my friend, but in your wise musings do not forget what we have achieved. Sauron is caged in Mordor along with the nine. Dol Guldur is no more and the white council is now a true alliance of the free peoples. Harry and Luna are returning magic to the world and working to make our alliance even stronger. No doubt we have much to do and perhaps dark days do lie ahead but we have made gains nonetheless. We are stronger and better positioned to deal with what may come."

"All true and you are right but I still fear that we are ill-prepared."

Aragorn placed his wine glass on the table as he studied the ageless face of Elrond, "Then let us prepare and train as we cement the bonds of alliance. The dark may come again but it will find us ready to fight."

Elrond smiled at the man whom he had helped raise, "True spoken let us put aside my dark musings and let us discuss our next steps."

oOoOoOo

**Minas Tirith**

In the week since his return from the brief campaign in Angmar Tirith had found himself in an odd position. Prince Imrahil was spending a great deal of time tied up with the running of the city and the never ending politics. As a result he was finding himself spending more time with Boromir, Faramir and the Lady Ivriniel. Not an unhappy, burdensome duty by any means but he felt his duty was to be by Imrahil's side. He was, after all the Captain of the Prince's guard.

"Tirith?" Tirith turned to see Ivriniel standing in the doorway with a gentle smile on her face. "I feared that you had fled back to the tower before I could speak with you."

"My Lady I am at your disposal."

"Are you not due to depart for Isengard?"

"I...I am surprised you remembered My Lady," said Tirith with a grin. "I hadn't forgotten but the Portkey isn't due to leave until the morrow."

"Then please won't you join the boys and I. Faramir has composed a new tune on his pipe and is eager for an audience. I also have a fine bottle of Esgaroth wine, a gift from my brother that we could share."

Tirith hesitated trying to contain a moment of panic, "My Lady I...I am not sure that his Highness would approve and my duties..." Tirith found himself trailing off at the amused look on Ivriniel's face.

"On the contrary Captain it was my brother who suggested you might like the vintage but if you have other plans."

Tirith gave Ivriniel a smile as he bowed, "Well then It would be churlish of me to say no and disappoint the young Lord Faramir."

"Of course Captain."

oOoOoOo

**The Greenwood - Formerly northern Mirkwood**

Legolas froze at the slight noise in the undergrowth to his left. After a moment he turned his head to see his two companions also crouching motionless. Gesturing left and then right he received two nods. Moving slowly he began picking his way through the ferns toward the noise. His two companions were already moving their bow strings fitted with loosely held arrows.

Again the faint noise sounded but to an Elf raised to hunt in the Greenwood they were glaring and obvious anomalies to the normal sounds of the woods. Legolas paused and tried to pinpoint the source when he noticed a drop of blood on a leaf. Another was on the ground by a heavy print. Moving quickly he entered a glade where the undergrowth was burnt away. Eyes sweeping the area he spotted bark missing from a tree some two dozen feet from the trail. He had found his quarry. So he gave a sharp whistle and moved to where he could just make out a shape among the ferns. The smell of blood and burnt flesh assaulted were rife as he quickly knelt and checked the fallen and cursedly familiar figure, "Halbarad...Lithaldoren, Aylin quickly."

A moment later the two Elves appeared and quickly knelt. Aylin quickly pulled out a leather satchel. He worked quickly pulling out a clean cloth and laying it on the ground before emptying the healers' tools on to it.

Legolas pulled his knife out and cut the damaged armor away from the still figure. The wounds were severe and most likely fatal but the three elves continued working to save the fallen ranger.

In the end they managed to close his wounds but is was far too weak to move.

"We will need to pitch a camp here. Aylin and I will stay."

"And I'll make a run to the others," said Lithaldoren.

"You had best send word to Aragorn. His kinsman is sorely wounded."

oOoOoOo

Radagast the brown was a master of many skills but a master healer he was not. He had been with The Elven king when Lithaldoren had arrived and had quickly followed his guide making their way to where the injured ranger lay.

The Istari quickly examined the injured man before shaking his head and turning to Legolas, "There is little more I could do that you have not. If he is still too injured to travel then we must bring the healer to him. I know that the Lady Luna is rather skilled so...hmm perhaps that would be best. Continue your excellent care my good elves and I shall return soon." Radagast concentrated and turned sharply before disappearing with a muted crack.

"I see that the tender of beasts has a new trick," observed Aylin with a raised eyebrow.

Legolas nodded, "The wizards of Isengard travel the same way. It is similar to their Portkey spell."

"Then we shall care for the good ranger and wait until he returns."

oOoOoOo

**Isengard**

Maglor was growing increasingly used to people appearing out of thin air but it still occasionally managed to catch him at unawares. Just as it had Brada who nearly dropped the tome she was reading.

By the time he had turned Radagast was already stepping down from the slightly raised stone platform used as the apparition point in the library.

"Ah Prince Maglor excellent I had feared that no one would be at home so to speak, time is of the essence I must find the Lady Luna."

"Brada if you would be so kind," asked Maglor.

Brada nodded and raised her staff and summoned her Patronus. A moment later a silvery, indistinct bird appeared. "Mistress Luna to the library," instructed Brada. The bird flapped its wings before launching into the air and disappearing through the wall.

"It was much clearer this time Brada," said Maglor.

'It is easier now that I've got my form master Maglor," replied Brada proudly.

Radagast raised an eyebrow but before he could ask Luna apparated in to the room.

"Brada….ah Radagast is something wrong?"

Radagast gave Luna a bow, "My lady I have need of your healing spells."

'What has happened?"

"Halbarad the kinsman of Aragorn lies grievously wounded under the eaves of the Greenwood," reported Radagast. He refused to refer to the woodland realm as Mirkwood now that Dol Guldur was overthrown.

Luna nodded before turning to Brada, "Brada send for Harry and tell him that I need him while I gather what I may need. Maglor would you please let Miriel know, she has Selene at the moment."

"Of course Luna," said Maglor as another silver bird Patronus flew in to the wall.

Luna summoned a wooden chest and began sorting out herbs, salves and bandages to pack into the satchel she conjured and laid beside it.

Harry appeared and went straight to Radagast, "How bad is it friend Radagast?"

Radagast shook his head sadly, "The elves have him and they have done what they could but his injuries are grievous enough that I sought you Lady's aid."

"Should Aragorn be told?" asked Harry.

Radagast shrugged, "I know not where he might be. He is like Mithrandir always moving about. It may be best to send word to Rivendell."

"I shall see to it," said Maglor.

Luna slung her satchel over her shoulder and gathered up her staff, "I am ready, how shall we do this?"

"I can apparate you both, probably safest that way as I'm not familiar enough to make one of your portkeys," said Radagast.

"Then let us go," said Luna as she took Radagast's arm.

oOoOoOo

Halbarad grew less pale as Luna worked over him.

Harry watched on relieved that Luna had arrived in time. He could heal injuries but he lacked Luna's greater understanding and deft hands. The ranger had only narrowly avoided being disembowelled by the tree he had apparently been flung into and several of his other wounds were near as bad but it was the burns on his face, arms and torso that were the most troublesome.

After nearly an hour Luna sat back on her heels and stretched her back. "He will live and I think I have spared him any bad scarring but it was a close thing. It will take time for him to fully heal."

"Can he be moved?" asked Legolas.

Luna stood slowly, "Yes although I would be happier having him close by given those burns. I think it would be best if we moved him to our tower."

"A portkey?" asked Harry.

"Yes to one of the bedrooms I think."

oOoOoOo

**Rivendell**

Aragorn paced around the room in frustration. A message from Isengard had carried the news that Halbarad had been found badly injured near the northern borders of Mirkwood. Since then there has been no word and he was starting to fear for his kinsman's life.

He was about to go looking for Gandalf when a silvery stag charged through the wall. It stopped in front of him and Harry's voice issued from it.

"_Aragorn it's Harry, we are moving Halbarad to Isengard. Luna says that he was in a pretty bad way but he has pulled through. "_

Aragorn felt a sense of relief flow through him as the silver stag faded into motes of silver light. The door swung open as Gandalf stuck his head into the room, "Was that Harry's voice?"

"Yes, Halbarad is being moved to Isengard. Harry said that Luna thought he was in a bad way but he will pull through."

"Ah excellent news, Halbarad is a strong man and with the lady of Isengard caring for him I would say that his chances are excellent. Now Lord Elrond has messages, no doubt reports and such so I am traveling to Isengard to bespeak Harry. Would you like to accompany me?" asked Gandalf.

"My thanks, I'll just pen a quick note to Lord Elrond we were meant to discuss…"

"Both Arwen and Lord Elrond are in council as we speak and given the weighty topics under discussion I've no fear you shall return ere they emerge. Now take hold of my arm my lord and let us see to Halbarad."

oOoOoOo

**Isengard**

Halbarad had spent many years roaming the wilds of middle earth. These journeys had, as often as not seen him sleeping beneath the stars or at best in the stable of a roadside inn. So awaking in a strange room in an incredibly comfortable bed was not something he had been prepared to face. The last thing he remembered was being flung into a tree and trying to drag himself to his feet...his injuries, he was healed!

"Peace Halbarad ranger of the north. You lie safe in Isengard."

Halbarad turned to see the lady of Isengard sitting in a high-backed chair with a leather bound book in her hands.

"My Lady, forgive me but how did I get here?"

"Prince Legolas and his patrol found you injured and near death under the eaves of their realm. You are lucky that Radagast was nearby and summoned aid for you."

Halbarad bowed his head in thanks, "I appreciate the aid and that of my rescuers but I must be churlish and seek your help once more. Lord Aragorn and the council must be notified of what I have seen."

"Indeed and what have you seen?"

"I was carrying messages to King Thranduil about the hunt for Kale when I felt something amiss in the woods around me….a darkness. For a moment I'll admit I feared that one of the nine had slipped free of your warding. I quickly hobbled my horse and moved toward where I felt the…I don't know how to describe it except to say wrongness. Then I spied a hooded man, bearing a staff walking through the trees toward the river. The path he trod was once used by the servants of Dol Guldur so I followed making sure to conceal my pursuit. Though I only caught a glimpse of his face I was sure it was this Kale."

"A brave decision Halbarad," said Luna.

"It was needful my Lady. The man was moving apace and I had to quicken my own pace to keep him within my sight. I was closing on him when he halted and threw his staff to the ground. He then unbound bandages on his hands and wet them before rebinding whatever wounds he had. By now I was close enough to hear his muttering about his accursed staff and seeking a sword. Before I could hear more he seemed to detect my presence. With my presence seemingly detected I leapt forward seeking to bear him to the ground." Halbarad cleared his throat.

Luna poured water into a goblet and passed it to Halbarad who took it gratefully.

Halbarad shook his head, "He was far beyond my strength….he simply tossed me aside. I came at him again and he called out some incantation and it was all fire and smoke. Next I knew I was thrown into the trees."

Luna nodded slowly, "I see, well my friend it would seem you are lucky indeed for your injuries were such that had the elves not found you…."

"So you see why I am concerned. Each hour I was unconscious gives this Kale another hour's head start on us."

"I understand friend Halbarad and fear not I shall pass on your report to the council. Firstly however I believe that your visitor will welcome news of your waking."

Without saying anymore Luna stood and departed with her book under her arm. A few minutes later Aragorn entered a look of relief on his face.

"Aragorn!"

"You look better than when I last saw you kinsman," said Aragorn as he reached forth to grasp Halbarad's hand.

"When did you arrive?"

Aragorn lowered himself into the chair and smiled, "A few hours ago. I spent enough time to see you sleeping away the day to deem it a good time to seek out some food. Then you had the ill-grace to awaken when I was dining."

"My apologies," replied Halbarad with little sincerity judging by his smirk.

"The Lady Luna told me what happened. You were lucky kinsman."

"I know, I mean I can't even feel my injuries now. If it were not for the pink skin…not even Lord Elrond can heal such so quickly."

"Regardless you will be in the hands of healers a while yet. A comfortable bed and three meals a day I don't know how you will survive."

"I would rather be walking the forests," said Halbarad with a serious expression that changed to a smile. "But if I must recover then surely you would not begrudge me some small comforts?"

Aragorn smiled before growing serious, "We will find this Kale."

"Be careful when you do," replied Halbarad.

oOoOoOo

As Aragorn spoke with Halbarad a meeting had been quickly convened in the library.

"If Pallando was leaving Dol Guldur then he was either turned away by King Thranduil or he had already got what he wanted," said Harry as he poured Luna a glass of wine and passed it to her.

Luna considered the map on the wall for a moment tracing her finger along the river. "But what was it? Harry did a good job of driving out the occupants but we never searched the ruins."

Maglor tapped the map, "We do not know that is where he was but given his route I can't see where else he would have been traveling from."

Gandalf sighed as he sat back in his chair stroking his beard, "I fear we are all too right. When I passed within the Necromancers halls ere we realised it was our enemy returning I saw that he had a vast collection of artifacts, lore and works from before the war of wrath. Most of the truly powerful items are no doubt now in Mordor but we have no way of knowing what the nine much less the dragon had secreted away in the hidden places beneath that accursed place."

Luna took a sip of her wine and froze as reality faded around her, reduced to silvery mist.

"Luna remember the second prophecy of Mandos."

Luna turned to see Lord Lórien of the Valar standing in the mists with a look of compassionate concern on his ageless face. "Luna the second prophecy is in peril of being subverted. Pallando now has the exact wording of the prophecy and like Morgoth and Sauron before him he seeks to warp it to his own ends." Lord Lórien shook his head. "Thus the will of Morgoth still reaches from beyond. Pallando seeks power and dominion for himself but in the end he is but a tool of the greater darkness."

"I understand master but how could he do so?"

"Morgoth remains trapped in the Void, unable to return to Arda as long as the Valar maintain their power over it. However according to the Second Prophecy of Mandos, Morgoth will find his way back to Arda. If he does he will seek once more to gather his power. As Morgoth he had spent much of his power but if he returns it will be in his true form, Melkor the Valar whose power is second to none.

Mandos foresaw this and uttered his second prophecy. He saw a possibility that there will be a time when Morgoth will break through the door of night and gather all evil to face the Valar and their allies."

"The Dagor Dagorath," said Luna.

"Yes the final battle where, if things go as they should Morgoth will be slain by Túrin Turambar, the Man he cursed. This event will see the remaking of Arda. The ban of the Valar will be lifted, the road to Aman will be unbent and much that is damaged and broken will be remade. Elves, Men and Dwarves will all lend their voices to a new great song. These events are set to be in ages yet unimagined their being corrupted and brought forth may corrupt and invalidate this future. As of course is the plan of Morgoth and through his will his servants. Sauron and now Pallando are being pushed to corrupt this prophecy you must stop them."

"How master?"

"Sauron is contained but Pallando is free…and he has gained the circlet of the Maia Melian. Taken from the elves after those who held it returned to Aman. With the circlet now in his grasp he has gained access to powers similar to those of Melian. He still follows his obsession with the artifacts of past ages and he will soon hold one that has the power to warp the prophecy."

Luna considered what lore she knew before realising the answer, "The sword Gurthang…. Túrin Turambar's sword lies buried with him at the foot of the stone of the hapless!"

Lord Lórien smiled at his student and envoy,"Seek the sword on the shores of Tol Morwen. Pallando must not be allowed to corrupt or unmake the sword."

As Lord Lórien spoke the silvery mist swirled around Luna and she was back in the library.

"Luna?" said Harry as she reopened her eyes.

"I am back love," she reassured Harry as she finished her wine.

Harry poured her another glass, "What happened magic was surging around you."

"Lord Lórien has issued a warning for us."

Luna went on to explain what Lórien had said. As she finished the Istari looked at each other in horror.

Alatar cleared his throat twice before speaking, "Even with all he has done why would Pallando do such a thing? It is insanity."

"Which would be an explanation of course," said Gandalf sadly. "Regardless of why he has made himself a tool of Morgoth, witting or unwitting he is doing the forbidden."

Radagast pointed at the map, "Tol Morwen lies far off the coast and Pallando has eluded us. He could already be well on his way there. Who knows what sorceries' he has harnessed. "

"Then we must decide quickly and hasten in pursuit," said Harry. "Lord Lórien would not have given us warning if the task was doomed to failure."

"Then let us assemble a party and prepare ourselves."

oOoOoOo

**Wildlands**

Kale transformed from an eagle as he reached the cliff that held his secret cave. The ledge was wide enough to stand comfortably on but exhaustion made him stumble and nearly fall over the ledge.

The cave was unknown to any creature that walked the earth being only accessible from the air. For over three decades it had served him as a secure location to store his treasures. Placing his staff against the wall he cursed as pain once more lanced through his hands from the enchanted focus. With luck he would soon be free of the pain.

With a sigh he sat on the simple stone bench. A Maia he may be but in this accursed form he had to suffer through the frailties of being a mortal. Exhaustion and the need for rest was just one of those frailties. Reaching into his belt pouch he bought out a piece of cloth and unfolded it revealing several black berries. Although toxic they could be steeped in hot water to make a bitter, foul tasting tea. A cup of which could banish sleep for days, although the price would be paid in full later when it wore off. Rather than touch his staff he pulled a metal wand and used it to start a small fire in the hearth. Setting a pot on the holder he poured water from a water skin into it and dropped two berries into the water.

Waiting for the water to boil he pulled his satchel off his shoulder and removed a leather book and a silver circlet shaped in the likeness of various leaves. He carefully laid the circlet on the table and opened the book to the marked page. The lore book penned by some forgotten Sindarian elf ere the fall of the Númenóreans and was passed through to the North Kingdom only to fall into the hands of Sauron. Most of the text was a boring account of those treasures that survived the war of wrath. No doubt taken as booty it was clear that Sauron had, in his arrogance dismissed the tome. Hidden amidst the yellowing parchment was the recounting of the second prophecy of Mandos. The full recounting, according to the author was written within. The other item so crucial to his new plan lay on the table. The circlet of Melian.…a device similar, although not as focused as the fabled palantíri. With it he could scry out the artifacts he needed to secure his power and lay the path for his ascendancy. No more would he be a tool of the Valar, a servant to beings that lived in bliss while all else suffered in the shadows. The lesser would be better off under his absolute rule living out the meager allotments of life in peace….

Pallando's thoughts trailed off as he shook his head wearily. Closing the book he took the pot off the heat and poured himself a cup of his 'tea'. Vile stuff but as he sipped it he could feel his tiredness fading.

He needed to plan out his moves carefully. His sorcerers were scattered and the survivors would take time to heed his call. He had initially hoped to chain the spirits of fire that were the Balrog as his weapon of victory but he had failed. His enemies were too well prepared and with the cursed wizards to counter his sorcery his old plan was too perilous. Now he needed a new plan.

The stone of the hapless…how apt. His brethren could have secured all the items needed to defeat Morgoth but they had simply left the most important buried on the breast of its fallen owner, waiting for a willing hand to reshape its fate.

oOoOoOo


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 2 of Walking the Path**

**Disclaimer: Just a reminder I do not own any part of JK Rowling's or JRR Tolkien's great works. This piece of fiction garners neither profit nor ownership.**

**Oh and a note about spelling English (Australian) vs. English (American) I'm Australian so if you are American expect the odd word to be 'wrong' here and there depending of course on your point of view...**

**Many thanks must go to ****Imperator for his help with this chapter.**

_**Last time:**_

_He needed to plan out his moves carefully. His sorcerers were scattered and the survivors would take time to heed his call. He had initially hoped to chain the spirits of fire that were the Balrog as his weapon of victory but he had failed. His enemies were too well prepared and with the cursed wizards to counter his sorcery his old plan was too perilous. Now he needed a new plan._

_The stone of the hapless…how apt. His brethren could have secured all the items needed to defeat Morgoth but they had simply left the most important buried on the breast of its fallen owner, waiting for a willing hand to reshape its fate._

**Chapter 8**

**Havens of Umbar**

Kale cursed as he slid in the loose gravel and nearly fell. His still tender hands were not up the task of supporting his weight and he nearly ended up face first in the gravel. The barren foothills of Umbar were not ideally suited to walking but he had not wanted to risk flying any closer, unsure as to what sort of 'official' welcome he might receive. He had an agent in the city that _should_ have already dispatched several ships but given his reverses in Angmar...well, treachery was a well-used tool in the service of Mordor.

So he had landed well out of sight of the road and well away from any of the slave farms before transforming and making his way toward the road that led to the port. There he would see just how loyal his pet sorcerer had remained. Zavek would certainly speed up the process of securing a ship and crew but if he was uncertain then he would have to reunite him with his fallen brethren.

oOoOoOo

**Isengard**

"We have never been there so we can't apparate and Tol Morwen is too far to fly so that means a ship," said Luna.

Gandalf didn't need to consider for long, "The havens would be our best choice. Círdan has the fastest ships still sailing in Middle Earth and the best sailors."

"Good. Then we need to move. He has far too much of a head start on us at it is," added Harry.

'We cannot leave Isengard undefended given the recent attacks. Even the new wards are not foolproof," warned Luna.

Harry reached over and took Luna's hand as he replied, "I know. Pallando is dangerous and we have no idea what he may have arranged to delay us. However, we cannot we leave our full strength here or we will hand him victory."

Gandalf stroked his beard, "I believe that it would be wise to spread the word that he may be seeking a ship. Perhaps we can hinder him even if we can't stop him. Both Gondor and the Havens could step up their sea patrols. It may be best if we split our force to seek out Pallando as we don't know where he will set sail from."

"So who shall go and who shall stay?" asked Alatar.

"Given his servants are sorcerers we must leave at least one of our number to support the men at arms," said Gandalf.

"I will stay," said Radagast, "Thanks to your tutelage, I have begun learning more diverse magics but my skills are still rudimentary save in defensive spells. I am more than capable of holding the tower and keeping a close watch on your lands. If the worse occurs I can help the others escape."

"You do yourself a disservice brother," said Alatar with a warm smile. "From what I have seen your mastery of your powers have grown to match your wisdom."

"I too shall stay to lend my sword to the defense of the tower and the people who dwell here," said Maglor. "We have arms and armor enough to equip those who would fight and if we do find ourselves beset friend Radagast can easily summon aid from Rohan or our other allies."

Azanath frowned as he considered the situation thinking that his mirrors of communication might be of use but spoke before he could make himself known.

Luna was looking at Harry with a less than impressed expression, "I know what you are thinking Harry, and the answer is no."

"They are ready," said Harry.

"They are young," retorted Luna.

Harry sighed, "I know but that doesn't change the fact that they are ready and they are already more skilled than the majority of the sorcerers we've encountered. I fear that we'll need all the help that we can get, if we can cancel out his numerical advantage like we did in Angmar then we can deal with Kale."

"I'm still not happy about it," said Luna.

Harry's expression hardened, "Neither am I. When I envisioned introducing magic in to Middle Earth I wasn't planning on my students being soldiers but if not them who?"

"What if there is a new wave of attacks against our allies rather than here?" asked Maglor.

"We shall have to deliver Portkey's to our allies then," suggested Gandalf.

"What of my communication mirrors?" asked Azanath "I believe that I have the spells correct and they are secure."

"Mirrors?" asked Gandalf who had not yet seen Azanath's experiments in replicating the magical mirrors Harry had possessed in his old life.

Azanath stood and retrieved two small mirrors from a chest on Maglor's desk. "Forgive me, master Maglor. These were the two I had created for you."

Maglor waived away the apology. "Nonsense, Azanath. The need here is greater than my curiosity."

Azanath handed one mirror to Gandalf and walked to the other side of the room. A moment later the mirror held by Gandalf began vibrating. "Simply tap the mirror."

Gandalf taped the mirror with a curious expression, when the image of Azanath appeared he raised an eyebrow in surprise. When Azanath's words issued forth the Istari almost dropped the mirror. "You…you have recreated the Palantíri?"

Azanath shook his head as he returned to the table, "No, the Palantíri are far beyond my skill. These mirrors can connect only with each other, secure from any others eyes."

'I didn't know that you had finished them," said Harry in surprise. He had known Azanath had been working on them as a project but hadn't been informed of his success.

Azanath shrugged, "My apologies Master, I was going to test them more fully with Lord Maglor and then present them."

"How far can they reach?" asked Gandalf as he examined the small mirror.

"In theory they should work regardless of the distance but I have not tested them over any great distance as yet," explained Azanath.

Gandalf shook his head a look of delight on his face, "Marvellous, my dear fellow. Such a tool will give us a large advantage over our foes."

Azanath's inclined his head in thanks to Gandalf, "I am pleased that you find them so. As for our current dilemma, I was thinking that we could give each of our allies a mirror. If the worst occurs they can call for aid."

Alatar was passed a small mirror, "That's an excellent idea and it addresses our problem. It appears a simple enough item to make. How long would it take you to enchant enough for our purposes?"

"The smiths have already made me a dozen pairs; I need but enchant them," replied Azanath. "It's not that time consuming."

"Good. That solves one issue now to our routes," said Luna.

oOoOoOo

In the end it was decided that they would prepare to depart from both Minas Tirith and the Grey Havens.

Before they could leave however the communication mirrors had to be delivered to their allies. So while Azanath worked on the final sets of mirrors and Harry and Luna prepared and planed, the others began delivering the finished mirrors to the allies of the white council.

Gandalf was the first to depart travelling to Rivendell then on to Minas Tirith where he would await those travelling with him after securing a ship and crew.

Alatar was to deal with the Dwarves going first to the Iron Hills and then the Lonely Mountain before joining Gandalf in Minas Tirith.

Brada and Ayrica would Portkey to the Greenwood before returning to Rohan. From Rohan they would return to the tower to accompany Harry and Luna to the Grey Havens.

In the tower Harry and Luna spoke briefly to Maglor and Miriel before departing to Lothlorien. When they returned they disappeared in to their room with Selene.

oOoOoOo

Brada and Ayrica bowed deeply to King Théoden before explaining about the mirror they presented to the king.

"An amazing device," said Théoden with a look of wonder on his face. "Azanath is wise to have foreseen the need." The king handed his son the mirror. "Now, how goes the hunt for the renegade?"

"We depart this eve to seek him my king," said Ayrica.

"We? Does Harry lead you in to battle once more?" Théoden's expression hardened as he waited for Ayrica to answer.

"We will not be the only two. Brada and I shall accompany Lord Harry and Lady Luna from the Grey havens. Azanath will join Gandalf and Alatar in Minas Tirith. Kale seeks his prize on a distant western isle but we know not from whence he will set sail." Ayrica's expression was stoic. She would not abandon her Lord and teacher in his time of need.

Théoden didn't look happy but seemed to accept the explanation while Théodred 's expression could only be described as appalled before he seemed to reach a decision but before he could speak, his uncle stepped forward.

Éomund had been studying the two young witches, "I am not questioning your dedication to your duty nor your masters decision but perhaps a few stout warriors might be wise," turning to the King he winked. "With your majesties permission I would accompany our niece, perhaps with a few or my riders."

Théoden stroked his beard, "You offer wise counsel, Lord Éomund, have you anyone in mind?"

Ayrica's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she studied her uncle.

Théodred stepped up to stand beside his uncle, "Father. I offer my spear to the quest."

Théoden turned his attention to his son, "To what end?"

"To see to the safety of...er Lady Brada...and Ayrica of course and help Lord Éomund," Théodred trailed off but didn't step back.

"I see. Well, perhaps your uncle will see to you getting your sea legs, Lord Éomund would you be willing to take Prince Théodred as a shield mate?"

"Aye majesty. But perhaps Lord Isengard should have the final say," said Éomund.

Brada was looking slightly confused as she tried to work out exactly had just happened after a few moments but she shrugged. It didn't really concern her but it seemed that a few extra people may be joining them when they returned to Isengard.

"You had best present yourself to your aunt, Ayrica. But please return to me before you leave," ordered Théoden. "Go with her my son and prepare your equipment. Éomund please send my Captain to me."

Soon only Brada stood before the king.

"Lady Brada, I wished to speak to you so it is fortunate that you accompanied my niece."

"I am at your service your Majesty," replied Brada politely as she bowed her head. She wondered the king could want with her.

"Your father has long been one of the few leaders of your people with whom we have little quarrel. I am ashamed to admit that my own bias that contributed to this."

"My people have given yours little reason to trust us," replied Brada softly.

"Perhaps. But my people have done similar to yours. No more will I allow old prejudice to determine my policies. I shall send an envoy to your father and perhaps some old wounds can be healed."

Brada didn't know what to say in response to the King's words, but she had to make something clear. "Um….I am sure my father would be pleased to receive an envoy, your majesty. But if you will forgive my saying so, I am not sure what such an act would achieve; my father rules our clan, but he holds no power over the rest of my people."

"Still, it is the right thing to do; your people are our neighbours. Since your master arrived, the White Council has been building stronger bonds with the peoples of Middle Earth. It is foolish to exclude your people and for me to ignore Lord Harry's wisdom."

Brada curtseyed and looked in to the kings eyes, "You are wise, King Théoden."

Théoden smiled at the compliment, but before he could say anything else, his Guard Captain walked in and soon the two were in a conversation around outfitting Prince Théodred.

"Father?" asked Théodred from the doorway.

"You are ready?"

"Save donning my armour and weapons," replied the Prince.

"Then you had best farewell your aunt and cousins for I do not doubt that Ayrica and Brada will soon depart."

"Indeed we should," said Ayrica as she walked in with Théodwyn.

Théodwyn hugged Ayrica and then Théodred, "Be safe and come home."

Brada was shocked when Théodwyn pulled her in to a hug, "You too, Brada."

oOoOoOo

Luna laid a sleeping Selene in to her cot before turning to Harry.

"Why?"

Harry sighed. "Why the others?"

Luna's silvery eyes didn't shift from his face. "Yes, why two teenage girls."

"Because they have the ability and the training to help us stop Kale from plunging this world in to darkness," replied Harry in a subdued voice.

"And are you ready to deal with the aftermath should you lead our students to their deaths?"

"Have you seen something?" asked Harry.

"No but I can feel the conflict coming, it's building up like a…a storm."

Harry took his wife's hands, "If we fail then they have no future either."

Luna pulled Harry in to a tight embrace, "I know."

"I'll protect them to the best of my ability," promised Harry. "If the worst happens Maglor knows to take Miriel and Selene to Lady Galadriel or Elrond."

Luna sat on the chair near the cot turning her eyes to her daughter, "Lord Lórien warned me that I would face hard choices…the warning hasn't helped."

"We'll win my love," said Harry. "Win and return home to see Selene grow. Trust in the Valar and our abilities."

Luna made an overly theatrical gesture and her staff appeared and her dress morphed in to fitted breeches and a tunic covered by a stout leather vest that matched her boots.

Harry smiled and simply concentrated allowing his clothes to change in to sturdy travel attire.

Luna sniffed in exaggerated disdain at his lack of showmanship.

oOoOoOo

Harry prepared a Portkey leaving Luna to quiz Brada and Ayrica over the presence of Lord Éomund and Prince Théodred. Truth be told he wasn't that put out. The experienced warrior would probably be of assistance and Prince Théodred would serve as an admirable body guard for the two young women.

"It would appear, husband, that we have company for our journey," said Luna as she walked over followed by the others.

"I can see that, before we leave however I want to make it clear that this journey is likely to be dangerous; very dangerous. If you can't or won't follow our orders, then it is best that you turn back now." Harry waited for a few moments but nothing was said. He made a point of meeting Théodred's eyes as he spoke. "Good, now you both have used Portkey's before so you know what to expect. This one will take us to the Grey Havens."

oOoOoOo

**Prince Imrahil's Quarters - Minas Tirith**

Prince Imrahil shook his head as Gandalf finished explaining what they had uncovered, "It is a hard thing to accept Mithrandir, this...this madness, how does it benefit him?"

Alatar shook his head and his voice was thick with contempt, "He thinks he will ride the storm and come out on top. Like Sauron before him he sees himself as king of men."

Imrahil looked out from his window toward the docks before turning back to the three wizards. "Your ship is prepared but if you say the word and I can have a dozen more prepared to sail on the next tide."

"I appreciate the offer but speed is our best ally. We need to stop Pallando before he reaches the isle our best hope is that Pallando is hindered by both his injuries and the fear that he is being hunted," Gandalf fell silent for a moment before continuing," Perhaps we can feed his fear and doubt."

Azanath looked puzzled but both Imrahil and Alatar looked as if they were considering Gandalf's words.

"How so, Master Gandalf?" asked Azanath.

"Send ships to patrol as far west as we dare. If Pallando has departed from a Corsair port such patrols may delay him."

"And it will feed his fear. He will be wondering what we know," finished Alatar.

Prince Imrahil considered the plan before conceding it's benefits however as far a s he could see the wizards had failed to consider one thing, "A good plan but have you considered what you will do if he has a body of men with him. He will at least have his ship's crew. Please take a few of my men; a few skilled blades may save lives if he has a corsair crew."

"Very well," conceded Gandalf.

oOoOoOo

**The Houses of Healing – Minas Tirith**

Sirius endured the gentle hands of the healer as he prodded and tested the near healed wound on his side. His situation was something he would have avoided had not both Prince Imrahil and the Lady Ivriniel insisted he attend. Indeed Lady Ivriniel had accompanied him on the walk to the House of Healing. On arrival his indignities continued when Ivriniel refused to leave the room citing that she wished to inspect the wound. The cursed healer hadn't even objected when the she had run her smooth long fingered hand along his bare skin.

"The wound looks near healed Captain, you are lucky that you heal quickly. You removed the stitches yourself?"

Tirith tried to hide a grimace thinking that the healer would be annoyed, "Um...yes I did. They had started to pull at the skin."

"Good, good did you clean the wound beforehand?" asked the Healer as he poured a yellow liquid on to a clean cloth.

"Both the knife and the skin with good brandy," replied Tirith.

"Well whatever you did I think it has worked, hold still a moment," asked the Healer before wiping the pad across the scar. Whatever was on the pad felt like it was burning for a few moments before the feeling faded away, "A distillation of my own Captain although I wouldn't recommend drinking it." The Healer warned Tirith with a smile.

"Am I well enough to return to my full duties?"

"Oh yes Captain of course."

"Excellent," added Lady Ivriniel, "Would you give the Captain and I a moment?"

'Of course My Lady," replied the Healer before leaving the room pulling the doors shut behind him.

"It's probably best if you let me dress my Lady," suggested Tirith.

Ivriniel frowned searching Tirith's face, "I have a question for you Tirith."

Tirith was conscious of the fact that his shirt and tabard lay on the nearby bench as he faced Ivriniel's scrutiny.

"Yes My Lady."

"Do you feel nothing for me?"

Tirith actually cringed as she spoke, "My lady...I...I am flattered but you are far above my station."

"I see you are _flattered_ at my _attention_," replied Ivriniel. Her tone and the emphasis on the two words left little doubt that she found his words inadequate, grossly inadequate.

Tirith cringed again, "My Lady... Ivriniel please...I do have feelings for you but would you truly believe that your brother would allow it? Only the Valar know what he do if he found out that I sought out the arms of his beloved sister."

Rather than being placated Ivriniel seemed to grow angrier, "You...you arse, he would give his blessing. He _has_ given his blessing but you refuse to see me as anything but 'my lady!"'

Tirith watched as tears formed in Ivriniel's eyes. He should do something but his mind stayed blank as the realisation that Prince Imrahil had not been against their relationship. Eventually he found his voice, "I don't know what to say."

Ivriniel stepped forward and embraced Tirith who found his arm going around her pulling her close. After a few moments of enjoying his embrace Ivriniel tilted her head to look at Tirith. "I'm sorry," said Tirith.

For the first time in a long time, Tirith felt a sense of contentment. Before he could think through what was happening Ivriniel was kissing him. Tirith lost himself in the kiss as his hands caressed her back, sliding up her sides.

Ivriniel paused for a second moaning in to his mouth before he realised where his hand was. With a mental curse he pulled his hand away.

"Please...don't stop," whispered Ivriniel with a slight moan as her own hands roamed across his bare back.

"I...I think we should, for now. This might not be the most discrete place to continue," said Tirith with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Ivriniel shuddered and kissed him again, 'You're right of course," her hand slid around to his chest as she stepped back. "There are far more discreet places we could be, discrete and far more private." With a sultry smile she stepped back and straightened her dress. "Of course you will need to seek my brothers' permission. He has given his blessing but let's do this the right way."

Tirith watched as Ivriniel walked over to the door her hips swaying before she looked back over her shoulder. "You've wasted a lot of time making me chase you Tirith, I'd speak to him soon." With that she was out the door pulling it closed behind him.

A memory from his old life emerged and he found himself repeating the odd words.

"Bloody Hell."

oOoOoOo

Tirith had barely reached his quarters when a page knocked on the door.

"His highness wishes to see you urgently Captain, in his quarters." The page dashed off not noticing Tirith's suddenly pale face.

Tirith pulled on tunic, forgoing his armour in lieu of a tabard bearing the arms of Dol Amroth. He quickly fastened his sword belt before leaving his room. The corridors leading to the Prince's quarters seemed much shorter than usual as he walked briskly toward his lord's door. Had Ivriniel told the Prince or had someone seen them, for the love of the Valar had the Prince seen them?

One of the Tower guard standing outside the Prince's door nodded in greeting, "He's waiting for you, sir."

Tirith took a deep breath and opened the door stepping in to the room. He half expected an angry Prince, sword drawn. He did not expect three wizards.

"Ah Tirith excellent timing," said Gandalf. 'We were just discussing your role."

"Have the healers given you their writ?" asked Imrahil.

"Yes, Highness," replied Tirith as he stood at attention and tried to work out what was going on.

"Good, "said Gandalf before pausing and studying Tirith, "Goodness, Captain! You're rather pale. Are you sure you are well?"

Imrahil studied Tirith with narrowed eyes what was the matter with his Captain. Surely, he wouldn't have been so foolish as to return to his duties with his wounds not fully healed. He knew as a fact that his sister had given herself the job of accompanying the good captain to his healer's appointment to make sure he attended. After all, she had a vested interest in Tirith's health given her pursuit of the poor, oblivious man.

"The Lady Ivriniel will be most displeased if you have gone against the healers wishes," said Imrahil with a smile.

"I...she kissed me," Tirith admitted to his Lord looking like a man awaiting his execution.

Imrahil grinned in sudden understanding, "Ah, I see. Well I suppose that I should say about time. She was getting rather insistent that I intervene."

"I'm sorry Highness I should have...wait...what?"

The three wizards were hiding smiles as Imrahil grinned. "Did you think I was unaware of her wishes?"

Tirith's mouth opened but words appeared to fail him.

"We shall see to things more formally later. For now, I need your assistance," said Imrahil as he walked over to the map table with Tirith following.

Imrahil and Gandalf explained the situation.

Tirith considered the guardsmen most suited to the voyage before realizing that he was one of the best fits. His exposure to magic and his familiarity with the wizards made him the perfect choice. "If I may Highness I'd like to volunteer. I may not be a wizard but I've been practicing my spells and I know enough about magic to not hinder."

Imrahil looked relieved, "I hadn't wanted to order you to go but you were my first thought as well. Pick three men to accompany you, will that suffice Mithrandir?"

"Aye, how soon Captain we had hoped to leave with the tide this afternoon."

"I can be ready by then; I will have the men report to the docks."

Imrahil clapped a hand on to Tirith's shoulder, "Send them to me and I'll issue the orders. Captain make sure you say your farewells to my sister. I shudder to think what she would do to you should she think you tried to slip away."

Tirith left the room issuing orders to a page to summon three of the senior guardsmen to report to the Prince. It was already mid-morning and he had a lot to do if he wanted to be ready. There was one thing he had to do first.

oOoOoOo

Ivriniel was far from pleased but seemed content that he had come first to her.

"From a kiss to a farewell," whispered Ivriniel as he embraced her.

"I'm sorry, but duty calls," said Tirith with genuine regret.

"My feelings are not going to change, Tirith. I will be here when you return."

"I wish I'd not been so stupid, we could have..." Tirith trailed off as Ivriniel pressed her fingers to his lips.

"I will wait in peace knowing that you will come back to me," said Ivriniel. "Time must be short but do you have a few minutes?"

Tirith grinned, "An hour, perhaps before I'll be missed."

Ivriniel wrapped her arms around Tirith's waist, "Hmmm an hour you say. Let's...talk for a while."

An hour later a disheveled Tirith made his way back to his room to prepare for his rapidly approaching departure with a silly grin on his face.

oOoOoOo

**The Grey Havens**

Círdan had a swift sailing Elven ship crewed and ready to sail before they had even arrived so they were led straight to the ship. For Harry and Luna it was a simple walk to the dockside for their companions it was eye opening. Although all were familiar with Rivendell the Grey Havens were different, grander than Rivendell but amidst the grandeur there was a hint of sadness, an echo of kingdoms lost in times passage.

"It's beautiful," said Ayrica as she walked beside her uncle.

"Aye. It is, lass. But I fear we'll have no time to look around," replied Éomund.

Théodred looked around with a puzzled look on his face, "I agree, cousin. It is beautiful, but where are the children playing in the streets? The musicians and markets?"

Brada shook her head, "Gone. Like most Elven settlements, the elves of Lindon decline in numbers each year, or so Master Maglor told me. There are no Elven children being born and more of the Eldar seek the undying lands."

Brada sounded saddened at the Elves' fate and Théodred gently squeezed her shoulder in support. Turning she gave him a smile of thanks for his support before continuing. "Although many Elves still abide in Middle Earth, eventually they will dwindle in number until all too few remain. Once, this was part of the Kingdom of Gil-galad; the last king of the Noldor. I wonder if one day all that history will be lost."

The four fell quiet as they considered Brada's words.

"Come, Lady Brada. Let us talk of other things," said Théodred in a jovial tone, trying to lighten Brada's mood. "I know this quest is important but I'm still looking forward to sailing on an Elvish ship. Something I never even thought of doing. It's like a tale from one of the lore masters."

Unseen by the other three, Éomund rolled his eyes. Théodred was a brave and strong lad but he was far from anything familiar. Éomund had been on a ship once before. In his youth, he had accompanied the king to Minas Tirith and had been onboard when the Steward had taken the king on a short voyage to Dol Amroth. His recollection was a tad hazy but he distinctly remembered spending the first day vomiting over the side of the ship, feeling wretched. Théodred had no idea what could await him. The singers rarely mentioned sea sickness in the ballads.

As for the two young women Ayrica was quiet and rather determined as was her nature and Brada...well she was quite the surprise. He had initially held concerns over a Dunlending dwelling in Isengard. But after meeting her, he had found himself reconsidering. The young woman was intelligent, brave and as a sorceress, powerful in her own right. A combination that would bear fruit for any man wise enough to recognize it. Indeed, she would make a fine wife for a man capable of understanding the worth of such things, his wife was testament to the value that intelligence was in a partner. Théodred was apparently besotted with the young woman and if his infatuation became something more there would be a possibility that the king may allow it.

He smiled as Brada laughed at some quip made by Théodred. Putting political musings aside, he turned his attention to Ayrica.

"I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere."

"I said, it appears that we've reached our ship," replied Ayrica. She had a feeling where his mind was and could not blame him. At first, it was amusing to see her cousin's reaction towards her new friend, and was looking forward to seeing where it would lead to. Assuming both her Uncle and Brada's father could put aside their differences and see how happy they are together.

The ship was a hive of activity as its crew moved about their duties.

A single elf jumped from the railing to the stone dock landing lightly and bowing, "Ah, you are here. Welcome friends; the Seabird is ready when you are," He spoke the common tongue but with a light accent.

"Thank you, Captain. We are ready to depart," said Harry offering his own bow to the Captain.

'"Good, good let us get you aboard, Mynar a gangplank if you would."

oOoOoOo

"I've never been so ill in my life," complained Théodred as his stomach heaved again. He was surprised that he had anything else to throw up after first night at sea.

"Lord Éomund look's little better," commented Brada airily. "I just saw him run to the rails."

Ayrica and Brada shared a smug look.

"How is he?" asked Luna sticking her head in to the small cabin where the elves had deposited the seasick Prince.

"About the same," reported Ayrica.

"Hmm. Well, we can't have him vomiting up his toe nails, can we ladies?"

Luna quickly incanted a spell designed to calm motion sickness. She had learnt it at her father's knee after their disastrous first sea voyage.

"That should do it," Luna said with a smile. "How do you feel, Théodred?"

"I...feel better, actually. Thank you."

Brada handed him a clay flask. "Here. Rinse your mouth out."

Ayrica smiled and patted her cousin's arm before standing and joining Luna as she left the room.

"How is Éomund?"

"I've already done him, so he's fine now. I could have cast the spell earlier, but I think it's important for a young man to experience sea sickness first hand; it gives them a bit of empathy for morning sickness. Come join me on deck."

Ayrica nodded and they made their way to the main deck there seemed to be a fair amount of activity on deck.

"Over here," called Harry.

Harry, Éomund and Captain Limraedor were already gathered around a map spread out on a table.

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"We are about to enter the western current," explained Limraedor. "There are few ships of men that can navigate it as well as my people so we should save many days' sailing on our journey westward. Normally this is beyond where most captains' sail. Unfortunately we found this." The captain pointed to a barrel on the deck. "It was spotted alongside so I had it brought on board. The marks tell a disturbing tale."

The captain signalled and sailors carried the barrel over. On the lid of the poorly made barrel was a symbol burnt in to the wood.

"The Corsairs of Umbar," explained the captain. "It's not been in the water long; at most two days."

"Damn. Could they be ahead of us?" asked Harry.

"Maybe not. It could be that they are sweeping the coast. Searching for any ships travelling west."

"How do we find out?" asked Éomund.

The captain shrugged, "Not easily, we keep a close watch and we ready ourselves to run." Seeing his passenger's confusion the captain explained further. "Corsair ships will carry twice our crew. Speed is our best defence."

"There may be a way," said Luna. "I could search them out."

"I won't risk coming within sight of a corsair fleet," said the captain.

"You won't need to," said Harry as Luna shifted in to her owl form.

oOoOoOo

In the end both Luna and Brada took to the air flying far out of arrow range as they circled searching for any other ships.

Harry, Éomund and Théodred stood with the captain searching the skies for the two flyers. 

"Do you think they found them?" asked Théodred.

"We'll know soon enough the raven returns," said Éomund as he pointed to the sky.

Brada landed and transformed stumbling slightly as the deck pitched beneath her feet. Harry reached out and steadied his student who looked exhausted.

"Thank you Master," said Brada. "I spotted a ship. It's a fair distance to the north out of sight anyway and it's sailing away from us. Luna went more to the west than I did."

"Well we now know where one potential enemy is, let's hope they are alone," said Éomund.

"Are you alright?" asked Théodred as he offered Brada a blanket.

Brada smiled in thanks but shook her head, taking her staff from Ayrica. A moment later a cleaning and then a drying charm returned her to normal, save for her tangled hair.

Ayrica grinned at her cousin's concern before schooling her expression, "Théodred, why don't you escort Brada to the galley I'm sure she could use some of that soup now."

Brada shot Ayrica a quizzical look before being practically dragged off by her escort.

"Do you think she will acknowledge the attraction?" Harry asked with a grin.

Ayrica matched Harry's grin and a smug expression, "Oh yes. I'm sure she likes him and his attention well enough. I think it's the…what did Luna call it….cultural differences. Although that doesn't seem to be of concern to Théodred.

Éomund nodded, after all Ayrica's concern would be quite a concern in normal circumstances given that Brada's father was a leader of an enemy of Rohan. The reality was a bit different though. Brada's father was quite a moderate enemy and she was an apprentice sorceress under Lord Harry of Isengard and thus a valuable ally. For now, he would keep an eye on matters.

"The Istari returns," reported an Elven lookout.

Luna landed with far more grace than Brada and quickly cleaned and dried herself before turning to Harry.

"There are two ships ahead of us well to the west, in sight of each other I expect. There may have been a third far to the north."

Harry nodded, "There was. Brada spotted it. Which direction were they headed in?"

"This way, although they are well out of sight still," replied Luna.

The Elven captain cursed in his native tongue before starting to call out orders to his crew. After he was satisfied that his crew was moving about their work he turned back to his passengers.

"That was not the news I had hoped for, my Lady. As things stand, the wind favors them. If we don't change course they could be on us in the night."

"What will you do?" asked Harry.

"Turn further west. Tol Morwen lies West of here but I had hoped to make a different approach as there are some dangerous shoals as you draw close. I doubt a human captain would risk it; at least that's my hope. With luck, we'll pass by Tol Himling and drop anchor in the shadow of Tol Fuin. Until we have the light we need to risk the of the shoals surrounding Tol Morwen."

"Do people live on the island?" asked Éomund as he pointed toward Tol Himling on the map.

The elf shook his head sadly. "No, while it doesn't have the same dark reputation as Tol Fuin it's a place few of my people visit as there is no water save an old well in the ruins and it's long been tainted by sea water."

Éomund raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Ruins?"

"Before Beleriand sank beneath the waves, Himring was a hill where a citadel was built by Prince Maedhros. Only the ruins are left above the waters now and it has been renamed Himling," explained the elf.

"According to Maglor, they are some of the oldest buildings in Middle Earth still in existence," said Ayrica.

The elven captain turned and stared at the young women for a moment before speaking, "They say Prince Maglor was once a great singer and lore master."

"He is," replied Harry. He turned to the others. "Come on. We should get something to eat and leave the captain to his work."

oOoOoOo

Tol Himring was a small island less than a mile long and only half that wide. A few trees grew on the sea battered shore but for the most part it was lifeless. The fading light of early evening showed just why the waters were so very dangerous with waves breaking over unseen rocks.

"It's not very grand, is it?" said Théodred as Ayrica and Brada stood at the rails beside him looking over the forlorn island as the ship sailed past.

Ayrica agreed, "No. It isn't, although it was once a mighty fortress before it fell. It feels a bit like a memorial to those that once defended these lands."

Luna smiled and snuggled closer to Harry as they listened to their student's talk with the young Prince of Rohan.

"We should contact Gandalf. I'd be interested to see if they are facing the same sort of things we are."

"Then let's go below," suggested Luna.

oOoOoOo

Tirith had to grab hold of a rope as the ship tilted alarmingly as it turned in to the wind. The ship, the Leaping Hart, was aptly named as it 'leapt' over another wave.

Once the deck settled down, he quickly made his way to the cabin door and pulled it open and went inside.

"Tirith. What did the Captain say?" asked Alatar.

"We are apparently making good time since clearing the Cape of Andrast. According to the captain, the storm has blown itself out. The lookouts haven't seen anything suspicious, just merchant ships since this morning. He thinks that they may be heading on a more north-westerly course."

"While we sail north," said Azanath who still looked a bit miserable but was gradually adjusting to the ships movements. Luckily they had avoided the worst of the violent storm last night.

"I still wonder if we should have chased the other ship down. Or at least identified It." said Tirith.

Alatar frowned and considered for a moment before he shook his head. "If Pallando was aboard, it would be heading west. I think the captain was right; they are probably seeking to blockade a warship or maybe we were simply lucky. It looks like we have avoided the enemy."

"Could he have used the storm?" asked Tirith.

"I doubt any ship would survive being used in such a way," said Alatar.

Gandalf went to light his pipe when a buzzing noise sounded. Reaching in to his robe he pulled out a small silver mirror, "Ahh, Harry. How do you fare?"

"_We are already passing Tol Himling,"_ replied Harry's image. "_We have at least three ships attempting to intercept some other ships approaching the islands. Our captain has avoided them so far by sailing close to dangerous waters. How long until you reach here?"_

A few days; probably four or five even with the favorable winds," replied Gandalf.

"_We'll probably be on the island by then. Damn! We have no real way of knowing where Kale is or what he has planned, do we? He could be on a ship; he might conceivably be ahead of us_."

"Then my friend, you must go after his prize and deny it to him. Delay will not help our cause. If we spot Pallando, we will attempt to at least delay him."

"_Thank you and be careful_," said Harry as his image disappeared.

"So, if they are already passing Tol Himling, even with poor winds they'll beat us to Tol Morwen," said Alatar. 'I think you are right. We need to keep Pallando away from the isles if we can. If he has departed from Umbar, he has a much longer trip. Thank the Valar! We may be able to stop him before he can start this madness."

"I hope you are right," said Gandalf as he lit his pipe. "Tirith, you had best inform Captain Farrin."

oOoOoOo

Tol Fuin was a dark shape in the night. Far larger than Tol Himling, the island was also the least visited of all the other islands. Having a foul reputation that went back to when it was a part of Beleriand. The captain had insisted that they anchor for the night to avoid the many navigational hazards surrounding Tol Morwen.

After a simple meal augmented by an Elven beverage known as miruvor, all save the night watch had sought their places of rest. The Captain had warned them to get what sleep they could as the evening may grow rough since there were dark clouds on the horizon.

Many hours later, Luna awoke with a start.

Something was wrong. Bad enough that it awoken her from a deep sleep. Closing her eyes, she let her senses extended outward seeking what her unconscious mind had detected.

_trapped….hatred…fear…hatred…anger…hunger…longing…_

Luna opened her eyes and reached down to the bunk below her to tap Harry on the head, "Harry, wake up."

"Hmm? What is it, love?"

"We have a problem. I need you awake."

Harry sat up as Luna dropped to the floor from the top bunk. She was already holding her staff.

Harry stood and gestured and his sword appeared, belting his sword around his waist he picked up his staff. "What did you sense?"

"Something very, very angry, Harry. Wake everyone up." Luna kissed Harry as she moved passed him making her way to the deck.

A few minutes later, Harry joined Luna on deck followed by the others. The captain was on deck having been alerted by Luna.

"There is something on the island," warned Luna. "And whatever it is, it is sentient."

"I thought I sensed something a few moments ago; like a shadow passing in front of the moon," said Brada with a shudder.

"Are we likely to be attacked?" asked Théodred, looking concerned.

"I don't know. But you would have to surmise that whatever it is, it cannot swim or it would have left the island," said Luna. "Whatever it is, it's not friendly…I'm not sure it's even alive. It could be a restless spirit of some sort."

Harry scratched at the stubble on his chin. "Perhaps we should try to put it to rest. Maybe a Patronus might dispel it?"

Luna stared at the island as she sensed something 'seeking' what had disturbed it. There was a sense of something malevolent in the thoughts of the dark presence. "No. Whatever dark spirit dwells there I fear shall have to remain trapped. Still, we shall need to keep a sharp watch for it is only my assumption that it cannot leave the island."

"Have no fear, my lady. We shall assist the crew keeping watch. I doubt any of us could find rest now," added Éomund.

A few hours later the sky began to lighten as dawn approached. Théodred who had been watching the island as he spoke quietly with Brada and Ayrica suddenly pointed toward a low point of the rocky shoreline.

"Look! There is someone on the rocks!"

There was indeed a figure standing motionless, looking across the waves, headless of the spray from the breaking waves.

"Who could it be?" asked Éomund.

Harry studied the figure before turning to Luna. "I think we are seeing our mysterious friend making an appearance."

"It's not human," warned Luna as she raised her staff and cast a Patronus. Harry raised his staff doing the same.

"But what then…" A white faced Éomund trailed off as the figure seemed to swell in size. Its shape twisted in to something that resembled the previous figure but now far larger than before. A forlorn cry carried across the waves before the figure fled into the trees.

"What in the name of the Valar was that?" cried a wide eyed Ayrica.

"A dark spirit. That is why it could not abide our Patroni" replied Luna. "Alas, my master told me of such. Who it was and how it became trapped here in death is a mystery that shall have to remain so."

The Elves seemed interested in the figure rather than fearful as they peered into the trees. The captain looked away from the forest with a raised eyebrow, "Should we move away?"

Luna shrugged as she turned away from the island, "Perhaps. I have no idea if it poses a risk to…" Luna trailed off as she turned back to the island. "Oh bloody hell! Harry!"

Walking across the water was a glowing figure.

Harry raised his staff sending his Patronus barreling toward the figure. "Alright. Brada! Ayrica! Patroni now! Let's try and drive it back. Captain, you need to get us out of here!"

Luna added her own Patronus to the attack and watched her hare crash into the figure causing it to flinch and falter but continue forward. "It's not enough."

"Then let's see how well it like's fire," said Harry as he raised his staff in to the air as he began an incantation. With a gesture, he sent a ball of flame toward the figure. Halfway to its target, the fireball burst in to an enormous burning hawk. As the hawk and the figure collided, they disappeared in a mixture of flame and steam.

The ship's crew watched open-mouthed as the figure walked out of the cloud of steam. It was no longer white but rather a bright orange.

All four magic users could sense the waves of hatred emanating from the figure that seemed to be moving faster.

"Cut the anchor free!" ordered the Captain "Get the ship underway!"

Harry and Luna released blasts of magical energy that struck the figure in a blinding flash of light causing it to screech before fading away.

Théodred felt a wave of relief as he released his sword hilt. The wizards might take such things well but the thought of facing the spirit or whatever it was had been terrifying. Turning he saw movement out of the corner of his eye but before he could focus on it there was a flash of orange and then a suffocating blackness, panicked he mentally screamed and tried to do something, anything.

The spirit now occupying Théodred's body had to work quickly as the boy was already fighting her possession. Slowly she forced the boy to draw his sword as and then strike.

"Is it…uurgh," Brada was cut off as he was hurled backwards to collide with the mast.

Ayrica screamed as Théodred slashed at her barely missing her throat.

Éomund parried the next blow but staggered under the force of the stroke.

"His eyes! They're orange!" warned Éomund as he defended himself. He did not want to risk an attack that would harm his nephew.

Harry and Luna both launched stunners at Théodred. He avoided one of the spells but fell lifeless to the deck as the second struck him.

"Tie him up," ordered Harry who kept his staff aimed at the unconscious prince.

Two elven sailors quickly secured the Prince, tying him firmly to the mast.

Not a moment too soon, Théodred's eyes opened with the same orange glow.

"You cannot stop me," hissed Théodred. His voice sounded sinister.

"Oh I disagree," said Harry coldly. "I think we can."

"This new body is week, but it will serve to take you, Brother." The word 'brother' was twisted and filled with hate. "You can't stop me. I will slay you and then I shall seek out my master."

"I'm no brother of yours, fallen one," Harry deadpanned, as he took a step forward raising his staff. "Your master is gone through the door of night; banished until the end of days."

"Then the world shall be mine," hissed Théodred.

"I know who you are sister and it saddens me to see your beauty fallen to this," said Luna as she shook her head sadly.

Théodred laughed, "Pity yourself, slave of the Valar! You cannot hold me! Kill this vessel and you slay this child. I'll take another until all lay dead at my feet. It will all be mine!"

"No, it won't," Luna replied sadly as she raised her staff and began chanting.

For a moment it looked like nothing was happening and then Théodred screamed. Slowly, a glowing woman emerged pulled forth by Luna's power. Once clear of the body, she rushed forward hands extended like claws to strike at Luna, a manic gleam in her eyes.

Luna raised a hand and the figure screamed, falling to her knees. Her taller form shrank down to a slim petite figure with long wild hair fanning out around her.

"You have much to answer for Yaliene, but I am not your judge. By the power of the Valar, I banish what is left of your spirit."

"No! You cannot!" screamed the ghost-like Yaliene as she started to fade. "None but the powers can touch me!"

"We are their agents, Yaliene. May you fine peace, sister," said Luna as she raised her staff. "In the name of the Valar I banish you."

"NOOOOO!" Yaliene wailed. Her face was defiant and filled with rage as she struggled to lift her hands toward Luna.

Luna looked on sadly with tears in her eyes, but continued, "In the name of the Valar I banish you."

Yaliene screams faded and then were gone.

oOoOoOo

"Who was she?" asked Éomund as Luna returned to the deck.

Luna sighed sadly, "A Maia, one of the servants of the Valar. If I am right, she was once known as Yaliene of the flowing hair servant of Lord Lórien. Sadly, she was seduced by the dark and fell to this. It is no wonder that the island was feared. It has been haunted by her spirit even back to when it was the hills of Dorthonian. Somehow, her spirit lingered on long after her body was destroyed."

Théodred shuddered. He was starting to come around. "I feel…unclean from her touch."

Harry laid his hand on Théodred's shoulder and smiled in understanding "I once experienced what you went through Théodred. It will pass my friend."

"Will Ayrica and Brada be alright?" asked Théodred.

Luna smiled reassuringly at Théodred. "They will, Prince. Ayrica's wound was easily healed and Brada has naught but a headache that will pass shortly."

"So what now, is it light enough to try for Tol Morwen?" asked Éomund.

Captain Limraedor smiled as he approached the group, "Indeed it is. I was just coming to tell you that we are beginning out run in to the island now."

oOoOoOo

Captain Limraedor grimaced as the lookout atop the mast called out a warning.

"What is it?" asked Éomund.

"A shipwreck! There are bodies and debris ahead," the lookout exclaimed. Harry turned to the Captain. "Should we search for survivors?"

The captain's expression was solemn, "We will…but I would say that the storm drove the ship into the island. With the shoals and the wind, a ship would have little chance of making it to safer waters."

"Captain!" called one of the elven crew. "We have wreckage and a body on the port side."

"Please retrieve the body," ordered the captain.

Once the body was on deck the captain cursed in Elvish. "Unless he has poor choice in art, the tattoos mark him as a corsair." The captain pointed to a tattoo that showed an eye surrounded by flames. "That is the mark of Sauron; the lidless eye."

Harry studied the dead man for a few moments, "So a corsair ship then. Damn! We need to get ashore soon. Kale could already be here."

"Once in sight we will be able to apparate ashore," said Luna "The stone of the hapless lies at the highest point of the island."

"Then we had best prepare ourselves," said Harry.

oOoOoOo

Harry and Luna appeared atop the grassy, windswept hill to find it empty save for a stone marker. The Elvish script was carved in two different hands and bore a simple message.

TÚRIN TURAMBAR BANE OF GLAURUNG

NIËNOR NÍNIEL

_Here lies also _Morwen Eledhwen

"The stone of the Hapless," said Luna.

"Then Pallando has yet to arrive," said Harry. "We had best get moving."

With a gesture Luna conjured her patronus and sent a message to the others that it was safe to apparate.

Two muted cracks announced the arrival of the others.

Éomund looked around, studying the empty hill before looking at the stone. It was worn by the passage of time but the words were still legible even if he couldn't read them.

Harry saw Éomund's expression change to awe as he realised the significance of the stone. Recording as it did the tragic end of one of man's earliest heroes.

"It just…it just seems strange. I am no bard but the lay of Túrin Turambar is one still told," said Éomund as he shook his head.

"Túrin Turambar, Bane of Glaurung. Niënor Níniel. Here lies also Morwen Eledhwen," recited Harry in common. "The family of Húrin the steadfast, the man who defied Morgoth. His saga is still song by the elves in the blessed realms. Come my friends we have won the race and must complete our task."

"And now we shall defy one of his servants," said Luna as she gestured with her staff vanishing a section of earth in front of the stone.

After three more spells a skeleton was uncovered. It was still clad in armour of ages past and on its breast was a large black sword seemingly untouched by time.

"By Béma… Gurthang," whispered Théodred.

Harry knelt and gently took the sword from its resting place.

As he stood, Luna waved her hand and a slab of stone appeared covering the uncovered grave, "May Mandos grant him peace."

"We need to get ourselves back to the ship and let the captain know we are right to leave," said Harry as he passed Luna the black sword.

oOoOoOo

"Something is wrong," warned Luna. "Nobody is on deck."

Harry studied the ship. The captain had apparently used a spare anchor as the ship was secured by a single line. The sails were furled and the ship did indeed appear abandoned. With a silent curse her turned to Luna, "I think you are right, create a Portkey back to Isengard and I'll check the ship."

Luna knew her husband and he would not abandon the Elvish crew without doing what he could. "I'll prepare the Portkey but we leave together."

Harry nodded and turned on the spot to apparate only to find nothing happened.

"I have a bad feeling," said Ayrica. "We should be on guard."

Luna nodded, "Here Ayrica take the sword and the portkey; you need to protect it no matter what, if anything happens use the portkey." Luna chanted and transformed a length of twine in to a portkey.

Ayrica nodded and took the sword and the twine.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you wizard?" Pallando sneered as he shimmered into existence.

Harry gestured and a stunning spell rocketed toward Pallando only to dissipate harmlessly before reaching him.

"A ward that protects me from magic, it appears to disrupt your spell casting quite nicely." Pallando explained as he leaned forward lowering his voice mockingly. "I owe you for the idea of course."

Harry gestured sending a blasting curse toward Pallando who winced, "I actually felt the magic in that, _Lord_ _Isengard, _even with the warding."

Luna studied Pallando before shaking her head, "Quite ingenious, you have placed the ward on yourself?"

Pallando smirked as he nodded, "Indeed, now to business, the sword please."

Harry slowly and deliberately shifted his staff to his left hand and drew his sword with his right, "I think not. Flee this place, wretched one."

Pallando pushed his hand out and Ayrica was flung backwards and slumped to the ground unmoving.

"Do not force me to kill you all," warned Pallando as the others raised their weapons.

Harry lunged forward with his sword leading and his staff swing toward Pallando's feet.

"Get Ayrica and move clear," ordered Luna. "Harry and I will deal with him."

Whatever was protecting Pallando from magic didn't stop Valar forged steel and Pallando was forced to defend himself from both sword and staff.

"Arise!" screamed Pallando and released a wave of dark magic that sent both Harry and Luna stumbling backward just from the feel of the tainted magic.

From both sides of the beach where the rocks had hidden their presence, two groups appeared.

Pallando laughed, "The dead rise to do my biding, wizard."

"Inferni," whispered Luna.

Pallando shook his head before adopting a look of false concern, "And with your magic denied to you, I fear you have little choice but to bend to my will."

Harry focused his magic and his staff disappeared. His clothes shimmered and were replaced by finely wrought chain mail. On his hands two rings appeared.

"I am the messenger of Manwë," Harry held up his left hand where a Mithril ring caught the sun. "I bear the blade Alata gifted to me by Manwë so that I may carry the Valar's will, "The blade sparkled and emerald green flames danced over the blade. "You are a traitor and a fool if you think I am so easily defeated." Harry leapt forward, his sword a silver and green blur.

Pallando parried with his staff and battle was joined.

"We must hold back the dead until Harry defeats Pallando," said Luna as she moved to where the others surrounded the fallen Ayrica.

Éomund nodded and stood alongside Luna. Théodred drew his own blade and stood with them as Brada guarded her fallen friend.

Pallando managed to parry Harry's attack and used his staff to channel his sorcery in to Harry's blade, the destructive energy seeking a weak point. For a brief moment he thought he had succeeded as the flames dimmed but then emerald flames renewed themselves and the blade was again a blur as Harry attacked.

Harry gestured with his left hand and with a brilliant red flash, sent a blasting curse at Pallando even as he forced the staff back.

Once again the wards protected Pallando from the magical attack but again he winced as if in pain.

Harry had a sudden insight as he pushed forward with another flurry of lightning swift blows. Pallando's wards were tied to himself rather than a ward stone. It was a great way to protect yourself when mobile but by powering it with your own magic you had it drawing constantly on your own power.

"Hit him with magic! It's draining him," yelled Harry as he attacked again.

A blast of magic caught Harry and sent him tumbling backwards but before Pallando could advance he came under a barrage of magical attack from Brada and Luna.

Harry had somehow managed to hold on to his sword so he got to his feet and charged as Pallando turned to face the others.

Luna clubbed a dead corsair over the head with her staff causing it to stumble a few steps toward Théodred who beheaded it. Éomund spun and cut off the arm of another shambling corpse before kicking the dead thing in the stomach sending it crashing in to two of its fellows and sweeping them from their feet.

Before another Inferni could approach she heard Harry's voice ring out, "_Hit him with magic! It's draining him_."

Harry tumbled across the rocks as Pallando raised his staff.

Luna cast a blasting curse at Pallando as Brada sent a stunner at the sorcerer.

Seeing the spell fail followed by a visible flinch had her casting her next spell.

Harry managed to open a deep wound on Pallando's shoulder as he staggered back from one of Luna's spells.

"Curse you!" Pallando screamed as he pointed his staff toward the two witches who were keeping him under a constant stream of spells. A blast of energy struck the rocks in front of them, sending fragments toward Luna and Brada. Luna raised a magical shield but Brada was struck and sent spinning to the ground.

Harry struck again as Pallando turned back to him; his staff was slow deflecting Harry's sword so that it slid through his thigh muscle.

Pallando cried out and stumbled back a few steps, "Damn you, wizard!"

Harry didn't bother replying as he advanced on Pallando.

Pallando pointed his staff and a ball of light struck Harry in the chest sending him flying before crashing in to the rocks. Harry tried to get up but his vision began to dim. A distant screaming echoed in his ears.

Luna saw Harry lying motionless and sent a blast of fire toward Pallando. Rather than fizzle out, the fire struck him, setting his clothing aflame. Pallando staggered. Screaming before he dispelled the flames sending a ragged bolt of lightning toward Luna who summoned a bright shield. Before Luna could cast again, a blasting hex send Pallando tumbling in to larger rocks that marked the right side of the beach.

Luna turned to see a pale and bleeding Ayrica slump to her knees a small, triumphant smile on her face.

With a gesture, she sent fire to destroy the inferni who were quickly reduced to ash now that Pallando's ward no longer protected them.

A bloody faced Éomund carefully made his way down the beach to where Pallando had disappeared in to the rocks. He frowned. "There is no body."

"He has fled," said Luna with a sigh. "Help me with the wounded."

Théodred was sporting a gash on his leg where he had fallen against a jagged rock and a large lump on his head but was quickly healed. Brada bore a large cut on her temple and a small pool of blood had accumulated on the ground. Théodred had feared her dead but Luna had quickly healed the cut and pronounced that she was simply unconscious.

Ayrica appeared to have broken her arm and she had struck her head.

"It is amazing that you are not unconscious. Your arm is badly broken, but we can deal that for now," Luna conjured a splint and immobilized Ayrica's arm.

Harry was out cold and Luna was not prepared to awaken him, "I suspect that he struck his head. As with Brada, I am unwilling to force them back to consciousness. For now let them rest. Ayrica watch over them while I check the ship."

Luna apparated to the ship to find the crew scattered on the deck at the stern of the ship. Casting an enervate on the Captain it only took a few seconds before the elf blinked and sat up.

"What happened?"

"Pallando somehow rendered you and your crew unconscious. We have what we came for, captain. You are free to depart once I've woken your crew."

"You won't be travelling with us?" asked the captain.

"No. Once we have seen you safely away we will return directly to Isengard," explained Luna.

"Then we had best get to work," said the captain with a smile.

oOoOoOo

"We have the sword," said Luna as Gandalf's face appeared in the mirror. "But Pallando was here, on the island."

"_I take it that you defeated him_," said Gandalf.

"Yes but he escaped after we fought off a dozen or so corpses he had somehow reanimated."

Gandalf's face twisted in disgust at that revelation. His former brother had fallen very far indeed if he was now dabbling in necromancy, "_And the others?_"

"Harry and Brada are sleeping off concussions but otherwise we are all whole and hale."

"_I see do you think Pallando is still on the island_?"

"Perhaps. But if he is here, he has not returned to bother us and we are in no position to challenge him at the moment. We will return shortly to Isengard to secure the sword, but I fear that our hunt for Pallando must continue. He is far too dangerous to be allowed to freely plot against us," said Luna.

Gandalf sighed, "_Alas, I fear you are all too right, my dear. We must find Pallando and deal with him. We shall continue to search for him. Can we call on you for aide?_"

Luna nodded, "Once the sword is secure."

"_Till then, Lady Isengard_," said Gandalf before the mirror went blank.

Luna tucked the mirror in to her pocket and turned to where Éomund and Théodred stood watch. "Come gentlemen let's get our sleeping friends home."

oOoOoOo

_And there it is another chapter. Next chapter we will see the hunt for Pallando continue._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – New Chapter - In the eye of the storm**

**Part 2 of Walking the Path**

**Disclaimer: Just a reminder I do not own any part of JK Rowling's or JRR Tolkien's great works. This piece of fiction garners neither profit nor ownership.**

**Oh and a note about spelling English (Australian) vs. English (American) I'm Australian so if you are American expect the odd word to be 'wrong' here and there depending of course on your point of view...**

_**Last time:**_

_Previously_

_Gandalf's face twisted in disgust at that revelation. His former brother had fallen very far indeed if he was now dabbling in necromancy, "And the others?"_

_"Harry and Brada are sleeping off concussions but otherwise we are all whole and hale."_

_"I see do you think Pallando is still on the island?"_

_"Perhaps. But if he is here, he has not returned to bother us and we are in no position to challenge him at the moment. We will return shortly to Isengard to secure the sword, but I fear that our hunt for Pallando must continue. He is far too dangerous to be allowed to freely plot against us," said Luna._

_Gandalf sighed, "Alas, I fear you are all too right, my dear. We must find Pallando and deal with him. We shall continue to search for him. Can we call on you for aide?"_

_Luna nodded, "Once the sword is secure."_

_"Till then, Lady Isengard," said Gandalf before the mirror went blank._

_Luna tucked the mirror in to her pocket and turned to where Éomund and Théodred stood watch. "Come gentlemen let's get our sleeping friends home."_

**Chapter 9 - Interlude - In the eye of the storm**

**Valinor – Halls of Ilmarin - Mount Taniquetil**

Varda turned to Manwë as she let the scene in her scrying pool fade away, "He has not yet fully embraced his abilities, or his new nature."

Manwë took his fellow powers hand, "He will, if they are to avert this disaster."

"The futures are shifting, changing as these events play out. Much of what we hoped for is coming to pass as through our envoys magic once more sits in mortal hands."

Manwë's face grew stern as he considered what they had seen, "Pallando seeks a way to overcome the bounds of his mortal form. If he should succeed he will be difficult to fully counter."

Varda turned as another figure appeared amid the white marble pillars, "Here comes one who may have seen more. Welcome brother. It has been too long since you last visited these halls."

Lórien bowed his head acknowledging Varda, "Varda Elentári, Manwë I have come with news."

Manwë gestured his fellow Vala to take a seat at the great stone table set before Manwë's great seat.

Varda poured Lórien a wine before taking her seat by her husband's side.

"I have seen a dangerous new twist, one we had hoped to never see," said Lórien his expressive face showing his concern.

"What have you seen?" asked Varda.

"War in Middle Earth; a vast army led by a fallen Maia."

Manwë frowned, "Mairon or Sauron as he is now known among mortals is contained."

"He speaks of Pallando," said Varda her voice sad. "Alas that Oromë's choice has in turn chosen the path of darkness; he was ever a voice against evil."

"As Sauron was once, when the song was new and our parts clear and untainted," replied Manwë.

"And so he seeks dominion, our envoys have already foiled his plans have they not, the sword is in their safe hands?" asked Varda.

Lórien shook his head, "That path is closed to him so he now seeks to break his bonds and rise in Middle Earth as an unfettered Maia."

"He gave up such power, and none that still dwell in Middle Earth have the power to return it to him," argued Manwë although the King of all Arda looked to Lórien as he spoke.

Seeing Lórien's grim expression Varda shuddered in horror as she realized that there _were_ ways that they had never considered that could re-empower the fallen Maia. "He seeks the _fëa _of the Maia who dwell in Middle Earth."

"I fear that you are right my Queen," said Lórien as he watched Varda's reaction.

Manwë was silent as he considered the notion that one of the Ainur would do something so vile, an act against everything Eru Ilúvatar made clear in the music of the Ainulindalë.

"Such an act, would it work?" asked Manwë, never had he considered such vile act would be attempted.

"I fear it would," said a deep voice from the shadows as Mandos, judge of the dead stepped in to the light. "We must warn our envoys, Pallando must be stopped lest he force our hand."

Manwë knew well what Mandos implied. If Pallando followed his vile plan he would be every bit as dangerous as Sauron, if he took the lives of the other Maiar he might become such a threat that the Valar would have to consider acting.

The price for such action was always high. The last time the Valar intervened in Middle Earth they nearly destroyed the world.

oOoOoOo

**Isengard**

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed as he let the heated water do its work.

A cleaning charm would get you clean but there was something therapeutic, no make that good for the soul about a hot bath.

The last two days had been exhausting as they had worked out how to hide the sword so that there was no chance of Pallando finding the blade. The easiest way would have been to destroy it but Luna had insisted that the sword had a role to play in future events. So they had devised their plan B. The sword resisted being transfigured so eventually he had cast a powerful glamour spell before Luna had placed the stone box under a Fidelius charm and as many powerful wards as they could devise.

Even for a Maia that was magically exhausting work.

"I have food and wine love," announced Luna as she walked into the bath chamber with a small tray of cheeses, flat bread and wine.

Harry opened his eyes and grinned at his naked wife, "Did you walk to the kitchens like that?" Actually to be fair she wasn't fully naked she had soft slippers on.

Luna smiled and set the tray down on a small table set beside the bath before kicking her slippers off and bending down to put them on to the bench.

Harry grinned at the sight guessing that Luna was giving him a bit of a show.

"Shift up bath hog," demanded Luna.

Harry shifted up to allow Luna to slip into the water, letting out a moan as she did.

Luna's long legs stretched out on either side of Harry's as she settled.

"It's nice to be home."

Harry grinned and poured them both a cup of wine, passing Luna her glass.

"Our own bed," continued Luna.

"Putting Selene to bed," added Harry.

"A night of mind blowing sex, followed by more sex," Luna's smile was wide as she sensed Harry's growing desire. "I'm glad you like the idea."

oOoOoOo

"This is….is ridiculous!"

Théodred watched his uncle amused by the older man's discomfit.

"Well I find it quite comfortable, I'll ask Ayrica to see if she can acquire me some."

Éomund scowled at his nephew, "T'is something your mother would wear."

Théodred laughed out loud and considered the green robe he wore, "It serves its purpose. It's warm and comfortable, I'm sure that we could find you some uncured furs to wear."

Éomund grumbled as he sat and cut himself a wedge of cheese, "It is comfortable enough I suppose. A decent night's sleep on a full stomach however is very welcome."

The younger man nodded in agreement the days since their return had been busy with many discussions, meetings and hours of planning for tomorrow's meeting of the White Council. As one of his father's envoys he had attended most of the meetings alongside his uncle. While interesting and important the last few days had left one sour note, he'd been unable to spend any time with Brada who had been tied up with her own tasks.

Éomund picked up an apple from the tray and deftly quartered it before happily devouring it, "I'll say this for our hosts they set a fine table."

"I…I was hoping to go for a ride in the morning."

Éomund nodded, "Ah a fine notion, clear your head before the meeting and the lands hereabouts are safe enough. Yes, you should have time as the meeting is not till the noon hour."

"Perhaps I'll ask Brada," said Théodred.

"Perhaps you should ask her rather than me," suggested Éomund who was trying to hide his smile.

"Yes, I should excuse me uncle."

Éomund watched with barely hidden amusement as his nephew shed his robe and pulled on a tunic, breeches and boots pausing only to adjust his hair in the silver mirror before rushing out the door. Once the door closed he poured himself another glass of the fine red wine and settled back into his chair.

The robe was rather comfortable and warm, perhaps he should see about getting his wife one.

oOoOoOo

Théodred nearly swallowed his lounge when a sleepy Brada answered the door wearing nothing but a sleeping shift, a thin sleeping shift that did little to hide her lithe body.

"Théodred?" Brada sounded half asleep as stood blinking sleepily.

His eyes flicked down as he noticed that the light from her fire place was showing him a clear outline of her figure through her shift…God's of his forefathers he could see her…EYES UP.

'I…er…perhaps I should…um perhaps I should…sorry to wake you," the Prince of Rohan's eloquence deserted him as he tried to not let his eyes wander away from her face.

Brada looked puzzled as she considered the blushing Théodred, "What's the matter?"

"Riding!"

"What…you want to go riding, now?"

"In the morning, would you like to go riding?" Théodred was red faced and looked like he was about to bolt.

"I'd be happy to," replied Brada. She had barely finished speaking when Théodred raced off.

"What was that about?" asked Ayrica as she walked around the corner carrying a large book.

Brada shrugged, "I have no idea, something about going riding."

Ayrica studied her friend before laughing softly, "Maybe you need to warm up and put on something a bit less see through."

"What?" Brada looked down at her shift, "Oh…oh."

"Well I'm sure he appreciated the view."

Ayrica grinned as Brada gave her a dirty look before closing the door. Leaning against her door she took a deep breath before smiling.

oOoOoOo

Maglor let the parchment fall to the table as he considered what he had read. It was an old excerpt, copied from an even older work that had been penned in Gondolin by one of king Turgon's scribes. It was an accounting of the few remaining heirlooms of the house of Finwë. It had long been overlooked by scholars as Gondolin's sacking had seen to it that near all the gathered treasures had been lost or taken as loot by the enemies of the elves. If Pallando was seeking artifacts to empower himself then many of the things listed might be considered as likely targets. The problem was even if he could identify the Maia's target any idea of the item's whereabouts would be idle, hopeless speculation.

With a sigh the Elven Prince dipped a quill into the ink pot and began a letter to Elrond.

oOoOoOo

**Minas Tirith – Gondor**

Tirith's return to the White Tower was almost as swift as his departure and within minutes of his arrival with Gandalf he was summoned to Prince Imrahil's side. Luckily he had foreseen the summons and had managed to change and make sure he was presentable.

The Prince was keen for news ahead of the gathering of the White Council scheduled for noon tomorrow. Tirith reported what he knew and after a glass of wine and some cheese he was dismissed to rest as he was expected to accompany his Prince to Isengard in the morning.

He had just reached his room when he heard the sounds of someone running along the corridor.

Boromir led his brother around the corner, followed by a breathless looking tutor, "Tirith, Tirith you are back. We heard it was so but hadn't seen you."

Tirith grinned as he kneeled before bowing to the two boys, "Indeed my young Lords Boromir and Faramir and happy to be home I assure you."

"Did you fight pirates?" asked Boromir.

Tirith laughed, "I have tales a plenty my lordlings but first I beg an indulgence I need to visit your Aunt before she grows wroth."

Both boys gave that serious consideration before Boromir replied, "I understand Captain I wouldn't want Aunty Ivriniel angry with me."

"Wise words Boromir," said Tirith with mock gravity.

Their tutor had recovered enough to herd the boy's back to their lessons and they left, satisfied with the promise of rousing stories.

"You have a deft hand with the boys Tirith."

Tirith turned to see Lady Ivriniel standing walking toward him.

He didn't reply, indeed he didn't even think as he stepped forward talking Ivriniel into his arms.

"My lady."

Whatever Ivriniel was going to say was lost as their lips met.

oOoOoOo

Galadriel almost stumbled as she backed away from her mirror. Composing herself she considered what she had seen.

Was it a warning? A possible future she could avert or could she cause the vision to come true by acting in ignorance, letting her fear rule her.

With a sigh she decided on her course of action, hoping and praying she was doing the right thing.

oOoOoOo

Luna gasped as she rode out her orgasm, rocking her hips as her husband gently caressed her. With a smile she bent to capture his lips before she blinked and found herself standing in a familiar grove of trees.

"Luna my dear I hoped I have not interrupted you."

Turning she raised an eyebrow at Lórien. "My lord your timing leaves something to be desired."

The Vala gave her a slight smile and bowed, "My apologies but I fear this news could not wait."

Luna went from whimsical to alert.

"We fear that Pallando's recent failure may not end his madness. We suspect he is seeking certain objects, foci for his magics. At first we feared he might seek to tap Melkor's power or some such evil but we now fear that he has truly descended into madness and grasped the fact that another power source is available should he be corrupt enough to use it ."

Luna frowned as she considered the Vala's words. What could he be describing?

She knew from her time on Valinor that there were other artifacts that he could use like Turin's sword; item's drenched in magic and prophecy. The one, ring, the lost Silmarils would surely allow him to boost his power but to what purpose?

"We fear that once he has enough foci to power his magic he will seek to steal the fëa of the Ainur still dwelling in Middle Earth. Like Melkor before him he feels that the Valar will not risk unmaking the world to confront him."

Luna gasped in horror and found herself in the arms of her concerned husband.

oOoOoOo

**North of Isengard**

Brada smiled as Théodred guided his horse closer to her side as they turned back toward the tower of Isengard.

"My lady may I ask you a question?"

"Of course you may."

"Do you think we could have a future?"

Brada studied Théodred for a long moment before replying, "That is not a question I expected this morning."

Théodred looked stricken for a moment before trying to stutter out an apology.

Brada raised a hand stopping him, "I like you Théodred, and you are a strong, caring man. A good man I think. I would be honored to be courted by you but we both know that there is more to it than our likes. I have my studies and you have your duties which keep us both busy."

Théodred opened his mouth to speak but Brada continued on. "My father is a chieftain of a people who have fought your people for many lifetimes. You will one day be king Théodred; would your father allow you to court one such as I?"

"I….I think so," replied Théodred.

Brada considered his words silently before smiling, "Then until we know let us cultivate our friendship."

oOoOoOo

Amid the flurry of activity as the council's representatives arrived by either apparition or portkey before being escorted into the tower.

King Théoden was one of the first to arrive courtesy of Ayrica and took the time to seek out his brother in law and son only to find that Théodred was still preparing himself.

"He went riding, with Brada this morning," explained Eomund.

Théoden's lips quirked up in to a smile, "Ah and how goes his hunt?"

Eomund grinned at his old friend, "I would guess that she has placed her head in the halter all on her own."

"Well I fear that your wife will be crowing having predicted it from the stolen glances she spotted. You've travelled with her, what do you think?"

"She's powerful or so I deem it. As to her character she is spirited and brave. I don't doubt she'll carry those traits on as she blossoms in to her full womanhood."

Théoden nodded slowly, "The world has shifted around us old friend. I shall speak to him ere we leave. There has been nothing…untoward?"

"I doubt it, he's a good boy and she's no fool."

"I'll reinforce that, I don't wish to explain to her father should anything happen." Théoden suddenly grinned and laughed, "Do you not remember the stables with fondness?"

"When your father caught us? Ha I could barely chew my food for a week and she could barely sit."

Théoden smirked, "Well you did have your hand up her skirt."

Eomund grinned, "She was a frisky filly in those days."

"And Thengel had a strong right arm."

oOoOoOo

The large chamber in the tower was almost full as the last representatives took their seat.

Elrond rose to welcome the room, "I greet you all in the name of the White Council, may the Valar grant us wisdom."

Harry stood as the elven lord sat, "My thanks Lord Elrond. We have a great deal to discuss but firstly I wanted to report on recent events…."

Harry and then Luna went on to explain what had happened when they pursued Pallando in to the West. Most in the council had received a brief report but this report was in far more detail than most had received.

Broca the Dunlending Chieftain was one of the first to stand when Harry opened the floor to questions.

"Firstly I would thank you for inviting me here to take council. For far too long my people have let old grievances blind us to the outside world and the evils that threaten us all. Your tale worries me Lord Isengard, this wizard Pallando how has he managed to stand against the might of you and your brethren?"

"A fair question Broca, Pallando doesn't have the power but he has managed to manipulate events so that he can, for a time at least deny us that advantage. Along with his magic there was something else in play on the island. One of our first tasks will be to determine how he is doing so and find a way to stop it."

"Indeed he shouldn't have been strong enough to force you to use so much magic that you were exhausted. His necromancy had some other element to it," added Luna.

Azanath stood clearing his throat, "I shall seek to uncover what sorcery he might be using."

"Thank you my friend," replied Harry.

Imrahil gestured at the map of Gondor on the wall, "I have instigated a more watchful stance in Gondor, Gandalf tells me this Pallando is mad but mad or not we must consider him a threat to us all."

Théoden nodded as he stroked his beard, "I too will warn my riders that we must be vigilant. Théodred's report to me made it all too clear in my mind that we must move swiftly to end this threat."

**The Dead Marshes – Emyn muil**

Pallando shivered as he extended his power, pushing his magic into the runes he had drawn on the swampy bank. He was going to pay for this once the spell was ended but it would be worth it.

"Come forth Arothir son of Antanaro…I call on you…come forth…"

The pull on his power spiked upward as he struggled to breathe and maintain the concentration his sorcery required.

Then it happened.

A ghastly white face appeared in the suddenly churning brackish water. The stench of decay was strong, almost overpowering as a skeleton in the rusted remains of armor and coated in putrid mud arose from swamp.

Overlaying the reality was the ghostly image of a face, once beautiful but now a bloated mockery. Pallando studied the figure which stood knee deep in the water. If the figure still had the artifact it should be….and yes it was. With a quick move he grabbed the necklace that still adorned the fallen elf lord's remains.

Uncaring of the putrid muck coating it Pallando smiled broadly as he studied his prize. Even here in this dark place he could see a glimmer of light in the heart of the gem on the chain.

He held in his hand an heirloom of the house of Finarfin. It had been thought lost when Arothir fell during the battle of Dagorlad but he had found it, a gem that had been forged in Valinor by the hands of Fëanor himself.

The spark within it was a small fragment of the same type as Fëanor's later masterworks. It was an early experiment that held little value, except to those with their own power. To those who wielded such power it could serve to hold their power like wine in a bottle.

He could still remember when he had seen it's like in Valinor.

Looking up he considered the dead thing standing where it had died and with a gesture of dismissal he let it fall back to once more rest beneath the water.

He had been thwarted in his attempt to gain the sword but that would not stop him. Middle Earth would be his and his treacherous brethren and the cursed wizards wouldn't see him coming.

_**AN - Thanks to my Beta for once again making this look like it wasn't written by a four year old!**_


End file.
